Becoming Zuko - a Prince's Demise
by ystv
Summary: Book Earth: After escaping Azula with the help of Iroh, the team seeks out a town to recuperate. Toph talks to a mistreated captive at the marketsquare, not realizing his identity as the missing Fire prince. without the others consent, she brings him along. He won't be able to hide forever though. A tale of a fall, and a hard won redemption. Co-written by ML8991
1. Market Square

Chapter 1 Market Square

 **I do not own Avatar's characters or world.**

"The market square is just up ahead" Toph informed Sokka, when they entered the Earth Kingdom town. One could already hear the noise of the flourishing activity. The town clearly was not yet touched much by the Firenation. It was a semi-important trading center as far as Toph had informed him and he noticed the buildings were of neat stone structures while they walked through the main street.

Soon they saw the first stands and the shouting of the merchants praising their goods got ever louder. Toph thoroughly enjoyed her freedom. They seemed to have gotten into the fabric trading section.

"So what do we need again?" Toph asked. Sokka was already looking around for the food stands, looking ahead, he could only make out something elevated in the square center though.

"We need food first of all. Everything else comes after, Katara said to save money, so we need to keep it to a minimum. You know where they are?"

"The food stands? Yep, straight through to the left." They went through the alleys, past the streams of people and made it towards the center. Sokka looked up to see the elevated place turn out to be somewhat of a platform with a stone arch, he saw that someone was standing below. His vision was limited due to their standpoint though, the arch blocked the sight. As they went around it he could see more of the arch and also of the person in between. It was a man. Sokka realized now that he was shackled to the arch, his back full of welts and coated in dust and sweat, as far as he saw. Disgusted he turned away and nudged Toph to hurry.

"So, Katara said we need bread, butter, vegetables and fruits, some grain and I say we need meat too. So, where to start?"

"Over there!" Toph said and methodically lead Sokka through the stands, getting all they needed. Finally they reappeared at the center at a different angle. Sokka stared at the stone arch again, or rather at the man below, he wasn't really standing anymore, but he wasn't quite kneeling either. Realizing that the chains that connected his shackled hands to the arch above were too short for kneeling, he looked closer. The man had short hair, dark but coated in dust and grime and whatever else. His arms were stretched to the maximum that the chains would allow to give his legs some relief, arms coated in trails of blood and grime. He wore no shirt and his pant legs were in rags from the knee's down. Sokka wondered what the man had done to be treated like this. He further observed him, searching for the man's face, he was leaning against one of his arms after all. The face he saw, was gaunt, but to surprise Sokka even more; what he saw, looked young. This man was just at the edge of manhood, but not quite there yet.

"Are you done staring?" Toph said, shaking him out of his frozen state. Sokka made unmanly noises, then harrumphed: "eh, yeah. What's this supposed to mean?"

"Don't know! But it seems that he is Firenation, the people around seem to have quite a grudge against him. No clue if it is him or just the nation he is from." Now he heard some shouts too. A man had walked up to the podium and openly slapped the boy, hissing maliciously to him. The boy showed no reaction. The man grabbed him by his hair and angrily forced his head down, then walked away.

"Oh come on, Snoozles, we still need to find a room for us and Twinkletoes, and don't dare pulling the avatar one again, I'm searched by my parents! We will pay for the rooms like normal people"

"Alright alright, we need a new set of clothes for Aang still though." They went back to the fabrics and searched for something orange-yellow. Soon they got it.

"Let's find something at the edge of town, so we can leave quickly and quietly." Sokka said. "See anything?"

"Hmm, yep. Over there." She pointed towards the direction they had come from. "Eew,… the captive just wet his pants." Sokka first just stared at Toph. Then he started laughing.

"Who is staring now?"

"Ha ha, very funny! Sorry for not being able to not see when I close my eyes."

They soon reached the inn and got a room for them to stay in. Then they went back to get the others.

Aang was walking carefully trying to keep the limping at a minimum, as to not move his chest and his still broken ribs too much. It was bothering him quite a bit, as it impaired his airbending a lot. As soon as they were in the room he claimed a bed and sank onto it exhausted. Katara immediately sank down beside him to take a look once again.

She was glad that Iroh's wounds hadn't been so severe, after fighting Azula. He had left them quite soon after to search for his missing nephew again. Telling them he had a bad feeling about him. Katara couldn't care less after what he'd done to her at the north pole, but she pitied Iroh for having such an ungrateful nephew. Everyone lay down for siesta exhausted after the hours of walking. They hadn't let Appa carry them all again, after the trials of late.

A good smell woke them up a few hours later, Katara had cooked. The food tasted good after the rations as of late. Rejuvenated Toph tiptoed away, she felt like exploring the city.

00000

Zuko grind his teeth, the hit had stung on his sunburned, dirty face. He hated life just now. This was no life, this was hell. Everything hurt. He was tired, but couldn't sleep due to the now constant present pain, the hunger and the happenings around him. He couldn't feel his hands anymore, soon he'd have to stand up again to bring some relief to his burning wrists. He cursed the ever-humming flies who had gathered around him. His skin itched badly, he could do nothing about it though. He thought back on when he had thought it bad while traveling alone, not finding water. Or on the raft with uncle. But this surpassed all hells he'd gone through. All humiliation, all the pain, thirst, hunger. Had he still had the energy, he could have screamed, but the last weeks had sucked all life out of him, he wasn't sure he still wanted to live. He had learned his lesson already, hadn't he?! The boy Lee… He had learned that people were incredibly judgmental. He licked his cracked lip, it didn't help of course, but it was a habit.

Another rotten fruit hit his neck. He flinched. He smelled the alcohol out of it, not even having the energy to be disgusted much anymore. He just waited for the burning sensation, caused by alcohol, to pass. Zuko longed for the relative peace the nightfall brought.

He took another deep breath and tried staggering to his feet again. The three chains held him in place. Held his arms barely over his head, allowing him to stand on his own, but not to sit or kneel down. He supposed it was better than only barely standing on the tips of his feet like he had seen in the firenation, but it was still cruel. He couldn't grab the chains even, as his wrists were crossed palms somewhat touching his forearms, he couldn't properly turn them. He was either standing on his own, or else the full weight of his body would cause the metal to cut into his skin deeply. Of course his legs were shackled too, but those weren't nearly as bad.

He heard the words still.

 _"So this is the proud prince of the Firenation? Laughable! You're nothing, a traitor, what made you think you're welcome here?…"_ He'd been gagged at the time, because he'd screamed and fought so much. So he just stared defiantly. How proud he'd been. _"… Well, I know exactly what to do with you. You're the ideal tool to keep the village nice and calm. With you they will have a place to put their grudge against the Firenation down a bit."_ They had lead him away after that. Put him into a cold cell.

How he'd wished for the sun then, his source of power… Now it was roasting him alive every day. His powers long gone due to exhaustion. How ironic.

He was in apathy. Just focusing on the next breath. Patient. At least he'd get out of this with better control.

Getting up on his feet again was a pain. And also an utterly humiliating exercise. His bladder had been bothering him for hours already, he knew they wouldn't let him down until sunset, but it didn't keep him from trying. He had to keep fighting. But staggering to his feet again was too much, he lost control. Grinding his teeth he stood there, publicly displayed, wetting his pants. He wasn't even sure he cared anymore. He was so deep in shit, how would he ever get out of this?

Was uncle searching for him? He hadn't seen him in over a month. Zuko felt alone like he'd never had before. Every laugh a painful stab at his wounded pride he swore to never be ungrateful of living arrangements again, as long as it didn't mean this. He stretched his now thin, fragile looking fingers, shook his wrists a tiny bit, ignoring the shooting pain it caused. He knew he had blood and dust caked in his hair, due to leaning on his arms, but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was dirt everywhere, as long as no bender choked him like that soldier had done, he would be okay. He just waited for the evening to come and bring some relief from the burning sun. For the merchants to start pack up their stuff and the whole place to become quiet. Darkness for his headache and to bring a night full of freezing.

00000

Toph silently jumped out of the window to walk down the street. She was itching for a fight and searching for a club to carry it out. She knew the sun was gone, she couldn't feel it on her skin. So the clubs would slowly fill. She entered the street to the market square, scanning the earth ahead. She felt some kind of commotion around the arch. Curiously she made her way over, stopping at the entrance. The place was empty of merchants. Most people had left the streets already, gone home. But she could feel three people ahead. One was stumbling, the other walking behind.

"Come on, faster! I don't have all night" Toph realized that the stumbling person was carrying something. Slowly she went closer along the buildings framing the square, she realized, the man bound to the arch was missing. The stumbling person fell into the dust, breathing heavily, she felt his heart pumping erratically.

"Get up!" The person tried to pick themselves up, but crashed again as Toph heard a loud slap. The guard had whipped the man. "I said get up! You are worthless, can't even collect and carry the trash after the market. Giving you anything really is a waste…. Hmm. I was going to give you a nice slice of bread, but you know what? If you can't carry the trash, you could at least decimate it." The person shivered as they tried to get up once again. The wind had picked up and Toph could smell various things. She knew somewhat what was in the basket the man had carried, but now she could smell the rotten fruit and stuff too.

"Eat!"

"no" The hoarse voice was quiet. The whip thrust down again.

"You will do as I say. You can't win. Don't make it hard for yourself." The voice of the guard had a gained a teasing quality to it. The man just shook his head. "Not hungry" He better hadn't said that, because the guard had grabbed him by the neck and pressed down, towards the basket.

"Eat" shaking the man complied finally, took some fruit and brought it to his lips. It was clear he was having trouble getting it down, forced himself to continue even so. The guard was apparently satisfied.

"So, now that you strengthened up a bit, get up!" On shaking legs the man managed to make his way to the sewer and emptied the basket quickly. Probably nauseous from the bad smell he couldn't hold in what he'd just eaten though and just barely managed to hit the hole as he threw it all up again. The guard kicked him into the side. "Worthless scum" He grabbed the captive on his upper arm and roughly pulled him up, making him stumble along. Toph realized that his legs were still shackled and shook her head at his treatment. He might be an enemy of the state, but this guard was making full use of his power over a helpless prisoner.

She felt them approaching the stone arch now. The captive weakly fought as his wrists were pressed into the shackles once more. Just then he was offered some water which he greedily drank, not caring, that someone was holding it to his lips. All too soon it was taken away though.

"Will save the last bit for after your meal, won't we?" The prisoner growled and pulled on the shackles holding him in place. The guard pulled out the bread and held it out to the prisoner.

"Come on, take it" he taunted. Holding it just barely out of reach. The man growled again.

"You know fully well I can't" the strain on his voice was clearly audible.

"Oh, plain bread isn't good enough for our fine Lord, excuse me, let me change it." There was an ugly squishing noise, probably some other rotten fruit. "Here, better?"

"You are disgusting, if I get the flu here, it will kill me." A slap.

"Treat me with respect, after all, I am the one controlling the situation and don't tell me death wouldn't be welcome in the state you are in. Now eat." The bread was forcefully held to the prisoner's lips, he bit and hardly chewed before swallowing. Taking another bite. Toph felt it getting harder for him to swallow again, but he finished the bread nonetheless. He kept swallowing even after, probably to get the taste away. The guard took the bowl with the man's drinking water and washed his hands.

"You bastard! That's my water"

"Oh, oops… now you surely don't want it, right?" He quickly took it and spilled the contents to his feet.

"Fill it up!" The prisoner's voice was a mixture between raw anger and desperation.

"You still haven't learned the magic word. My my. I don't see why I should do anything more for you, My Lord."

"'Please' wouldn't solve anything. I need that water."

"I don't care, make the next one taking care of you give you some more. Good night, sleep well" The mocking tone, the guard used got on Toph's nerves. She felt him faintly touch the captive until he growled shivering, then turned around and left, just so. The second guard soon joined him. As soon as they were out of sight, the man roared, then slumped down. Toph felt him soundlessly sob. He seemed to repeat one word over and over. She approached slowly, fight forgotten.

"Go away." His voice was rough. She was surprised he had even noticed her approach, he hadn't looked up.

"You got quite good hearing."

"Leave me alone!" He all but growled. She ignored it, too curious. He had fire.

"Hey, usually people don't hear me."

"I don't care. Go away." His voice sounded severely sore. Toph continued ascending and stopped in front of him.

"You want water?" Toph felt him look up.

"Don't play with me."

"I'm not playing" She grabbed the bowl and went over to the well to pump up some. After that she approached him again.

"You want some now?" He stank, but Toph ignored the offending smell in favor of holding up the bowl to his lips. He greedily drank again… when it was empty she lowered the bowl.

"… thanks, I guess." He licked his lips.

"you want more?" He quickly shook his head.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't fancy wet pants, especially at night, it gets cold out here" He hissed.

"Alright alright, calm down sparks… So what's your name?"

"You won't leave me alone, won't you?"

"Nope, seems too lonely out here."

"I don't need your pity."

"pha, I pity no one, I'm merely bored and curious."

The man answered with a bitter chuckle-like sound, then repeated: "Go away"

"That again? Sparks really, get a vocabulary"

"I've been entertainment enough to last a lifetime, now kindly take your leave, I'm tired." He leaned his head against his arms again, fully determined to ignore her.

"So what's your name?"

"Can't you read?"

"Actually no, can't write either." The man groaned, but looked up again.

"Say, aren't you a bit young to still be out in the streets alone?"

"hehe, I can hold my own"

"Really!?" Sarcasm dripped from his hoarse voice. They were quiet for a while. Toph hesitated, but she felt the need to talk and he was there to listen.

"I ran away from home. My parents were overprotective. Wouldn't believe I could do anything myself."

"You want my pity?"

"Hell no!"

They returned to silence. She knew the captive was keeping an eye on her, but she didn't let it bother her. She was sitting comfortably on the ground, while he still was held in place by the chains.

"Is there something behind me? Your stare is weirding me out."

"Well sorry, can't really do anything about that. I'm blind."

"You're what?"

"Yep, I'm blind."

"How are you able to navigate then?"

"My secret!"

"Fine, be that way. Not anything I could do about it, can't I?!" A bitter chuckle left his throat. They fell into silence again. But this time it was the man who broke it with a question.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"… I'm sixteen"

"Oh..." Toph had not expected this captive to be that young. "Does the Firenation always recruit so young?"

"No, it did not. But I haven't been in the loop for a while... It's not like the Earthkingdom is any better though, I've seen them try to recruit a boy for just holding a dagger." The young man spat.

"Hey, I'm not saying we do it right, the war makes everyone weary. Let's not fight over it." The boy grumbled, in response. "hmm, you might be Firenation, but really, you're not so bad. I like you sparks."

"Yeah, right. You seem to be the only one around to think that though." His voice was bitter. Toph felt a familiar pair of feet approaching from afar.

"Toph? Are you here?" Sokkas voice carried over clearly in the calm night air.

"Hmm, seems like I gotta go. Was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll come by again" Toph jumped down the platform and ran towards Sokka.

"Coming! Snoozles"

What she had missed to notice, was the boy's tensing up at the call. He had recognized that voice. He remained frozen until he could no longer hear Tophs soft steps. That voice had belonged to the avatars companion. He was a hundred percent sure.

 **A/N:** Yep that's it. So this idea hit me suddenly. The first one to truly convince me to write out(well at least concerning Avatar:theLastAirbender...) and I decided to just go with it. So yes, here I am as an author of fanfiction, finally:) I have no clue yet where this story goes, it is absolutely spontaneous, which is a nice change to the things I work on otherwise. but yeah, hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts and critiques. - ystävä

PS: this story is currently unbeta-ed. If anyone is interested, please contact me.


	2. Of Pity and Empathy

**This is obviously a piece of Fanfiction, I do not own any part of of the series, only this plot-thingie.**

 **Many thanks go to the absolutely fabulous** ML8991 **who offered to beta this story and does a really good job going over things with me.**

 **Oh and also, trigger warnings for various things, I am considering changing this story rating to M, what do you all think? Anyway, let's go on with the show**

Chapter 2 Of Pity and Empathy

Zuko had not slept well. In fact, he felt like he hadn't slept much at all, constantly waking up during the long hours of being shackled to the arch in the empty market square. He knew that he had slept more than he thought, as he somewhat could track the time with the position of the moon. More than ever did he wish for being safely at home. However, being considered a traitor of his nation and a fugitive, he knew that dream was out of reach more than ever before. He drew in another deep breath, on the cusp of tears. Angry at himself for being weak **,** he pressed them back again. His body had become quite numb to the cold. He shivered even so. Only when the wind caressed his skin, he could actually feel the frigid temperature.

He wondered if they'd let him down this morning or if he'd be hanging on the chains until evening came again. He looked up and saw that the sun was barely over the edge of the horizon and the streets that were before him were still, something he appreciated. He couldn't help but hope but at the same time dread being let down for a few minutes. His body hurt like hell already, but he knew from experience though that moving his arms, especially after such a long time of having them up, would shoot pain through his body, far worse than the whip.

Also, those few minutes of not being shackled to the arch gave him a vague idea of how weak he was getting. It was something he had feared, as he still hadn't come up with any idea to get out of the situation. He knew, he shouldn't give up hope, he hadn't either, but it was difficult holding onto such ideals, just like his bladder..He didn't dare to think of the Avatar's physical closeness either. He hadn't been prepared to meet them here, he hadn't thought of meeting anyone here. But he hadn't thought the situation could get much worse, well it still could… Azula could have shown up, and he sincerely hoped the Avatar wouldn't lead her here, but to possibly be seen like this, by the person he'd hunted for the past year, people he knew. That was utterly humiliating. Why couldn't it just be Uncle? He would be able to get him out somehow, Zuko was sure of it. Uncle always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve.

So, he hung there, shackles painfully digging into his wrists, glaring at the sun rays that would surely make his day hell, his source of power, failing to help him once again. He screamed out his frustrations. Regretting the action just a moment later, considering how sore and sandpaper dry his throat was. Honestly, he was surprised that he still had tears, his eyes burned from irritation of dust and too much sun, if not dryness as well. He didn't know. After all, he couldn't even rub them, he could do exactly nothing about anything. He could only be there and observe. Willing or not. And so, he would listen to the birds waking up and singing their songs, while the sun slowly would make its way towards the horizon.

The guard came when the first couple of the market stands were already there or otherwise being set up. The square was slowly filling with activity. The guard was alone, without backup, so Zuko knew, he wouldn't be let down. He was almost mad at himself for hoping and keeping his bladder's contents in, he'd hoped to get a round of bathroom time without having to use his pants for it. By now he wouldn't have cared so much about having to expose himself to take a leak, it was still better than having to wet his pants. Zuko looked up to see which guard was tending to him. Not one of the nicest, but none of the worst either. Yeah, positive thinking…

Zuko had expected the hit, but nonetheless it left him wheezing. Trying to curl into himself, but obviously unable to. He couldn't hold it in either and so when he finally managed to get up to stand on his feet again, his pants were soiled once more. The guard was holding out the bowl for him to drink from, obviously amused at his discomfort. Zuko drank, ignoring the guard all he could. The guard left with a painful shove into his chest.

By the time his pants were somewhat dry again, the market square was full of life. His legs had been asleep for some time now and when he tried to get standing, he had a hard time keeping still to let it pass, and not making a fool of himself. Some kids had gathered around him and were talking about him among themselves. Zuko was annoyed. He knew some of them already, having been forced to stand here for weeks. Tiredly he tried to ignore them, but they started throwing dirt again. None of the adults around paid any attention. Zuko tried to keep his face somewhat safe, which was pretty futile.

The kids approached now. One was holding a feather in his hand. The intention was clear.

Zuko fought, realizing he was just being attacked by some kids, with something as harmless as a feather, and he couldn't defend himself. He felt utterly helpless as he thrashed away from the tickling tip of the feather and tried to kick the offending kids. Kids could be so cruel, he thought breathlessly. He heard some adults finally taking action. Even if it was to get their children away from the evil fire bender, for a moment he was glad. He felt so exposed. He let his memories take him to different places again.

The children from the South Pole came to his mind. Would he have attacked them for getting the Avatar? He'd picked up an elderly woman, by the looks of her an authority figure in hindsight. He wouldn't actually have done anything to her. But it worked out in the end anyways. Why was he questioning this now? Ugh, this situation was so frustrating, and an end wasn't in sight at all. He angrily kicked into the dust, threw himself off balance and felt the chains yank hard on his wrists. Great… Just great.

OooOoOo

Katara woke up quite late, and yet she was still the first one to rise. After checking up on Aang and his injuries, mainly his chest, as it was more delicate than his sprained foot, she went to make some breakfast. Considering the outcome of their fight with Azula, Katara had hoped Aang would be ok, However seeing what state Aang was in, Katara noticed Azula really had done a number on him.

In the end, by mid morning, the four, still tired teenagers were sitting at the table that their room in the inn was equipped with, and were slurping down some oatmeal. They didn't care what the time was, they only wanted to have some quiet and peace after the past days of stress. Someone had to get out and tend to Appa though, so it was decided that Sokka and Katara would go to do that while Toph would stay with Aang.

They were talking on and off, one time Toph was telling Aang more about the Earth rumble tournaments, then Aang told her a bit about growing up with the Air Nomads. He didn't have all that much energy to talk to though, so they spent quite a while just laying around staring at the ceiling. Momo was resting next to Aang's head. Toph was toying around with some crystal, trying to form it into different shapes, and letting it grow. She found it a nice challenge and activity, and the group found that you did it well, some crystal artwork could be sold quite well too. Two hours later Sokka and Katara returned. After a late lunch and a healing session for Aang, they all decided that a nap wouldn't be a bad idea, and before long it was evening. Toph grabbed a handful of dried fruit and shoved it into her pockets.

Toph had told them she'd be out for a bit. Seeing as she hadn't been able to all day, she was restless. At least that was her argument to leave. In truth she was simply curious. She hadn't managed to find a place to fight, but had found another interesting challenge. And so she soon found herself at the edge of the market square. She felt him being harassed once more. The market was almost empty, the last merchants were putting their stuff away to leave.

Toph felt the young man pant heavily. Some men were standing around him. She went closer to hear them taunting him.

"…is your fire now, brat? Not so glorious are we, hmm?"

"Look at yourself, you're all weak now. At our mercy. And where is your country? They announced you a traitor!..." Laughing. She could make out a painful moan from the boy to though. She felt him being choked slightly, by some stone collar. She felt the boy's panic through the pulse that pounded against the stone. Soon she had figured out who was controlling it. He was decent, but toph decided she'd mess with him anyway. Sneakily she began influencing the collar herself, making it brittle. The man stopped earthbending irritatedly and slowly she let the collar crumble before his eyes. She felt the boy pant once more.

"What did you do?!" He strode towards the boy and grabbed him by the hair. Another pained noise.

"Nothing!"

oOoOoOo

Zuko spat the word out bitterly. The man half pushed, half ripped his hair down, causing his dangling frame to move painfully.

"Liar!" He felt the back of the earthbenders hand hit his cheek hard. He shied away.

"You Fire nation are like that. Oh don't act like that brat, you deserve it. Because of you, our sons and daughters die. It's all your fault. And you are going to pay."

"I didn't kill them!" Zuko's voice was rough.

"What was that boy? You didn't, nooo, you are absolutely innocent, aren't you!" The man's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You know what, I hate liars." Another punch to the solar plexus caused Zuko to wheeze and snap for air. It didn't stop him though to try to speak.

"And… I… hate… being...judged… for things… others did!"

"Ah really now? You know what, you are lucky we didn't burn you alive yet. That would be nice comeback, after all, that's how our people die! Get a taste of your own medicine. Ya know!"

Suddenly the man fell backwards, suddenly off balance. He seemed to not be able to regain balance for several steps. It was highly unusual for an earthbender, Zuko knew that. When the man before him drew to a stop, his face took on an unbelieving, shocked expression, then they were scrambling to their feet in a hurry.

"The blind bandit"

"… she's mad." Fear laced that voice, as they ran away. Zuko felt a shockwave going through the ground below his feet and turned his head to see over his shoulder.

"You again!" he snarled.

"Yeah, me."

"What do you want?" He had turned back to the front and waited for her to walk around.

"From what?…"

"Urrgh,… you know what I mean!" Zuko threw his head down in frustration, then glared at her angrily.

"hmmm. Maybe I'm trying to decide if you are worth saving?"

"Get lost!"

"I doubt it."

"I don't need you to save me… I don't want your pity." He pulled on his wrists angrily, a painful jolt of needle pricking went through his numb hands.

"you still don't have it… I like your fire." She had set herself comfortably on the ground.

"Oh yeah?… Maybe I'll let you feel it up close if you don't leave."

"You're bluffing." She deadpanned. Zuko's eyes grew wide, he felt something in him slump.

"I'm not… I'm not…" He whispered desperately, he felt himself being sucked into the abyss of hopelessness as he tried calling his inner fire, failing to bring the little flame outwards, his despair smothering it even more.

A bolt of fear suddenly ran through him as he felt a hand touch his chest. He screamed and tried drawing back, only to stumble and dangle on his wrists once more.

"Don't… touch… me!" He said between gasps for air.

"Calm down! Calm down… You seemed gone for a minute, you didn't hear me." Toph wondered why a simple, gentle touch had set him off like that.

"You know…. There is a difference between pity and empathy!"

"Leave me alone!" Zuko repressed tears. He felt so weak, he didn't want to deal with this girl.

"Not yet, no" She shut up though, calmly sitting in front of him. He breathed in deeply. The market place had emptied of people, they were pretty much alone. Zuko enjoyed the quiet, he held his dry, burning eyes closed and leaned against his arms, exhausted from his emotional outbreak before. He felt a single tear roll down from his bad eye, the tissue surrounding the tear duct was swollen and not swallowing his 'tears', as so often was the case. Annoyed he tried getting up at his feet again, which failed as he slipped on the rubble below his aching feet. The energy burst his panic had given him slowly faded away and he felt terrible. He let out a dry cough. When would they come to give him water? Ugh, he so hated to have to rely on someone else, especially for these, otherwise simple, things. He glared at the girl in front of him. It had gotten quite dark, only the street lamps were giving off light from afar, he saw the girl cast in shadows, her back was towards the light.

"Why are you still here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sparky"

"You're annoying." She giggled quietly. And once more silence settled over the market place. Zuko would never have admitted it, but her presence was comforting. This just made him angry once more.

"I hate you!"

"That's fine. I'm Toph, by the way, and I think your food is coming." Zuko looked up, true, two guards were making their way over here. A noise to his feet made him look to the ground. He saw earth sweep up the mess that had collected to his feet. It actually even nudged him to lift his feet at some point. He stared at Toph, who seemed to be innocently playing with some earth on the ground. The two guards stopped in front of the platform.

"Girl, what are you doing here?"

"Annoying Sparky?" Toph grinned.

"uhm, fine, just don't get in the way..." They moved up to Zuko and one jammed the key into one shackle. Zuko quietly screamed when his arm moved down and the other wrist, still stuck, had to take the full weight. Soon he tumbled to the ground and stayed there, lying still, breathing quite a bit. He curled up in pain as his numb arms awoke, tears running over his face.

"huh? The ground is clean?" The guards were visibly confused.

"I didn't want to sit in that mess." Toph spoke up again.

"Come on, up boy!" Zuko was nudged to the side by the guard, he just curled up more, trying to turn away.

"Don't make me pull you up." Zuko mumbled something, whimpering quietly. He slowly turned over to get his arms below him, so he could push himself up. His foot shackles rattled as he got into a kneeling position. Toph heard him breathing through his teeth to manage the pain, then she felt him push. He crashed down with a pained grunt just a moment later. He breathed harshly, laying still for a moment, before trying it again and failing. "Oh, come on, you smell disgusting, I don't want to touch you."

"Cut him some slack, he can barely move at the moment. Just give him some time." Toph intervened.

"Oh well, fine." The guard leaned against the arch, joining the other one. Zuko slumped down again, not moving for a whole while. She felt him shake and wondered if he was crying or just exhausted. The guards talked to themselves quietly, ignoring them. They only turned back to them when Zuko moved again, He was sitting up finally.

"I'm ready" His voice was hoarse and cracked. One guard came over, Zuko staggered to his feet, he knew the trip to his "bathroom" which simply was the sewer he had to dump all other waste in. He didn't care.

When he was back at the arch he slid down the arch and leaned against it, eyes closed. The guard threw two thick slices of bread to his lap. He opened his eyes and moved his hands sluggishly to grab one and bring it to his mouth. He chewed surprisingly slowly. Ignoring everything else around him. He coughed, the sound dry and rough. When the coughing stopped he slumped forward, resting his head on his knees.

"Hey Guards, how about some water? I don't think he'll get it down otherwise."

"No" The second guard spoke up.

"Why not? we gotta give him water anyway, gotta keep him alive." The first guard got the bowl and went to the well, starting to fill it. Zuko hadn't paid attention, just restarted eating, when he felt like he could. The guard came back and held out the bowl to the boy. He looked up, only reacting after a long moment.

"Don't drink it all, you should clean your wrists a bit." He didn't react, just lifting the bowl to his lips again. "They'll get infected." Zuko released a bitter laugh.

"Already happened, now leave."

The second guard spoke up. "He doesn't seem to like your kindness miss, why waste it on him?"

"gets a rise out of him. It's fun. Hey Sparks, giving up?" Zuko winced, he glared at her.

"Shut up." She created a bowl with earthbending and filled it with the handful dried fruit she had taken, she pushed it to his side quickly

"You are!"

"I'm not…" Toph cut him off.

"Then why aren't you eating?" She pointed to the bowl. She knew, he was trapped, he would have to eat it, even if it was from her, because she had challenged him. The boy glared at her again, he knew what she'd done. She just shrugged and nodded towards the guards. They hadn't realized she had snuck food to him.

Finally he leaned back, he had requested another bowl of water, which he had gotten, now he was just resting his head on his knees. After a few minutes, the guards decided he'd been down long enough. Surprisingly enough, he didn't fight them when they reattached the shackles, he even held up his arms for them. The guard's left soon after.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Why what?"

"What are you trying to achieve? Is this all just a cruel way to get back to me? Or is it just too boring with the Avatars group? Am I a distraction? And don't play games with me." He carefully had watched her, seeing her freeze, when he mentioned the Avatar… So he had been right, recognizing that boy's voice. He knew he had caught her off guard, it satisfied him.

"How did you find out?"

"Vocal recognition, they called you yesterday… Toph" Zuko finally felt a bit in control. His voice still was hoarse and shaky, but one heard the difference in confidence. It had been in his mind the whole day, and now he had seen her earthbend. She was obviously another prodigy. And another overconfident one, just like Azula. "I hate you!…" Now it was Toph's turn to stare, she had not expected this turn in their conversation, this confession of hatred was different than the one before, it was filled with malice and bitterness. He moved and the chain's on his feet rattled.

"Keep away from me… Toph" He said her name dangerously calm, almost in a caressing manner. Toph had been stunned to silence. She stayed where she was though, she didn't leave like he hoped she would. He knew, his position wasn't exactly intimidating, but it irked him. He didn't want anything to do with the Avatar's friends, they were annoying, dreaming the big dream of peace that would never exist between the nations. And they just didn't take a hint.

Toph wondered, she was hard to catch off guard, and she didn't know what that boy meant and why he acted like he did. Why did he hate her like that? And how did he know Sokka's voice? She understood his reactions about everything related to being confined, even though her case had been entirely different, but it didn't explain that hatred, it went deeper than that.

"Do you by chance have a ponytail?" The question caught Zuko off guard.

"No I don't…my hair is short" He hissed angrily, so she'd just ignore what he'd said and move on as if nothing had happened. "You haven't answered my question! What are you trying to achieve?"

"Ugh, I don't know, really. Maybe I do things because I want to?"

"Really? Why would you do that except out of pity? I told you, I don't want it" His voice was full of distrust and accusation…

"And I told you: There is a difference between pity and empathy."

"Like you could relate to me, to this!"

"I can relate to being confined, to not being recognized for who I am. People just see my blind eyes, and think they know what I can and can't do. They think they know me, not willing to look past. Now Sparky, who are you? Yourself or your country? And which do you want to be recognized as?" Zuko stared at her, did she really not know who exactly he was?

"Like it would make a difference what I want. It's in people's nature judge and condemn."

"Yeah, I know… but whom do you want to decide your life and who you are?" Zuko was quiet for a moment, then he said mockingly.

"You sound awfully wise for your age."

"Are you saying I can't be? Are you judging me?…" She laughed. "Anyway, I guess I'll finally follow your request and let you be for the night, would you like some more water before I leave?"

 **Review?**


	3. Unsteady Steps

Welcome back, my awesome beta ML8991 just went through the whole chapter to polish it. And now I'm ready to share it:)

Constructive critiques or general feedback would be very much appreciated.

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction, need I say more?**

Chapter 3 Unsteady Steps

While Toph walked home clearly amused, Zuko fumed. That kid was just something else. At the same time, locked up as he was, he could only try to evade thinking about what she had said for so long. His mind kept returning to their conversation, no matter how much he fought against it. He had hated being judged, and she'd had the guts to call him out on doing just that. The worst thing was, she had been right. He had judged her, he still kind of did. But honestly he couldn't help it. Her snobby, self-sure attitude, her cockiness, her skill in bending… All that reminded him of Azula, and he resented Toph for it.

She hid her weakness all too well, he could not guess her as being blind at all by the way she moved. It made his thoughts wander to if Azula had any weaknesses. She also seemed just so perfect, perfectly deadly that is, he darkly reminded himself. But he didn't want to think about her. He much preferred Toph over his sister, as infuriating as she was. What was she planning though? She obviously had no clue who he was… Could she really be just nice? Hm, she was with the Avatar, the Avatar who kept believing that they wouldn't need to be enemies. Zuko supposed that maybe Toph really was just nice. Still an enemy though… Zuko hung his head, too tired to keep up any facade, like it would matter, he was at his lowest point. Considered traitor in his homeland, betrayed by his very own sister, a prisoner in the midst of the badgermole's den, he bitterly mused. His body may have been weak but he could still feel the anger pent up in him. He'd tried everything, everything to be accepted by his father, only to always be overlooked because of Azula. But he'd still loved her, he still had wanted to be her big brother. And then, one slip of tongue had changed his whole life.

He'd tried everything, and he'd only had the lives of his people in mind, yes, he saw that how he handled the situation had been rash and unthoughtful, he knew that now. But ever since the incident where Azula had tried to trick him into going home, he wondered if his punishment had been fair? Banishment, he'd known it would be difficult to attain the Avatar, but he had known he could do it. However, the past years, chasing after the Avatar, both before and after his reappearance from the iceberg, had worn him down greatly. The ongoing failure to capture of that, which he needed so desperately to gain that which he had lost, combined with all the trials and danger he had put himself through had spread him thin like butter on bread. The Battle at the North Pole had just been the final nail in the coffin which allowed the fragile hold he held on his resolve to crumple.

But to be considered a traitor, for failing? He understood perfectly well that being the heir of a Nation, future ruler was a big responsibility. But how could he have learned without making any errors? Well, Azula managed it,… but she had Father's ear too, which he'd never had. He sighed, like all that mattered right now, standing here shackled in the freezing air, in the dark of night, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

00000

The others didn't inquire her about her whereabouts when Toph got back, which she was happy about. She thought about telling them about the captive at the square. But then again, Katara and Sokka hated firebenders with a personal passion. And Aang was very likely to just adopt anyone.

"So how is Twinkle Toes doing?" Katara looked up from her scroll reading.

"Pretty well, I think we can leave the day after tomorrow, or so. So I guess we'll head for the market tomorrow to restock." Toph considered the information. Seems like she didn't have much time left to decide if she should save Sparky. But she could actually discuss it with the others at the market, where they could actually see what she was talking about. Thinking about ways to convince the water siblings, she wondered if he was a firebender. She'd just assumed he was, but she had never actually seen him bend, and she wasn't sure how serious his spiteful remarks should or could be taken. She really needed to talk to him again. Katara might be able to be pulled to Toph's side by making her pity him, but Sokka wouldn't be so easy.

00000

Zuko was shaken awake roughly. The guards were there, the sun already above the horizon. Groggily he took note of it. Sleep had evaded him till the early hours of morning. The freezing air numbing him, making him realize the true worth of a camping fire once again. His wounds throbbed and his skin itched and stung from his sun burns. But the guards of course wouldn't wait for him to wake up naturally, now that exhaustion had finally caught up with him.

They grabbed his shackled hands, causing shots of pain to course through the abrasions on his wrists, jamming in the keys and letting him fall to the dirty ground. Soon he was stumbling towards the sewer, bare feet lagging. Already flies had gathered around him again, their incessant buzz annoying him. Great, another day of torture, another day on the busy market square he grumbled, caught in his thoughts as he was lead back to his personal spot of torture.

They actually let him sit down for a few minutes, getting him water and a piece of not yet stale 's words from the day before came to mind, that he should be washing his wrists. Yeah, he wished he could, he really should have done it when she had said it, because he knew, she'd get him more water later, now he didn't have that luxury. Would she come tonight? He sighed tiredly, he shouldn't think like that, he didn't want her help. But… why had uncle not yet shown up?

Zuko didn't want to acknowledge it, but he knew, his time was running short. He knew, generally, you could survive just about anything, but he also knew that a little infected cut could kill, if you didn't treat it. Especially when you were running on your limits, and he knew he was. He had no illusions about that. Did he even want to live? He couldn't go back to what he had been. He wasn't able to move forward. And what awaited him here, even if he went free? A fugitive, having to hide who he was, what he was…

A hand shot out and reflexively he winced and moved back, or rather tried. He looked up. The guard was hovering over him. He backed away, fear spiking suddenly, uncontrollably. He was too weak to prevent them from doing anything. He was pain of being hauled up and having his arms locked back up made him yelp.

"Oh come on, don't stare at me like that, bastard."

00000

The market was as lively as ever when the three of them entered it. Aang was still on bedrest, his ankle slightly swollen, as Katara had focused on mending his ribs. The water tribe siblings were bickering as usual, this time about which food to buy. Katara was angrily shouting at Sokka, after all, she would be the one to cook it. Toph just shook her head at them. They had restocked most of their food supplies when Sokka spotted the captive's arch.

"Hey Katara look! That's what I wanted to show you!" Enthusiastically he ran ahead, pulling her along. Toph frowned, but following them anyway. Soon they stood in front of the podium, the arch was located on. Katara stared. The young man was caked in dirt, grime and whatever else. Trails of sweat ran down his body, leaving little trails in the dust. He stood there, somewhat slouched, visibly hanging on his shackled wrists for support, causing him to sway as he fought to keep his balance. Trails of mostly dried blood were running down his arms, some of it clearly had dripped onto his chest. Shocked, she searched for the face, she took note of the blindfold covering parts of his face and the grime that made it impossible to guess his age. What had he done to be treated like this? In the meanwhile Sokka had grabbed a stick that was lying around and poked the captive with it none too gently. The captive winced visibly.

"Eh Firenation scum? Pleasant stay, huh?" The man had frozen up at the voice, now he moved his head away from them. Toph approached too, ignoring the stench of his unwashed body, as did Katara.

"Hey Scum, I'm talking to you, don't ignore me!" He took a stick and held it to the prisoners chin, forcing him to raise his head towards them. The rag around his eyes really did cover a lot, must have been a handkerchief at some point, judging by how it was folded and wrapped around his head, surely annoying to have it lapping over his nose somewhat. Katara noticed his heaving chest movements. The man was breathing hard. His position surely painful. "Got nothing to say?" A growl through gritted teeth. Sokka was just about to hit him, when Katara grabbed his arm.

"Stop!" Sokka shook her off and approached the prisoner once again. Chains clattered as the shackled man tried to retreat to the side. Sokka took note of the chain connecting his feet, smirking he hooked his stick in it and pulled. There was a suppressed cry, as the man fell and his wrists took on all his body weight. Breathing loudly, he tried staggering to his feet.

"Sokka stop, you're hurting him." Katara's voice didn't quite reach him. Sokka drank the pain he had caused. Hurt the Firebender! Memories haunting him… really stabbing at him, making him want to push everything away, there was finally a victim to lash out at.

"You think you have it so bad, hmm? You know what happened with my mom?…"

"Go away!" The quiet hoarse voice sounded tired. Sokka ignored it, the response only fueled his anger.

"She died in a raid! Burned alive. You Firebenders did it…" Sokka got more worked up with every word. Years of pain transformed into stabs, mercilessly.

"Shut up!" He got interrupted, the voice hardly louder. It had taken an angry quality though. Sokka growled and raised his stick once more.

"Because of you, my sister had to hide who she was! What she was! Because of you she grew up without a mother! The body was burned beyond recognition" His voice shook, he was almost shouting now. Finally he stopped his rant to breathe. Images running through his mind still. He hardly felt Katara's hand on his arm.

"Go away…" The Firebender's voice cracked. He still breathed heavily. "... or I'll tell them the Avatar is here" The word "Avatar" finally caused Sokka to halt.

"What?" Sokka could see the steely muscles in the arms that kept the man standing. The captive didn't bother looking up, not being able to see. His cracked lips started moving as if talking to himself almost.

"Bother me any further and I'll announce your's and the Avatar's presence here." Sokka paled. How could this guy possibly know who they were? Who was this? Had this guy been on Zuko's ship? Unthinking Sokka reached out, touching the hem of the rag, covering the prisoner's eyes, wondering if he'd recognize him. The body in front him recoiled. A screech, barely recognizable as the prisoners sore voice, accompanied it. Sokka pulled his hand back in shock, the body in front of him panting now.

"Keep ...away... from me!" The voice breaking due to more than just hoarseness. "Keep away..."

Sokka felt a hand grab his, pulling him away. He barely registered Toph's firm voice.

"Come on Sokka, give him some space, you've done enough." Katara stood frozen, how could Sokka do this to a defenseless person? Obviously, this man had been bothered by people a lot. The other thing that held her attention had been his words. The mention of the Avatar, but also that panic filled sound he'd made. She didn't quite register either, that Toph had pulled Sokka away and she had been left behind.

She observed the young man. His eyes blindfolded, he didn't even try to look up. His breathing had calmed down a bit. She could still see his skin slide over each rib while he breathed. She also registered some wounds which were oozing pus. None seemed to be properly treated and he clearly was in pain.

"Go away!" Katara looked up. How had he known she was still here? How had he known about the Avatar anyway? He couldn't even see… "… I am warning you, I will announce the Avatar's presence here. Just leave me alone." He whispered.

"Your wounds need medical attention." Katara took a step closer to him, planning to assess him.

"Yeah, so what? Just leave." His near-whispering had taken on a mocking quality. He swayed, trying to keep the balance on tired legs. "They can get life threatening if you don't get them looked at soon."

"Does it look like anyone here cares?… you? Don't give me that shit…you…."

"I do!"

"pfff, right!…" He chuckled darkly, painfully. "You care because you feel guilty… for society,… for your brother…. Pitiful!" Katara stared at him, he hadn't just dared to say that, had he?!

"Wouldn't you care, if you'd be in my position?"

"Once I did,...I learned not to." His fingers curled on nothing but air, his head turned away from her, as if he was trying to avert his gaze. His arms were coated in trails of blood, some days old, dusty and cracked; others still new and glistening, she noted. His hands were bound just a bit higher than his head, rendering his arms useless to use other than supporting him when he couldn't stand. He appeared to be ignoring her now.

00000

Zuko became lost in his thoughts, old, bitter, memories taking hold. Compassion was dangerous. The court had been a deadly game. It was all about being on the right side and snaking your way through things. You had to develop a good instinct, know whom you could trust, and sometimes you only had luck. Your friend one day, might backstab you the next. In the end you could only trust yourself. Hadn't Azula proven that? Not even family could be trusted. He… he trusted uncle though… right? Uncle was different...

"... hey… hey you…" He violently recoiled as something touched his face.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone." He said panting, pain evident on his face.

"Are you alright? You seemed gone for a moment."

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are. you're shaking. Here, I can heal…"

"I don't need your help!" Zuko spat. "I don't want it…. I don't need pity… especially not from you."

"You…You… you do so need help. It's not like anyone else here has helped you up till now, no? You look like you've been here a while."

"Yeah, so? It's not like you would just let me go. I'm Fire Nation after all, your little Avatar's enemy."

"Aang wouldn't mind making Fire Nation friends. He doesn't want you to be his enemy."

"Ha, yeah of course, let's all cuddle and be friends, sure… I hate you. I hate the Avatar and I do not want your help, so shut it and leave me in peace."

"You… you… fine, captive… rot for all I care. I'd rather help someone grateful than such a…. a… uugh!" Katara angrily stomped off, in the direction Sokka and Toph had disappeared in.

00000

"Really Sokka?" Sokka visibly shrunk under Toph's harsh voice. They were in a side alley not far from the market. Sokka stared at the reddish stone structures, deciding then that he'd not be that easily intimidated by Toph:

"He deserved it!"

"Deserved it?" Toph exclaimed. "Deserved it? Haven't you taken note of his condition at all? No one deserves that."

"So he was a bit beat up… what do you think Fire Nation prisoners get treated, how Aang would have been treated. They're keeping the captive alive, what more do you expect?"

"No, they're not keeping him alive, they are draining him, killing him slowly, they just pretend to sustain him. It's cruel"

"You know Toph," Sokka said slowly, "The way my mom was killed, it was cruel too. How the Air Nomads ended, It was cruel, they didn't deserve it either. Life isn't fair, that's how it is, and I can't be like Aang, and believe in the good in everything. If anyone deserves punishment, it would be the Fire Nation. and he even recognized us… what does that say, Toph?!"

"He can't be blamed for what the Fire Nation has done."

"He could have refused."

"Maybe he didn't have a choice!" Toph bit out.

A new voice answered, angrily. They saw Katara approaching. "There always is a choice,.. and I just spoke with him. He refused healing, even though he desperately needs it, ungrateful brat." Katara was seething. Toph pushed the new info aside, she wasn't surprised, so she answered as if nothing had happened.

"You don't know him at all, how can you judge?"

"I don't care who he is, I don't care! I don't feel like helping an arrogant brat like him." Katara had her hands balled. She looked as if she was close to tears.

"Hey Sis, calm down…" Sokka shortly embraced his sister, wrapping an arm around her back. "It's okay, I understand." Huffing, Toph waited for them to get a hold of themselves. A few minutes passed in silence.

"We should still save him" She finally said, quietly.

"We should what? Are you crazy? We can't just go around and save some random prisoners. Especially not Fire Nation." Sokka's voice jumped quite a bit.

"If we don't, he'll die." Toph all but spat the words. Sokka replied without mercy.

"Hate to break it for you, but people die every day. Especially because of the Fire Nation. Besides, those we've encountered have been strictly loyal to the Fire Lord. What do you think will happen?" It was quiet for a minute. Then Toph spoke up again.

"He is a good person. I've spoken to him. I think there have been a lot of misunderstandings."

"Toph, he just threatened to announce who we were. He's not on our side. And you can't expect him to just switch sides." Sokka groaned at Toph's stubbornness.

"Aang would agree with me, besides: The guy'd be in our debt, he wouldn't disregard that, would he? Honour is a big deal in the Fire Nation, isn't it?"

"He'll be considered a traitor if he is caught or even seen with us. You can't expect that kind of commitment. And don't dare even mentioning this to Aang, he'd try to reform even the Fire Lord if he got the chance. That kid just is too good-natured for his own good."

"Are you sure, you're not just holding on to your grudges? We still need a firebending teacher for Aang. If he is a Firebender, then it'd be ideal."

"No, that is not the way to get Aang a teacher. Besides, Aang isn't anywhere near mastering Earthbending yet. We still have time to find him a teacher for Firebending."

"It's hard to find any willing firebender these days. You know that!"

"The answer Toph… is no! And it will stay no. Now, I want to hear nothing more about it. Let's go back to the inn." His voice was stern and left no room for argument. One could see Toph fuming, though she didn't say any more and just pressed her lips together. A moment later she stormed off.

The water siblings just stared after her, shrugging. They knew she'd need to cool off. They'd let her be for the time being.

00000

Toph however was already scheming. No, she wouldn't just give up so easily. Easily tracking her way back towards the market. She really needed to talk to him. Figure out his mind and skill set. Though, if she was honest, yeah she was just in denial, she was already set on getting him anyway.

He just hung there. Arms stretched fully, knees bent and feet dragging on the dirty ground. No one was bothering him at the moment. People hardly spared him a glance and went on with their business. She approached.

"What do you want?" She was surprised when he was the first to speak. He hadn't even moved to look up. His voice had been clipped though, angry as usual. "Can't you leave me alone? Is that too much to ask for?" The hint of despair that had seeped into his voice now, it was somehow new, had never been this strong. It bordered to pleading, throwing Toph off.

It took her a moment to recollect.

"Say, are you a Firebender?" She heard him move in surprise, lifting his head, then letting it sink again in frustration. She reached out with her Earthbending and noticed something odd. His head felt weird today, as if something was wrapped around it. Why?

"And if I was?" The words were spat, but she had expected the rude tone. He was on the defensive, which meant that he probably had the abilities.

"What is your plan? How do you get out of here?"

"Like I'd share that with you. Leave me alone." She had felt his body's reaction, he hadn't lied, but cringed, the taste of fear in the air for a moment.

"You don't have one, do you?" she said gently. Soon though she heard the chains rattle as he stood up, arms now bent, but wrists still elevated above his head.. Anger overpowering fear, frustration, sadness. It all was present.

"Are you here to torment me Toph? Come to gloat? To remind me how weak I am? Really, is it that what you're trying to accomplish? Is that who you are?… I've had enough of that,.. I've had enough…." His voice carried so many emotions, exhaustion carrying over all. She hadn't intended to point out his hopeless situation. She'd only wondered if there was any other way out for him. There likely wasn't. He'd have tried already, before losing so much physical advantage.

"I didn't mean it that way." She got no answer and so they sank into silence.

She felt for the dust clinging to his body once again. Felt how the breeze, or rather the wind now, moved some particles that didn't stick to his skin. Once again, his face felt weird. Pretty certainly there was something wrapped around his head.

"Did they bandage your head?" The boy moved in surprise at the inquiry, then shook his head.

"No, someone decided to blindfold me and then left, just this morning. How would you know? Aren't you blind?" Toph was still for a moment, but then decided to explain.

"I see with my bending, there is dust all around us..." then she added, sheepishly: "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Oh… you know, I should be thankful, the darkness helps with the headache."

Toph was pleasantly surprised to finally have a decently tempered conversation with him. "I bet they didn't realize that" She commented and Zuko felt his lips twitch. But then Toph dropped the bomb.

"Aang will need a teacher, for firebending." She stated thoughtful. The prisoner's head shot up.

"Forget it!" Zuko spat the words, obviously appalled at the suggestion. His whole body had tensed, gone was the semi-pleasant atmosphere they had had just moments before.

"It was merely a thought." Toph couldn't help but feel that somehow, his trust in her had been broken. And it was true. Zuko had wanted to believe that the girl, approaching him day after day had only done so to talk to him, hoped so, in some weird way, as she had felt closest to an ally he currently had, but this had wiped it away in one clean sweep.

"I am loyal to the Fire Lord, therefore the Avatar is, and stays my enemy."

"Even though the Firelord won't lift a finger to get you out of here?" Zuko growled at that, a feral sound coming from the depths of his chest.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Toph drew back. Somehow these words were filled with more than just spite. He'd had a darker quality to his voice, saying this, than anything before. As if he desperately wanted to believe something was whole, when it really had begun to crack. She could feel his trembling and didn't know what she should do.

She'd never been good with comforting people, and so she left, gave him space, as much as he could have in his situation anyway.

That in mind, she made her way to one of the stands selling clothing. She'd take care of some things in the meantime. Finalizing her plan of action.

In the sky, there was a storm brewing. Already it was driving gusts of warm wind through the alleys and over the market, promising rain. The air was growing humid and making everyone sluggish.

00000

Zuko was glad she had left. This new revelation was just too much. So they thought of him as a possible firebending teacher!?… he who still struggled with the basics. He, who had hunted the Avatar, though he supposed they didn't know that it was him yet. Still… it was just so absurd.

At the same time, he felt so alone, abandoned. Toph had been the only one here, to treat him with any kindness and apparently unconditional commitment. Well, she had shown her true colours just now…

Zuko wondered though, she had ran off at a strange point in their conversation. Disregarding him completely, it was unlike their other meetings. And so he pondered and waited for the day to end.

00000

He heard them approach, at least five people. Zuko licked his dry lips, swallowing thick spit. It mildly crossed his mind that his hearing was getting better, and also the all around awareness of people. His senses hyper sensitive now.

"Hey fire boy, get up. Don't slack off here." Zuko suddenly felt something spring to life, a flame, somewhere in their midst. "I said get up. Pick your feet off the ground. Or we'll make you." Zuko stumbled to his feet. not to heed the command, but as a signal that he still had the strength, still had some fight left in him…

Someone grabbed his chin and he winced at the touch. "I think we should let him see this, don't you agree?" Various sounds of agreement before Zuko's blindfold was ripped off. He was forced to stare directly into the flames of a torch. The sight made his legs and head move on it's own… recoiling. Trying to move away of the flames. Memories momentarily mixing with realty.

"Oh yeah, hot, isn't it? Now look at what the Fire Nation caused." The young man in front of zuko held out his hand and the torch was taken away. The hand was obviously crippled. The skin contracted that the fingers couldn't be stretched normally anymore. The guy angrily pulled back his sleeve, where the burn continued up till the elbow.

"And you will pay. I want to see the pain and fear on your face as your own element is turned against you and you can't do anything about it." he started laughing. Again the torch was waved around in front of his face, the flames reflecting in his eyes. The guy wasn't looking though. And Zuko wasn't paying much attention to him anymore either. His attention was focused on the flame, trying to stay calm. He could do it, he would snuff out that fire before it burned him. He closed his eyes, feeling for the flame again. There was shouting around him, but he didn't listen. The flame had moved down to his ragged pant legs.

The guy was laughing as the fabric caught fire, but Zuko didn't move. He put all his focus on the flame, trying to frame it, to snuff it, quickly, as he had done in past. Someone grabbed him by the ear though, breaking the concentration .

"Open your eyes, look at it!" His hair was grabbed and head pushed forward and held there. He yelped in pain as his wrists were jolted. "You see the flames climbing up? starting to feel the terror that it soon will touch skin?..." Zuko panted. He could already feel the heat and now desperately stomped his foot, to have the snuffing out focused. The flames only flickered, climbing ever higher. "... smell the stench of burned hair and skin… until you're nauseous. Imagine, being trapped in it, smoke filling your lungs… no air to breathe. That's how it felt. I was at the verge of passing out, hear me?!"

The flames were flickering. Every attempt was visible, but not enough. Zuko fidgeted with his fingers, he could feel the panic coming. Zuko stared down again. The hand on his hair had disappeared. Holding his breath, he tried again, His immobility hindering him in addition to his already weak state. It just didn't want to work. The flames wouldn't obey him anymore, hadn't for a while. The flames flickered again. the heat hurt already, the flames almost licked his knee. He started shaking, didn't hear the talking around him anymore, the laughing, the jeering. He wanted to live, not burn. He would not beg again though. He was so sick of this. He had failed, the fire would eat at his flesh, tear into him. He couldn't put it out.

He didn't move, didn't struggle or scream, he only recalled this strong _want_ , no, _need_ to live, as he resigned to this fate, a sense of calmness overcoming him. He closed his eyes, not caring to lift his head…

The heat lessened. He could still feel the flames, the fire was alive… it actually felt more alive than ever. He opened his eyes to stare at his leg. There was a black track on his skin, where the heat had left soot on it, the fabric had shriveled away while burning, falling down in ashes. But what really captured his attention was the fire itself. It had grown darker, the flames now a dark red to gentle orange, not the heaty yellow he was used to. He realized that it was in fact touching his skin, but it didn't burn him. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. Looking at it again he noticed that it had stopped spreading. It was only flicking in place now.

Slowly he registered the sounds again. The shouting, the cheering. He raised his head. Searching for his tormentor's eyes, capturing them in his own burning gaze.

"Put it out!"The young man froze. Zuko spoke with a strange calmness, not cold, but burning in it's own quiet way. The crippled youth winced. He still was staring at Zuko's face. Then Zuko witnessed as the torch fell to the ground. As if in trance, the other slowly turned to grab a bucket of water. In one swift motion Zuko got drenched. The fire died with sizzling noises. Zuko's knees buckled and another painful jolt went through his arms. He felt the other one approach. two hands almost gently grabbed his chin and made him look up. He felt the rough texture of scar texture, the weird way the hand was held. The crippled hand moved towards the scar, thumb running over it slowly. The youth began shaking… then suddenly Zuko's head was pushed down and the other backed away, shaking his head in shock. He staggered, then turned around, retreating.. Others following him, calling a name. He was left alone.

Zuko breathed out a sigh in relief.

00000

"I'll be out tonight! I'll meet you at Appa's barn tomorrow, alright?" Toph quickly slipped out of the apartment. It was evening and she still had some things she wanted to take care of.

The winds outside had picked up and the air was unbearably humid. She went to the place she had hidden her backpack with the things she had bought this afternoon. She'd bring them to Appa now, she could already smell the approaching rain in the didn't want the bag to get wet, so she would place it under Appa's tail or something like that. When she started to go back to the inn, the drops finally started to fall.

In the meanwhile Zuko was standing up, head leaned back and mouth wide open, trying to get as much liquid into his system as he could. The rain was still warm, but he knew, the thunderstorm hadn't yet started, the rain would turn colder still and the winds would cool. And he would stand there, waiting for the shower to pass, unable to use the water properly. Freezing.

He already felt the wetness running down on him, washing down more than a week worth of grime and sweat. At least the thought was pleasant.

He heard the splashing of steps in puddles behind him. He didn't move until the person stopped and called.

"Hey Sparky!" Zuko looked up.

"You…" He spoke flatly. Toph approached, slowly and sat down on the dirty ground before him and grinned towards his direction. "Why are you here? I told you, I want nothing to do with the Avatar."

"I'm not the Avatar." Toph was twirling dirt in her hand. Zuko just glared at her for a moment.

"Fine, do what you want, just be quiet and let me be…. and don't come complaining to me tomorrow if you get sick!" Zuko stared at the ground, Toph chuckled quietly.

"We are leaving early tomorrow morning." Zuko looked up, but Toph was smiling into nowhere, not giving away much. He didn't know what to reply, so he just left it be and waited.

The rain gradually got colder. The first strikes of lightning could be seen and thunder could be heard. Toph occasionally winced at the noise. They were alone on the deserted market place and the weather gave the place a sinister feel. Zuko was starting to shake. He saw Toph had made a wall which seemed to shield her a bit from wind and some of the rain. He saw that her clothes clung to her frame just like his pants uncomfortably clung to his. Zuko sank into himself, not caring to keep standing properly anymore, he better tried to relax and get some sleep. Another hour passed and they were just standing there. The sky was now dark, only lightning illuminating it occasionally. Toph had kept up with his wish and had not uttered another word to him. Zuko focused on breathing, trying to warm himself a bit with his firebending without success yet again. He had his mouth opened against the sky to catch the precious liquid, but secretly also, to keep his teeth from chattering.

Then, suddenly his knees touched ground below him, He lifted his head towards Toph in shock. He hadn't felt the structure move at all, but here he was, sitting fully on his shins… With wide eyes he regarded Toph. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Getting you some relief, helping you lay down." The pace at which the structure was being lowered increased. Soon he was fully kneeling. "You better move a bit so your hands won't be encased in stone, alright?" Zuko just let his head fall forward, but after a moment, he scrambled backwards a bit. He straightened his back when his shoulders finally were allowed to rotate downwards and bit down on his teeth to keep from moaning in pain. Finally, he lay on the ground fully, curled into himself, arms held close. He didn't care that he was laying in a puddle of dirt and water. He didn't care about the freezing rain nor the uncomfortable ground right now, he was just glad that he was able to lay down. Zuko soon doze off, exhausted as he was.

Toph still observed the young man, as he collapsed in exhaustion right in front of her. After he had been lowered to the ground he had quickly curled, taking deep breaths. Those quickly evened out though. His vibrations were steady now and she knew, he was asleep. She continued waiting, when would those guards finally show up?

00000

"Sparky…. Sparky?" Gentle shaking by warm hands woke him up. He groaned, but then noticed that he was laying down, and was all wet still.

"What…" He opened his eyes, only to be greeted with a faint silhouette, he recognized as Toph's.

"They weren't here already? Were they?"

"Who?"

"Your guards, they didn't show up yet, but it's about eleven at night now, so I doubt they will… were they here before I came?" Zuko turned his head into her direction. letting out a sigh.

"Don't you get it!? They won't come. It's raining, so I have water."

Toph said nothing, so Zuko turned back, fully intend to go back to sleep, ignoring Toph as she moved. But then he felt something tug at his wrists. His arms were gently turned, then he heard some clicking noises and his wrists were jolted slightly. He heard a click and felt the metal give way. Toph gently lifted his hand towards his body and put it on his belly. Then he felt his other wrist being turned and handled in a similar manner. Toph walked around him and he turned on his back fully, taking deep breaths. He had neither the energy nor the heart to protest.

So they were desperate enough to get a prisoner to teach the Avatar firebending!'… so they were showing their true colours now. He couldn't help but snort.

Toph looked up. "What is it? Are you okay?" Zuko turned his head to her. Glaring at her, even though he knew she could see nothing.

"I'm still your enemy."

"I know." She moved the shackles around his legs, causing him to hiss. Another shackle fell away, only one left. "You will be in our dept, you understand what that means, right?"

Zuko let his head sink and reluctantly answered: "Yeah"

"I don't expect you to change sides, I don't expect you to do something against your homeland… but don't make life difficult for us as long as we are travelling together, alright?" Zuko only grunted. She grabbed the remaining shackles around his feet and opened them also. The young man however made no move, he just lay there, breathing, staring off into nothing.

Toph let go of the shackles and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on, let's go!" She urged and only slowly Zuko uncurled and pushed himself up.

"Toph?... Thank you…"


	4. A Name for Whom?

A/N: This story has been changed to M. there are **Trigger warnings** , but to not spoil things, I put them **down at the end of the chapter.** So if you want to be warned… go look there;)

On with the story.

Chapter 4: A Name for whom?

Looking back, Zuko's memory was really sketchy, he remembered his escape only in fragments, having no idea what had happened in between. He remembered collapsing various times, being caught, near supported by Toph. He'd been fighting a losing battle against his body. Swaying and falling. Having chains keep his hands locked in the air day after day really had taken a toll on his feeling for balance and his own strength. Toph finally put an end to watching quietly, forcing help upon him.

Feelings of slight panic when they had passed through the wall, with no light illuminating the path. It had felt suffocating. Once outside, Toph allowed him no rest but lead him straight into some direction. Rain still fell heavily upon them, washing away part of the grime accumulated on Zuko's skin. His hair dripped and the pants stuck uncomfortably to his skin.

He knew, he hadn't run on his escape, not once. He simply hadn't had the energy for it. He didn't think of the future, the now was challenging enough and when Toph finally announced that they were there, he all but collapsed in front of Appa's huge face, not really registering it anymore. However, when Appa grumbled and started licking him, he came to his senses quick enough and tried scrambling away.

"Appa, let him be... Sparky, I suggest you change before you lay down to sleep, I've got some fresh clothes for you here." Zuko looked up tiredly, only a hint of surprise made it through the fog that was his mind. "I won't look, don't worry"

"Ugh?"

000000

Toph finally sat below the earth shelter she had stamped from the ground, looking over at a protective Appa who had tucked the sickly sleeping young man between some legs to keep him warm and safe. Sighing she relaxed and had drifted off to sleep before she knew it.

The night was rattled with Zuko's coughs, Toph tried to ignore it, feeling helpless. The boy, having fallen in a slight fever, had tried to get away from Appa's suffocating heat, struggling weakly. Appa however had refused to let him roll too far away… hadn't let him go into the cold air and rain again.

His sleep seemed restless, the thrashing woke Toph quite a few times.

In fact Toph seriously doubted that his sleep had been recreative, she'd felt the night terrors, the panic that hit him more than once. At dawn he finally calmed down enough for her to dive into a light sleep.

00000

When Zuko finally felt the sun rise, he still felt tired, but he didn't drift off to sleep again. Pain ran through his body in shivers. He just stared at the dawn and the girl lying curled up below some kind of earth shelter. The Avatar's companion, Toph. Did she have any idea whom she just had rescued? He was doubtful about that, however his musings were cut short abruptly when Toph spoke.

"The others are coming… they're running!" Zuko looked up to see that Toph had straightened and had an attentive posture. Groaning he pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against Appa's legs. Frowning he looked for what she'd noticed.

He heard them first, though it still took more than a minute for him to do so. Soon enough he could make them out with his eyes.

"Aang it's just a little more… yeah, just over there" The voice of the female waterbender reached his ears, a moment later a disheveled airbender landed on his feet in front of appa.

Zuko felt himself tense, the airbender had turned to Appa's head as he was greeting him. How long had he not seen the Avatar? Last time, he'd been on a rampage on the North Pole. It seemed a lifetime ago. Zuko felt goosebumps spreading on his skin, felt his heartbeat quicken. He barely registered what was going on around him, he couldn't comprehend his reaction, nor why he felt the need to hide. Maybe it was the general helplessness lately that had lead to this. He couldn't recall how many times he'd just wanted to disappear, to be unseen. And he honestly didn't want his enemy to see him weak like this. Wasn't it ever enough? It wasn't even these last weeks of being displayed publicly, it was his whole life. His father's open and hostile dislike toward him. The court, which he'd never truly understood at all. And especially, when he had stood there, expecting that old general, in the Agni Kai, realizing whom he'd have to fight right then and there.

Afterwards it had only gotten worse. he knew, some people on board of his ship had not really respected him for a long time, they had at least tried to hide it. Shunned by his own people, more openly on Zhao's ship, he'd held his head high, determined to prove himself. More so he'd held his head high amongst enemies. It was impossible though. The last weeks had been the peak, they had slowly let him drain his energy, weakened his body systematically, and used him and his presence to let out their frustrations. He'd never felt this weak; never this helpless; Unable to change a thing about it.

"... on lockdown, we barely made it out. Good thing Aang is an airbender" from afar Zuko registered Sokka's voice, and words, absentmindedly noting their meaning. "… oh yeah hi Appa, yeah we missed you too, had a good vacca … you?!" The suddenly accusing tone made Zuko wince…

"What are you doing here?..." the voice turned away, "Toph, tell me you didn't!" the firebender held his head, the loud noise hurting in his ears.

"Sokka? What do you mean?... oh" Aang's voice, then a breeze of air as someone landed lightly before Zuko's feet.

"Hey guys, we should leave!" Toph was ignored by the others.

Aang had stepped closer and was taking in the poor condition of the person at Appa's feet. The caring person he was, stretching out a hand to comfort the boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zuko looked up, blue arrows the first thing he registered, he remembered them glowing, memories mixing already. When he felt something touch his arm he just reacted. Grabbing the arm and hurling the person away with surprising strength. He panted.

"... Stay away… from me… Avatar!" The last word all but dripping with venom, despite the cracking sore voice. "Stay away." Zuko felt himself shaking, avoiding to look at Aang.

"People, really, we should get moving. Twinkletoes, I'll take care of Sparky, just get Appa saddled, alright?" Toph grabbed Aang and pushed him into direction saddle. Zuko just curled in on himself again, trying to calm down, ignoring what was going on around him once more, he had no energy to keep track and the comfort of actual, dry clothes kept him in a rather sluggish state of mind. He didn't feel Katara approach and once more was startled when he heard a voice so nearby.

"It's you from yesterday, did you tell Toph thank you for the clothes?" annoyed, Zuko groaned.

"I did,... peasant"...

"Oh… good" Katara was startled. She hadn't expected that response, and the last word awoke unpleasant memories. Seriously, were all Fire Nation people like this? Just as she reached that thought, Aang called for them to move, as he was going to airbend the saddle on Appa's back. Zuko crawled out from below Appa's feet, scrambling to his feet with difficulty. Katara was still observing him, observing the colour of the skin on his hands. It was all an angry red from sunburn. Days standing in the hot sun without shade, would do that to you, she mused. He seemed to somewhat observe Appa's saddling, standing with the back turned to her, shivering in the wind. The weather had cooled down considerably the past night, and he didn't look healthy at all either. She supposed, as soon as they'd be in the air, she would do something about that, it was not like there was much else to do when flying. Though she didn't look forward to the attitude he had displayed up till now. She turned away and helped Sokka and Toph pack up the last bits of their restocked supplies. Aang soon flew them up into the saddle to strap them down with Sokka. Then they were ready. Toph ushered the stranger up with the help of Earthbending, and led him to a free place on the saddle, Katara, already seated saw how he sank down, wincing when he leaned back against the saddle, he repositioned himself, wincing more. He hadn't spoken again and as Appa jumped off the ground, after the usual yip-yip, the boy tensed visibly for a moment.

"Hey Sparks, you alright?" Toph asked gently, leaning over. Katara only heard mumbling, something that could have meant "Leave me alone". Toph indeed quit bothering him though, and started up a conversation with Sokka. Katara did however observe him for a few more minutes. His head hung low, and though not quite as bad as his hands, the skin was sunburned as well, though his face indeed also showed a wide display on varying bruise-colours.

"It is impolite to stare!" She startled. The thin body, she had been observing hadn't moved. He hadn't turned his head to speak with her, but his raw voice had a poisonous quality to it.

"You're not very polite yourself" Katara replied.

"So what? I didn't ask you to rescue me."

"Don't you want to live? You're lucky Toph did what she did, your attitude is appalling." He replied only after a moment, moving to the ground to curl into himself, fully laying down now.

"I'm not so sure about that." Just then Aang called out for her and she moved to Appa's head.

00000

Zuko was glad for the distraction Aang provided Katara, he didn't want to be scrutinized again already. He was so very tired, his whole body itching and hurting. It hurt to breathe, and not only because his throat was raw, he was pretty sure he had at least some bruised ribs. He was freezing even though Toph had given him clothes and a blanket. The clothes were irritating his wounds and burned skin, it hurt, but lately, when his body parts weren't asleep from the uncomfortable positions, everything had hurt, so it didn't really matter anymore, would he even feel alive with lack of pain? Why did blacking out evade him? Dreamless oblivion, it sounded so nice right now. He felt sick, hating the feeling of Appa's jump off the ground had caused in his stomach, he had felt like throwing up enough times for a lifetime lately. There, another shift in the air, he groaned miserably.

"Sparky?... want some water?" Water sounded like a really good idea right now.

00000

Katara carefully made her way across the saddle and up to Appa's head, sinking down next to Aang. She could see that something was eating up Aang.

"What is it?" It took Aang a moment to collect his thoughts and turn them into words.

"He's afraid of me… just what am I going to do Katara?" Katara grabbed his hand, a calming gesture.

"Hmm. I don't think I can say much you don't already know. But it will be fine. There is not much you can do except wait and prove him wrong, but you're so kind, he just got to see that at some point, no?"

"I just don't understand why. Tell me, what happened to him to make him that way?"

Katara sighed by way of response. "He… well, I only saw him there once, I didn't know Toph would actually rescue him. He was publicly displayed on the market."

"Why would anyone do that, and you didn't plan on rescuing him then?"

Katara was bewildered by Aang's stance on the Fire Nation character, they had killed all his people and yet he would've wanted to save him. She was at a loss. She erred and scratched her head before replying "No, Sokka and I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring an enemy into our midst."

"But he was hurt! How could you?"

"Aang, we can't go rescuing puppies at every corner. What if Azula finds us again, what do you think a Firebender would do, he'd possibly even help capturing you. I just didn't think it as safe."

"I didn't think you could be so heartless, I mean, look at him, I've only seen his face, but that is in bad enough shape. and anyway, we could always leave him behind somewhere, under someone's care."

"And have a repeat of what happened to him already? Pray tell who would take him and not harm him, despite his nationality?" Aang looked at her, a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth.

"I can easily think of someone… Iroh!"

"As if we just would run into him again in the next few days. and anyway, Iroh is on the run, not only from Azula but a fugitive just like this guy. And Iroh is searching for Zuko still."

"Iroh would care." Katara just shook her head, there was no point in discussing. Aang would not understand. And anyway, Toph had rescued him, so he was safe for the time being.

She understood where Aang came from, no question. Still she couldn't help but think she was right either. taking on a captive could only cause so many complications. They simply couldn't afford that. but it was no use to discuss that with a pacifist, so she kept herself from replying, only stared into the width of the landscape below them.

00000

Upon her slightest touch the boy jerked awake violently. Startled she drew back. He had uncurled himself and sat now, still pushed up on his arms.

"What?" She only barely could make out his eye colour as golden, he held his eyes squinted, though she couldn't make out if it was because of the bruises and sunburned skin, or the sun. So she took the moment to further observe him, for the first time realizing, how contorted his features were through his condition. She tried to see what he would look like anyway. His cheeks looked taunt despite the swollen bruising in places.

He moved, clearly impatient.

"Don't touch me!" He was laying back down, she realized.

"Wait" He pushed up again, knitting his, wait…, was he missing an eyebrow?

"Stay away!"

"I'm a healer, you've got nothing to fear" He snorted, unamused.

"You're a waterbender, we're enemies." Katara hadn't expected such ferocity. She'd have to figure out how to make him compliant, and quickly, before he drew back into himself.

"Fine. You're our prisoner, I demand you let me check on your health!" His gaze grew a few shades darker.

"You demand…" His voice lacked inflection, it was merely a statement. "... I decline!" There was a final note in his words this time around. He turned away, but did not lay back down yet. She had a feeling, it was because he knew he couldn't win, but didn't want to be caught off guard. He actually was moving now, to be able to look over the saddle border, his face contorted into a pained expression. The pain was more than evident in the way he moved too. He pulled the blanket closer, draping it over his shoulders. It was then that Katara's brother came to her rescue.

"Firebender! You know Azula, right?" The reaction to "Firebender" was nothing compared to that name. He actually winced, eyes widening slightly. It was enough of a reaction for Sokka to continue.

"One thing I learned about her, besides her being overly talented and ambitious is, that she despises, but feeds on others weaknesses. Now… How do you think, she would treat you, should you fall into her hands?"

00000

Zuko shivered at the suggestion. Images of his last encounter with his sister still vividly in his mind. He knew what Sokka meant. He was at his weakest, and while… Sokka ended his pregnant pause, interrupting Zuko's inner dialog. "And don't even think of slowing us down to ensure the Avatars capture, nor that I will let Aang nor Toph save your sorry hide if you lag behind during an escape. So do us both a favour and let my sis do her job."

The words made Zuko wince on the inside, his mind only slowly comprehending what Sokka had said. It made sense, but every fiber of his being wanted to refuse, recoiled at the thought already. He didn't want to be touched at all, by anyone. Nor did he trust them. However, and it bothered him a lot, Sokka's words made sense. More than Zuko liked to admit.

"Since when do you call yourself a healer?" There was the tiniest note of annoyance in her voice, as she replied, obviously not appreciating his doubt.

"I was properly trained in the art of healing with Waterbending at the north pole." Zuko was quick to reply once more:

"I don't want to be your test subject." he couldn't help it but to fight against the proposal. His body showed evidence of things he rather would bury and never be reminded of again. Not that that was possible, he doubted to ever be able to leave this shame behind. Even if everything was healed without scarring, which he doubted too, it would still haunt him in his nightmares. Just as it did after the Agni Kai.

He couldn't afford to fall into Azula's hands however. And he realized, with his current options and recourses, it would be nearly impossible to redeem himself in bringing the avatar home. He simply wouldn't get that far. Besides, after all that had happened, was there any way left to redeem himself at all? Was going home even an option?

Rejected by his father, hunted by his sister, shunned by all others, and only already because of his heritage as a firebender. At least the Avatar's group hadn't opposed him with the malice, everyone else had shown towards him, though Zuko supposed, this was because of their naivety. They all were children still, after all. Really, the only company he wished for was his uncle's.

"... Hello, earth to you?..." He looked up, realizing, he had been drifting off in his musings without even noticing that they had been in a conversation. "...I know what I'm doing. I won't try something I'm not sure will work. I promise."

"Fine," He all but growled the word. Rather give in this time, when it actually might benefit him, than fighting a battle he couldn't win, however he couldn't just leave it at that. Too many time his trust had been broken. "But I tell you, should you mistreat my word, I'll take revenge the next chance I get!"

"I can live with that for now… Alright, please take off your shirt, this works better with skin contact." Zuko was less than pleased, but complied for now. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen the mess he presented before, well except maybe the Avatar. Still, he had learned to appreciate clothing, not only for the warmth, but also for the simple barrier it provided, keeping gazes at bay.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the pain, he still tried though, when he took off his shirt. No one commented on it.

"The water will start to glow in a moment, I'll touch you and will let the water act as an extension of my being, scanning your injuries before I start healing anything, alright?" Zuko only nodded grimly. She took water from her pouch and as she had said before, it gave off an ethereal glow around her hands, then she then laid her hands gently on his chest and he literally felt the waters push forward, entering him. It caused his breath to hitch, it felt strange and he couldn't decide if it was in an invasive way or not. He decided that he didn't like it either way. He felt her checking different areas, starting with his chest, he felt her check his arms, his head, then she went down to his belly and legs. Finally she held the water still, just around her hands at his chest.

"Well, you do have a lot of wounds. There are two bruised ribs, you've got a bad case of sunburn and the whip marks on your back, I can treat all of that. Your eye…"

"I know my injuries, you don't need to list them off, and my eye, that's an old wound, leave it be! It can't be healed." Zuko snubbed, Katara ignored him, not thinking too much by the response.

"I suppose I'll start on your skin, turn around please, I want to start on your back."

He did as asked and she set to work. "I won't be able to do everything in one session, just saying."

Zuko felt the relief of the healing with contempt, still not at ease with the idea of having a waterbender heal him.

"So what's your name? Can't keep calling you Firebender, can't we?!" She felt him chuckle humorlessly, feeling him tense at the pain it caused him to do so. Katara waited for the answer, but he stayed silent, after a while it was clear that he wouldn't respond. She'd just ask again, then.

"What is…"

"What does it matter?"

"How can it not? It's your identity, it's who you are"

"Is it really?... I'll still be the firebender to you. It wouldn't change a thing." Katara paused momentarily, in shock that he would even question her statement, then set to answer, as she returned her focus back into healing him.

"It would be a first step to get to know you…"

"It would be the last, you wouldn't look further, no one ever does…" Zuko trailed off forlornly

"Ha,... your attitude certainly does not help." Sokka commented smugly from his corner. Zuko tensed, then turned around, pushing Katara's hand away in the process.

"Leave me alone, all of you!" He grabbed his shirt and quickly slipped it on before Katara could stop him. Curling into himself he pulled the blanket over his head, dismissing them entirely.

"Sokka, was that really necessary?" Katara released the water she had healed him with, throwing it overboard. She looked back at the bundle that represented their newest addition. She saw the rise and fall of the blanket, which signified his breathing to be calm. He probably was asleep again, or nearly so.

She thought of his words. What had he meant with what he'd said? How did he identify himself if not with a name? And why would a name make all the difference. Sure, she wasn't all that happy he was here, but now that he was, they might as well try to get along. On that, he really needed to wash properly the next time they stopped, his smell was more than just unpleasant.

There was another subject that held her attention though. He was in bad shape, He was more than a bit underweight for one, then, his body had been fighting off infection. She was surprised, he had no blood poisoning, but she supposed, he wouldn't have lasted long at all, had that been the case. Still, various wounds were infected and drawing out infection was a tedious task. And she wasn't even done with his back. However, there were more wounds than just the skin. The bruised rib she could understand, less so some injuries she'd felt around the end of his intestine track. It was very worrying, she didn't know how those injuries came into existence. Was there something wrong with his digestion? She'd have to ask him. Also, his voice was worrying her, no doubt his throat was sore, and she could see varying reasons as to why, it was no doubt painful too, so she'd try to take care of it sometimes. She only hoped, his attitude wouldn't take a turn for the worse, if he got his full voice back.

00000

Startling out of another set of horrid memories, repeatedly visiting in nightmares, he lay very still, trying to assess his whereabouts. They were still in the air, he could feel the breeze penetrating his clothes. Shivering he pulled the blanket closer. He had to have slept a few hours as the sun had changed position. He observed the happenings in the saddle carefully. Sokka seemed to be snoozing in one corner. Toph, bored out of her mind, was playing with a stone she had brought, and Katara seemed to be fixing some clothes, if the needle and thread that moved in and out of fabric were anything to go by. He slowly moved to sit up, biting back a groan as he put weight on his wrists. He dared a peek over the saddle border and saw, that the landscape had changed considerably.

"You're awake" It was a statement. He didn't turn around, it was clear he was awake after all. He was still tired. "You should eat something, we didn't want to wake you up when we did." He turned around then. "Not hungry" He really wasn't, though it faintly crossed his mind, that he had just gotten used to the feeling of hunger, it might have been hard to distinguish within all the pain he was in.

"You should still eat. You need to give your body something to work with, for healing." She got up and pressed something in his hands, it was a slice of bread, still soft. Consciously he took a bite.

00000

The next time he woke through a soft jostling. "Hey, time to get up, Sparks!" Toph gently pulled him up, still sleepy, he followed her lead. "Hey, firebender, could you help start the fire?" Zuko tensed.

"No" Sokka looked up from where he was building up a fire pit.

"Why not?" Zuko ignored him and carefully stepped down from Appa, standing on the ground on wobbly legs. He sat down a few meters away from the not-yet fire pit, facing the forest, rather than Sokka, who had watched him critically.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Zuko didn't even look up, he only pulled his blanket closer.

"Who do you think you are? You might be a prisoner, but everyone's got to pull their own weight in this group. You will be no exception Firebender, so come here and play your magic. I'm hungry."

Still no reaction. Angry Sokka got up to grab the object of his annoyance. He failed to notice Zuko tense at the approach. The violent recoiling, when he grabbed the other's wrist finally was noted, but he paid it no heed, pulling up the other.

Zuko barely stumbled a step before he collapsed, hyperventilating, stuck in a fully blown panic attack. Legs refusing to carry him.

"Woow, what's going on with you?" He had let go at the startling reaction, and now was staring down at a quivering body on the ground, breathing weirdly. Toph was already approaching fast.

"Sokka, what did you do?" She sank down on her knees next to the young man on the ground, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his back. The slightest touch caused him to squirm and try to move away though. Barely she could make out the words he whispered, between gasping for air. Katara by now, had arrived at the scene too.

"What is going on?... Toph, I don't think you're helping him calm down. Sokka, go make the fire." Toph had retracted her hand and just sat beside him helplessly now, unsure of what to do. Katara knelt down beside her, starting to talk in a calm even voice.

00000

Everything was in a haze, it was happening again. He had pulled his mind far away, into a save corner within. Faintly he felt himself breathing, faintly he felt the ground below, memories still flooding his mind of other things he'd felt before. Only slowly, his mind registered the lack of these, was it over already? There were calm noises, he felt dizzy.

time passed and he grew more aware, focus growing on the pattern of the noises, on the ground he touched. A hesitant realisation, he indeed wasn't hanging from those chains anymore. He was laying on the ground, and nothing was happening. He needed to calm down. He grabbed the dust under his hands, holding onto it as if it was a life line. Focussing on the sensation of his body weight against the earth. There was a voice, he realized now, talking to him. It was soft and gentle. Mother?

It promised safety, it told him to come back, to calm his breathing. It demanded his focus. It was a patient melody.

00000

Katara observed the breathing slowly calm down, frail hands twitching, grabbing what was on the ground. He barely moved otherwise, but she continued humming even so. In the end he was calm again, though the shivering hadn't stopped yet.

She waited another minute to be sure, then stopping the use of her voice, hoping he would be listening to her words in a moment, not only her voice.

"Can you get up now?" Hadn't she been looking for a reaction so closely, she might have missed it. It took another minute, before he opened his eyes, slowly unfurling. The amber eyes widened in recognition, however returned to a rather dull stare just a moment later. Energy obviously spent. Sluggish moves led to him sitting up.

"Toph, could you accompany him to wash up, down at the lake? I need to take care of cooking."

"Sure, come on Sparks, let's move." Katara had gotten up and moved to one of their packages, searching for something in the twilight of the tilting sun. Sokka had finally managed a fire going, casting a tiny bit additional light to the opening they were camping in. Katara had apparently found what she searched for. Returning to Toph who was currently supporting the taller boy next to her, as he still seemed rather unsteady.

"Here, a change of clothing, I'll wash those you are wearing later." Toph took them under her arm, then led Zuko towards the lake. Still a safe distance from the water she let go of him and sat down.

"Go ahead, it's not like I can see you undress anyway, much too dark for that, so don't worry about it."

00000

The slow going travel down towards the water gave Zuko the time for quite a few contemplations. For one, he yearned to wash off all the dirt and grime off, even though he didn't feel like he could ever get clean anymore anyway. For the other, he dreaded removing the mask that had apparently kept his identity hidden up till now. He knew, he wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but couldn't help to wish for it.

He faintly registered Toph letting go of his arm and plummeting down on the beach.

"Go ahead, it's not like I can see you undress anyway, much too dark for that, so don't worry about it." Right, she was blind. He suppressed a sigh, doing as she suggested. The water was cold to touch, and he found his reluctance only grew with the prospect of that fact. Still he slowly took more steps in, already freezing.

"Sparks, I'd advise you to do a thorough job, unless you want Katara to throw a fit and help you out… just saying." Well there went that option, he'd much rather wash his face himself, than have them reveal it, nor did he want any reason for them to touch him.

Katara had given him a piece of soap to use, and so he hesitatingly dove under to wet his hair. It felt strangely freeing, even though the cold stung and the water burned in his wounds. He started to work in the soap, picking up the pace, starting to rub his skin raw, suddenly desperate, he'd never get clean.

The soap burned in his eyes, but the grime slowly washed off, leaving the reddish burned skin, as well as all the skins other unnatural colorations, in plain sight. When he was done, his legs had already gone numb from the cold, he stumbled towards Toph, who, tactically facing away, had held out some kind of towel for him. He thankfully grabbed onto it, rubbing his skin raw once more.

"Hey, don't kill that spot, you've been rubbing on it for like a whole minute!" mechanically he moved on, trying not to lose track of his thoughts again. The shirt handed to him exposed his arms, it was baggy on his skinny frame, and the pants were even worse. He was glad that he had a cord to bind them to his hips. Once dressed he sat down to recuperate. The whole exercise, as well as the panic attack had thoroughly drained him and he didn't feel like he could make the way back just yet. He grabbed the clothes he'd worn before and started to fold them, only to stare out on the sea afterwards, looking as the sky continuously grew darker. They had been sitting there quietly for a while before Toph suggested that they should return. He had no energy to argue, he simply got up. Noticing how the pants were an inch short, as he felt the breeze caress his skin. His feet unprotected anyway, well, at least the constant standing on bare feet the past weeks had helped them to adjust, it didn't hurt to walk on the gravel, as it would have before, then again… he'd grown so adjusted to constant pain, he might just not register it anymore.

They still had to take another break in the middle of the way, because his legs wouldn't carry him any further, but in the end they made it back to the fire place.

Zuko held his head down, self conscious of how easily recognizable his scar was and how much he wanted to hide it. Sokka and Aang were discussing something apparently, though he hadn't listened what was being said, then Sokka's voice modulation changed.

"...Finally…. what took you so long? I've been dying to…. Hey those are my clothes…"

"Shut up Sokka, I gave them to him, I need to wash his." Katara's voice sounded annoyed.

"you could have at least asked." Sokka's whiny voice didn't make things any better.

"Eat, and shut up for once"

"Finally"

Katara held out two filled bowls for Toph and Zuko, once they were seated. Now, not hidden below long sleeves, she saw the bony frame the boy had even better, as well as many dark marks on his skin, which she supposed were bruises. The darkness swallowed the red colour from the rough treatment and burns a bit, however it didn't hide, that the skin looked unhealthy. She saw clear marks where shackles had encased his wrists, the skin raw and partially blistered even. Had the metal clasps gotten that hot in the sun? Probably.

He didn't look at her when he took the bowl, in fact, he seemed to try to face away even. The wet hair was barely touching his eyebrows yet, and half his face was cast in shadows. He was shivering again, obviously still cold.

She remembered, she had made him leave the blanket behind when he went to wash, and in the slight breeze it didn't help that his arms were exposed. Oh well, she couldn't fix everything, he'd get the blanket back for sleeping. She turned away from him to participate in the lively discussion present.

00000

Zuko had turned away for a time, trying to get some of the fire's heat onto his back, very reluctant to try to mess with the fire. However, he knew it was only a matter of time. He wanted to feel, to connect to the fire, to absorb it, so it would make him a bit warmer. He however doubted the action would be taken kindly. Still, the fire drew him in, He couldn't help but want to watch it, so when his front grew cold again, he turned to watch the flames once more. The others looked up when he moved, but paid him no further heed, once he had settled again.

00000

It took quite a while until Katara noticed something was amiss. Somehow the wood had started burning faster it seemed. Though that sounded really silly to her ears. It took only a moment until she had thrown the Firebender a suspicious glance. However, he only sat there unmoving, so she left it at that and returned her attention to whatever Aang was saying.

It took another fifteen minutes until she glanced at the fire once more. Had it grown a shade more red? She shook her head. Staring at the firebender again. She wasn't even sure he had his eyes open anymore. Just then she realized that he had stopped shivering. That was good she supposed. She trailed his still frame with her eyes once more. Eyes halting on the still oozing wrists, she really should heal him a bit more.

After a few more minutes of observing him, she decided to do it now, not really participating in the conversation anyway. It would be best for all if he got healthy fast.

"hey, firebender…" The boy visibly winced, it was as if something had snapped, the fire flickered stronger for a moment. As she approached him, she noted him staring to the ground intently. He had grabbed the loose fabric of his pants, clearly tensing as she got nearer.

"I thought we could have another healing session now, before going to bed." He barely looked up, to regard her, then only shrugged.

"What do you want me to heal?" He merely held out his arm, not fancying having to take off the shirt again, as, despite it being sleeveless, still was warmer than being in the tender breeze without it.

She gently grabbed his hand and made him turn towards her. Then opened her pouch and made the water glow. He tensed every time she touched him, she started drawing out infection from the open mess his wrists were in. The skin had been chafed off, and at some places the skin had blistered, the skin wasn't quite as damaged as it would have been had it been a brand, but it was clear that it had been caused by the metal shackles he had worn. It grossed her mind, that it must have been hell to wear them, probably still was, whenever anything touched the open wounds. Well, she was about to change that. She searched his face for any reaction, most of the time healing was soothing, however there were things, that were painful, drawing out infection could be one of them. However he had hidden his face in the shadows, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"I'm sorry if it hurts." She hadn't expected an answer, so she was mildly surprised that he was responding.

"Just do what you have to." He hadn't looked up at all. She continued. Letting her thoughts wander to what she had found this morning. The many welts on his back, the bruised ribs and the countless bruises. His raw voice, which of course hadn't yet gotten better and other injuries that she had found inside his body. She wouldn't ask about some so near the group, but she decided that she would have a look at his throat this evening, after healing his wrists. The first one was closing up already, any scarring reduced to a minimum, the skin pink and unblemished.

"Here we go, doesn't it feel better now? The other one please"

He held out his other hand and she continued healing. He was more relaxed now, faintly tracking her hand movements with his eyes. She noted that he was shivering again now though.

She finally let go of the wrist, throwing the used water away.

"Let me look if I can do anything for that sore throat of yours." She was already lifting her hand with water to heal with. He leaned back, head turned away.

"it will heal on it's own"

"Oh come on, it will be no trouble, calm down, I won't hurt you.." She rose her hand again.

"No…" She had stopped his words with gently touching his neck, causing him to finally look up, wide eyed. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but follow the now much more prominent jaw line, his straight nose, towards the contorted features around his eye, which now disappeared into the hairline, she recognized him, there was no doubt. In startled shock she pulled back. He looked so different, cheeks fallen and ponytail gone, hair growing on all of his head now. But that scar, there was no second one like it, no doubt about that. How had they not recognized him before?

"Zuko?" He was still staring at her, but now he turned away, scrambling to his feet, it wasn't in fear, there just wasn't anything left to say, no reason to stay near the fire anymore.

"Zuko!..." He turned around.

"Don't bother, I'm going to sleep." However the call had alerted the rest of the group and they all stared at him.

"No way." Sokka said upon searching out his face. "... How could you just say nothing?! Hey where are you going? I don't trust you!" Zuko fully turned around. Too tired to be dealing with this.

"I didn't ask you to." By now Sokka had gotten up too, and stepped up to him, Zuko took a step back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sleep…"

"Like I'd believe you. Is this a new way to get to Aang? Planning on sneaking away with him in the middle of the night?" Having his personal space breached once more, Zuko drew back again, stumbling slightly in the process. Sokka paid him no heed.

"No…" Sokka made another step forward, lifting his hand. The Zuko he knew would block him, would never let a "peasant" hit him, and that way showing his true colours. The Zuko he knew had hunted them; he wasn't weak, he was sneaky, and now he was in their midst. Just what had Zuko been expecting? Sokka rose his hand in the form of a fist in anger, as long as he, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, was here, he'd protect the group. And Zuko would pay, he would pay for the trouble he'd caused them. Sokka however wasn't prepared for the other to stumble backwards and fall to the ground, as his fist striped the other's jaw. Sokka took another step forward, Zuko shuffled away as well as he could in his daze.

"Sokka! Stop." The boy on the ground pushed himself up on his forearms, murmuring words that suspiciously sounded like"please, don't hurt me" and "Stay away". He was staring at Sokka with a mix between fear and apprehension,visibly shaking. He sat down on his feet, leaning forward. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he then presented his bare wrists. He remembered that those tying him up usually left rather quick. the process of being bound, despite it being painful, usually had meant that they were done toying with him. Maybe Sokka would leave it at that too.

"By all means, undo your sisters work and tie me up. Just let me sleep." Sokka, startled at this response, had finally halted his approach, Katara could already see his wheels turning to do just as their captive had suggested.

"Sokka, cut it out. He is in no shape to do anything at all." She had gotten up too and grabbed him at the collar, now she pushed him back towards his seat. Then she went to grab Zuko's blanket,. She was angry too, she felt deceived, even though she knew he hadn't really done much to hide.

"Sleep by Appa, he'll keep you warm." She shoved the blanket into his hands and turned around, returning to the fire without further notice. After some hesitation, Zuko scrambled to his feet again, to follow her instructions. Faintly he heard the others talking. while he laid down.

00000

"That's Zuko?... But he told me he had no ponytail!" Toph was probably puzzled the most.

"Must have cut it off."

"But why didn't you recognize him before?" Katara sighed.

"His scar was covered with dirt."

"His scar? how come you tell me he has a ponytail, but leave out that he is recognized by a scar?"

"Oh whatever" Sokka sighed. It was then that Aang finally spoke up.

"So what now?"

A/N:

(As mentioned above, The trigger warnings are for implied rape, and that is also the reason I changed this fiction to M)

So, this chapter was a pain to write until yesterday, where it finally started to flow.. and I'm very grateful for my beta who had the patience to answer any questions and discuss all details and things whenever I was stuck or unfocused.

All in all, I'm always very surprised, how well the chapter puts itself together and actually turns out chapter-like, instead of just jumbled together scenes. And also I'm always surprised how there ends up being a particular theme in each chapter.

it might take me a while to whip up another chapter,(real life still exists) so please bare with me, and ML8991 please keep pushing me for results when I'm lazy. Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for all those who did review up till now, and thanks for all the faves and follows!

Also, I asked ML8991 if he wanted to say anything, so here a word from my awesome beta: _Hi, beta ML8991 here. yeh we starting to get into some trigger territory, so be careful when reading. Otherwise hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did, lots of discussion was made to try make this work as well as we could for you guys._


	5. Bridges

**Chapter 5 Bridges**

A/N: _Hey guys ML8991 here, sorry for the delay, we've been twiddling this chapter to try and get it just right, and with so much that goes on in this chapter, we hope you can understand why. Enjoy the piece, and here's ystv with more, take it away._

 _Ystävä here, alright so after working closely together with ML8991 in these past chapters, we decided to officially call him the co-author of this, not only beta, he's doing an awesome job in supporting me! So thank you very much for that!_

The sun had already risen somewhat when Katara returned from the world of dreaming. Not to mention, she hadn't had a good rest. Zuko's presence definitely made her nervous, even though the logical part of her said that he was harmless right now. Somehow her instincts didn't match up with that. Therefore she was quick to rise and go check on their prisoner, as he was. The body still was curled up between Appa's legs, and it didn't look like he had moved a lot during the night. Nor did he look anywhere near awake now, being still without so much as a murmur… Shrugging, she went on with the morning routines after throwing a glance to Aang meditating, as he always did, a few meters away.

Collecting a bit of additional firewood, since they had used up more than expected yesterday, Katara then set about trying to get a fire started. Water went quickly in the kettle, as she remembered that there were still Zuko's clothes to be washed. She'd thought that she might as well do it now, since she had to wait for the water to warm anyway. Quickly she took the small, tatty, pile of dirty clothes and took them down to the lakeshore. Whilst washing, she thought about how the clothes he currently wore, Sokka's, would need to be washed again now too, as she knew that some of his wounds still oozed and such, thus making the clothes grimey and otherwise not pleasant to wear for more than a day. Really, she should get all his wounds at least closed. Then she wouldn't have to worry about these things anymore, she reasoned. She swished the clothes through the water, washing as a waterbender was an easy feat at least and she was quickly done.

Returning with the clean and dry pile she noticed another person sitting huddled by the fire. It was Zuko. Great, gone were her peaceful morning hours, she mentally groaned. Why was he up already anyway? He'd looked rather asleep earlier. Eyes closed and huddled as he sat, he looked very unlike the Zuko she'd known. His meagure blanket was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, as if he was cold. He was turned towards the fire. Apparently he'd heard her approach, since he looked up, eyes wide and even though he didn't move, she had the feeling he was drawing back into who knows where, somehow.

Looking at her sleeping brother and Toph still out cold as well, she decided she might as well take care of Zuko's wounds right now. Aang would only come over once she went to wake the others anyway, so there was no rush, and it would be something else off her ever growing list. Zuko had returned his gaze to the fire and she stared at his sunken cheeks, he really didn't look pleasant right now, nor healthy.

"Zuko," She called. "is it ok if I will heal you now? I'll give you your clothes back after I finished with closing the last few open wounds. Please don't run away this time." Zuko was shivering again, but much to her surprise, started removing Sokka's shirt, so she'd have access to his back. She saw the infected areas clearly, amongst other, older, scars that couldn't be explained by his recent ordeal, ones that she knew she wouldn't be able to heal. Quickly she called upon her water, not caring that it must be freezing for him still, as it had just come from down the lake, holding it quickly to his back. He flinched, but otherwise he left her to it.

0000000

She didn't waste any words on the process this time, she'd explained it last time after all and her not truly being a morning person, didn't feel like talking much anyway… even less so now, considering she now knew who she was healing.

Starting to draw out the infection she let her thoughts drift. She was by no means absent minded, she was as focused on healing as much as necessary, but that didn't keep her from going on a mental excursion.

Where were all the wounds she'd need to close? His wrists were done, she'd seen to that yesterday, she'd need to check the rest of his arms though, There were some infected scratches on his chest as well, if she remembered right, the bruising on his belly could wait. His feet would need attention though, as would his ankles and knees. Way too much to do for one session she thought defeatedly.

Her thoughts wandered to the less urgent wounds. Quickly going back to the peculiar injuries she had found. She looked around, all were still either asleep or meditating a distance away… in a way they were alone. She would ask about those now, she decided and with a quiet voice so no one would overhear.

"Eehm, yesterday when I examined you…. I uh… found something I wanted to ask you about." Zuko didn't reply, but she knew he had heard her since he'd tensed up when she started. Hesitantly she continued.

"Uh… your… ehm how should I say.. behind… er, your intestine track… injuries inside…" She felt Zuko freeze in understanding what she was asking. "... how?" The silence around him grew heavy and stretched. Was he lost in thought again? She had asked him a question. Waiting still she moved to the next welt on his back, feeling him flinch again. " I asked you a question?!" Still nothing… "Zuko?"

Slowly she felt him break free of the frozen state he seemed to be in and twist around to look at her, he didn't dislodge her healing, he just turned enough so she caught the look in his eyes. He looked away quickly, but she had seen the uncertainty, the not quite fear, but something equally strong. And she realized: He wouldn't reply, she felt him withdraw, quite literally, even though he'd only moved back to facing the fire in front of him.

She didn't understand, but couldn't bring herself to prod further, it had been clear he knew what she asked about, despite her wording. He seemed oddly frail at that moment, not like the brash and bold boy she'd fought only weeks ago at the North Pole. She focused back on healing, suddenly taking note that there was a weird tingling in her fingers, which she had missed before, that seemed to emanate from Zuko.

0000000

He wanted to leave, only her warning kept him in place. He felt himself shaking. The healing hurt some though he could feel it was making him better. Her invasive question had shaken him and he refused to acknowledge anything related to it. He focused on the pain, the slow push and pull he felt from her bending. It was unpleasant, but it served as a good distraction. He then focused on inside, feeling for the fire, feeling it resonate with the flames in front of him. He was grateful it was there… the little flame within him was already growing stronger. Growing steadier. He let the fire's presence feed it, rekindle the flame, caressing it. It felt freeing.

0000000

"I'm done with your back. Please turn around." He seemed to snap back to reality as she released the dirty water, throwing it away. She pulled out more, realizing she'd need to get more to close all of his wounds. She stared at his frail looking chest, he really was too thin, bones sticking out at all the wrong places. Observantly, she went to heal those open scratches. It looked like someone had drawn blood with their nails. She could feel his breathing, actually she could feel his heart beating too. Rather fast. She looked at his face, but he didn't return the gaze.

He kept looking away. She looked at his shoulders, the skin was still an angry red. It was peeling, and really need to be healed quickly, in order to calm down the irritated, and in some places burned, skin some time soon. As she had healed some of the blistering on his back already, the neck area had been the worst, along with his shoulders as she now saw. After finishing with his back and shoulders, Katara moved to his face. Upon closer inspection, it was apparent his lips were dry and split on multiple places, in a way that didn't look healthy at all. All in all it looked rather bad and surely hurt when moving them, the few times that he had spoken to them, that is.

"I'm going to heal your lip, as it looks very sore. Don't dare bite me!" Zuko looked up, clearly confused, when she raised the glowing hand up to his lips. "Relax, don't press your lips together." At least this awkward part was done quickly.

"I need to refill my waterskin. your knees and feet are next. so please be ready when I get back."

Zuko tiredly tried to get up and moaned in agony, when his legs disobeyed him and pain shot through his body. He'd grown accustomed to his limbs falling asleep, didn't ever make the experience a pleasant one though. He stretched his legs and then started to roll up his pant legs, carefully peeling the fabric off some wounds it had stuck to, wincing slightly as the fabric peeled off the open, festering, wounds.

He hated healing, he had decided. At least she seemed to not like touching him either. And her routined movements brought some calm into the matter. He heard her come back and draw in a shocked breath when she saw his legs. Yeah, they weren't pretty, he knew. He just hoped it would be over soon.

0000000

She hadn't expected it to look quite this bad, suddenly she was glad to only have looked at his wrists at night, rather feeling than seeing the healing. Both his knees were open and bloody, she'd felt that it was bad already when she had scanned him, but it looked even worse. The ankles were chafed raw, though not quite as bad as his wrists had been, and well his feet… He'd been standing on them barefoot in unforgiving environment, that was sure… She had no clue how he could walk on them.. she had felt multiple splinters and such. maybe he was just lucky that they hadn't hit a nerve. As she took one foot into her lap, ignoring his hissing when she made him stretch his leg, she quickly realized that he actually had a thick layer of calluses. And they had clearly been there before the fiasco on the market square.

She still drew out the splinters though. Even though knitting the skin back together on his ankles and knees left her exhausted. But at least now it was done. She sighed and got up… time to move on with the day…

"Here are your clothes… go change somewhere I can't see."

As he quietly got up and left, she started preparing food.

000000

She was surprised to see him return with firewood in his arms… Not a whole lot, but she hadn't expected anything at all. With mild curiosity she registered it, but that was about it, she had other things to worry about. Namely, waking up two night owls. Food would be done in a few minutes, so they better be up by then.

Zuko had settled down next to the fire again, she noticed as she called out.

"Sokka, Toph, time to get up!" Toph moved, Sokka didn't. Quickly she went over to shake him awake. Toph was already sitting up, which Katara had hoped, as they really had gotten to sleep in today. Toph's hair was in a phenomenal state of disarray.

"So-kka" She grabbed his shoulders to gently shake him, however he simply turned away. Always the same with him.

"How about a quick morning shower Sokka, you up for it?" She asked sweetly.

"Sleeping, maybe later sis" The slurred way spoke volumes on how awake he actually was.

"Fine, I didn't say you'd have to be up, that was your choice." She let the icy cold water she'd been holding drop… Into Sokka's unexpecting face. The reaction was rather immediate.

A few minutes later, they all were sitting around the fire.. Sokka still dripping and in a rather bad mood, unsurprisingly. And unfortunately for Zuko, he appeared to be the target for Sokka to let off some steam.

0000000

Katara had been filling the bowls and handing them out.

"Thank you Katara" Aang said enthusiastically, and the others agreed murmuring. Katara realized frowning, that this had included their newest addition to the group.

"So…" Sokka opened his mouth in a mocking tone. "How is His Royal Highness feeling today?" Zuko merely looked up, uninterested, before focussing back on his meal. This had not been the kind of response Sokka had expected. "Hey, I asked a question! You think you're too important to answer me? That's like so silly. It makes me laugh… Seriously, think about it… You were just hanging there, left there, they didn't treat your wounds… You weren't even guarded. That's how important you were. Really, it's hilarious " Zuko looked up again, averted his gaze quickly though, as their eyes met.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Sokka, knock it off and leave him be." Toph's voice carried over her annoyance well enough.

"What? He could at least say something. But no, he has to act all high and mighty and ignore me!"

"And what should he say? You are searching for a fight.. do it with someone who can actually fight back!"

"So now you're on his side? You have no clue how he treated us Toph."

"And now you want to pay him back? Then Sokka, you are no better than you think he was, so shut up!"

0000000

Katara observed how Zuko drifted off to sleep as soon as they had taken off into the air. She decided that this might indeed be a good time to get some more rest, the healing process had exhausted her too, after all. At noon she felt fit again… Zuko did not seem to be. He was easy to wake up, actually he pretty much startled awake as soon as someone touched him. He didn't appear to be overly aware of the happenings around him though. She decided now would be a good time for lunch, as she gave out the rations so they would not need to land.

"Hey Jerkface, hand me the meat, would you?!" Well, there came Sokka, peaceful time good bye… Katara however was surprised, when Zuko actually straightened up to grab the meat package, and handing it to Sokka without a word. Sokka seemed surprised too. Katara realized belatedly, he had not made any eye contact throughout the whole meal.

0000000

Zuko heard Toph approach, he once again lay curled in his corner while they were flying. He only unfurled though, when he felt her sink down next to him.

"What do you want?" there was no use pretending to be asleep, this girl knew better, he could tell.

"Zuko, right?" Zuko merly mumbled in confirmation, not really feeling up for this.

"How are you holding up?"

"Leave me alone" Toph chuckled lightly at that.

"I hate flying, makes me really feel blind, you know."

"So what?" This conversation was irritating, Zuko decided.

"So I am bored out of my mind" He groaned.

"I'm not entertaining you!"

"Yes you are! Very much so"

"Leave me alone" he turned to face away from her.

"Your range of vocabulary always astonishes me, Sparky" He didn't reply to that. They were both quiet for a while, the silence surprisingly companionable for Zuko, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. These times always passed too quickly anyway. He stared down onto the landscape below.

"What do you see?"

"Earth"

"Oh come on Sparky, you're being no fun."

"No" Zuko turned back to face the middle of the saddle, feeling the cool breeze brush over him, he tugged his blanket tighter. Toph was calmly sitting next to him. It was a whole while until she spoke again. He was glad.

"Hey Sparky… they told me you've got a scar, may I 'see' it?"

"No!" He shuddered out defensively. Toph didn't press to try figure out why, simply stayed sat next to him, saying nothing more at the moment.

0000000

They landed sometime late in the afternoon to set up camp. It was in a valley, surrounded by high cliffs, there was a waterfall and a pool, and there was lots of plant life around it… a bit further though the plant life seemed to be well adjusted to the rather dry conditions. Toph laying in the dirt, looking like she was hugging it, the moment she got off. Zuko just stood there, looking lost, observing the others as they set up camp. He had discarded the blanket momentarily, probably taking in the natural warmth the sunlight provided. He seemed more awake now, Katara noticed on the sidelines, but she was busy unpacking.

"Hey, where's Zuko?" Sokka's voice carried over. He had just rounding a corner, firewood in his arms.

"Ah, he's taking a leak over there somewhere." Toph called over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him" Katara realized, she hadn't even noticed him go away, dang he was quiet. Oh well, least Toph knew where he was. She started up the fire with Sokka's wood, while Sokka went off to see if he could catch something.

When someone dropped an arm full of branches next to her, she expected that Aang had returned with his share of firewood and was therefore quite startled to find Zuko there. He really was light on his feet, much like Aang she hadn't heard him come at all.

"Oh… thank you"

"You're welcome." He quickly stepped away, back into the shadows.

0000000

When Katara returned with the water for cooking, Zuko was sitting by the fire, poking at it with a stick. Toph was there too, having finished her duties for the moment. Zuko's eyes tracked her movements as she set up the tripod and hung the pot between. He had stopped his firepoking, how he still held the stick loosely. As she watched she saw the embers at the end of stick pulsate slowly. Observing him closer, she noticed the rhythm was matching his breathing.

So he was bending it. She was surprised at the subtlety he kept while doing it. Thinking about it, he had probably also been bending the fire before, without any of them noticing it apparently. It surprised her… She'd only seen him do flashy moves before the North Pole, using his bending to attack them, never for this. She realized that they never had told him anything as of what to do or not… Sokka would probably not like the idea of him bending, and while she wasn't fond of it either, she could see that he clearly suspected them not to allow him to bend, searching for a way to sneak it by. And he was doing a really good job at it too. Not knowing what to do with that information, she continued her work. Cutting the vegetables into small pieces and adding them to the pot's contents.

Aang returned, bringing some more wood. Sokka took longer, but he had apparently managed to catch a rabbit, which he proudly presented to Katara. Sokka skinned it and prepared the meat, then handed it over… She thanked him as she put it into the stew.

The Water Tribe boy went a few meters away, to practice after that. Katara took note how Zuko's eyes seemed to track Sokka as he left to train. She'd never expected Zuko to be this quiet… She realized he'd barely said anything the whole day. The only real conversation had happened when Toph had gone to bother him.

00000

Zuko observed the Water Tribe boy as he repeatedly threw and caught his boomerang. Filing away the information for later. He never had had the chance to observe so thoroughly how these kids fought, and in any case, it would be good to study it while he could. Though he didn't see Sokka as much of a threat skillswise, he knew the boomerang was a formidable weapon, and Sokka was a master at wielding it, he mused as his head throbbed in the ghost of memory.

"Hey Aang, let's start your earthbending lessons tomorrow morning,it seems here is a good place to start, don't you think?"

"That would be great. and we can easily practice waterbending here too. Katara, wanna train a bit tonight?"

"Sure, that's a good idea. Let's practice the Octopus stance!"

"Sounds good to me" Aang said enthusiastically. Zuko turned back to watch Sokka, when the conversation merged into less interesting subjects. The boy had stopped throwing his boomerang and now seemed to go through some fighting stances… Zuko wondered where he'd seen the moves before… Sokka had clearly learned them well, but without a teacher to correct him, he could see how the stance easily deteriorated and became faulty, he could already see it happening. He surely would always be better than he'd been when Zuko had first met him… however, it was clear that he'd have a hard time to get better, the way he was training now…

000000

As Katara and Aang returned from their successful training, they could hear voices carrying on the wind.

"Hey Jerkface, so how'd you end up there?" Sokka asked. Katara and Aang soon found out that the rest of the group were sitting around the campfire, and Sokka was wandering around Zuko, as if to try and suss him out. Zuko didn't reply… he was staring into the fire, appearing calm. Sokka took another step forward. "Earth benders caught you? Your fire not strong enough to keep them off?"

"Sokka, stop it." Toph said from her corner leaning over to Zuko's space. Sokka ignored her.

Katara stepped closer, Aang quickly following. Sokka hadn't noticed them yet…

"I asked you a question!" Zuko kept on intently staring into the fire, seemingly ignoring Sokka. Katara could now see his eyes, the typical soft gold had hardened into something cold and harsh, shut off from both world and body.

"Also, why didn't you firebend when I asked you to yesterday?" Toph grabbed Zuko's arm, feeling him itch to jump up. "No fire today either? Did you lose it or something?" By now Zuko was visibly shaking, despite Toph's best efforts to contain him, but Sokka continued on regardless, seemingly unaware of what he was about to unleash.

Katara held Aang back, just as he was about to rush in… She shook her head. They could almost hear the tension crackling in the air and she was surprised the firepit still seemed untouched by Zuko… it looked completely normal.

"You're right, I wouldn't want you to go around shooting fire even if you could. Your nation are all murderers. It cost me Yue, it cost me my mom. It caused my dad to go away to fight in the war, leaving me and Katara to lead a tribe of what, 30 women, because your nation decimated us, we had nothing. All they had to defend them was me" Sokka was by this point shouting, ignoring the exiled Prince until it was too late.

"You want to see fire? I'll give you fire!" Roared Zuko, his voice rising in volume as he pushed himself off the ground. The firepit soared with him, raising a good 20 feet into the air, and for one second, it seemed his tactic had worked, Sokka's mouth stopped working as he gazed in fear, until blue turned as cold as ice as his hands closed a vice like grip on the taller boys tunic.

Katara and the others stared wide eyed as the boy in Sokka's grip grew rigid, and then limp, all fire gone out in him like someone had doused him with cold water and cut his joints one by one.

They were suddenly cast into darkness as the fire died. Zuko had been thrown to the ground. He didn't try getting up, just laid there unmoving, flaccid, passive. Sokka quickly advanced, landing a decisive kick to the fallen boy's unprotected gut, making Zuko groan in pain.

"Sokka stop it!" Katara was yelling, but Sokka didn't stop. He lifted his foot, and placed it heavily on Zuko's shoulder, pressing him down until he wasn't lying on his side anymore, but on his back, breathing harshly against the pressure applied to his chest and shoulder. Sokka kneeled down, whispering in the Prince's ear "Not so tough now, are you Jerkbender?". Pinning the taller, yet defenceless, boy under his knees now, he raised another fist, and brought it down hard, into Zuko's face, connecting squarely with his nose. Instantly blood marred the Prince's face, providing Sokka a grim sense of satisfaction.

He had no time to reach up and land another blow however, as water snaked around him, pulling him away. Sokka screamed in rage to which Katara responded with dropping water over him, she looked furious.

"Sokka, just what was that?" Katara yelled, staring at her brother less than pleased.

"Katara, calm down, yeah just calm down… Let's discuss…" Sokka gulped as he saw how mad Katara was.

0000000

Toph rushed to Zuko's side as soon as she had somewhat recovered from the shock, desperately trying to make sense what had just transpired. Zuko had returned lying on his side, curled and retching roughly through the mouth, but nothing came out. Toph could sense liquid drop onto the earth, around where she figured was below his face.

"Sparky?" Zuko didn't move…. She felt Aang gently land next to her.

"Zuko, are you okay?" He gently asked, skirting around the edge, almost hovering still.

Zuko's heart was beating rapidly and Toph wondered if the liquid that kept dripping down were tears or blood. Whatever it was, it was falling quick.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, think you can clean up Sparky, he don't feel so good?" Toph said, her voice wavering, clearly worried.

"Well, I can try? What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Aside from acting really weird? I think Sokka hit him in the face, I'm not sure, but he might be bleeding bad, lot of stuff on the floor… hard to get a fix on it Twinkles"

Aang leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Zuko's face. The moon didn't provide all too much light however. Zuko held his hands curled close to his face, almost as if he were trying to hide. Hesitating, Aang reached out, pulling back just as quickly, when Zuko's violently flinched away. The boy moved to curl up even more, closing himself up completely.

"He doesn't want me to see!"

"You barely tried. and your touch is so light sometimes… it's tickles."

"Toph, I don't think that is the issue. I think he's scared."

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" Aang shifted next to her uncomfortably, but then decisively reached forward again.

"Alright, I'll try…. Zuko, Can you hear me? Are you bleeding?" Still no response. "Zuko, I need to check your face." His fingers touched Zuko's wrists gently, trying to pull them down gently, ignoring another wince. Zuko tensed, and his breathing quickened, and he certainly didn't let his hands be pulled down but stubbornly tried to hold them were they were. Aang abruptly let go.

"It looks dark, I think it is blood." Aang whispered, aghast at the gore. Toph perked her ears, hearing whispers from the boy laying on the ground before them. Then Zuko coughed once again, before returning to breathing harshly through his mouth a moment later.

"Sparky?" Toph grabbed his shoulder, ignoring Aang who was apparently searching for something. A moment later he grabbed Zuko's hand again, pressing a piece of fabric into his slack fingers and leading them back to the source of bleeding. He tried to get Zuko to press it against his face, but failing when Zuko squirmed, groaning in protest at the invasive action. Toph felt his heart rate spike again.

"Twinkle toes, this isn't working, I think he is panicking, his breathing's all off, we need to get Katara over here"

Aang knew it was bad when Toph called Katara by her name, so he rushed over.

0000000

"... clearly not trustworthy. He bent the fire in my face."

"I don't care… just look at him. He's…" Aang's reluctant nature had not had much effect to stop the argument from continuing.

"Katara, could you come over, please?" Toph's voice carried over, causing the siblings to still. Katara took a moment to collect herself, Toph had called her by her name? What had happened for Toph to be distressed, she got up, ignoring her brother for the moment. She knelt down next to Toph, finally fully taking in the scene in front of her.

Zuko's condition still hadn't changed from when Sokka had left him on the floor, she noted. For all Toph and Aang's limited efforts, he was still in a bad state.

"Oh…" Katara threw a look over her shoulder, shouting at her brother: "Sokka, get the fire going, now!" Then she started to speak in a calm voice…

She kept up the calm chatter, only taking him in with her eyes. She remembered the last time she had tried when he was like this, and knew therefore, it wouldn't help. She saw blood smeared across his face and hands. What she saw of his nose didn't look all too pretty either. More time passed and Zuko finally started to calm.

By the time Zuko finally opened his eyes Sokka had managed to get another fire going, which cast a deceptively gentle light onto the clearing. Katara waited another moment before restarting to speak.

"Zuko? I need to take a look at your nose, could you please hold still?" He stared at her distrustfully, golden eyes looking more feral than human, then he lowered his gaze, defeated. Katara gently held out her hand, carefully lifting his chin, turning it to see the nose from different angles. At least didn't look broken.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect that my brother would do this. I'll heal it now, is that alright?" She one-handedly uncorked her waterskin, and drew out the amount needed for healing. Zuko held still, very still, eyes wide open, but he didn't panic again, as he made one soft nod. She lowered both her hands as soon as she was done.

The others had watched the whole process and now slowly scrambled to their feet. "Come, let's go back" She didn't present her hand, as she knew he wouldn't take it anyway.

"...No… I think I'll go to sleep." he murmured. "Thank you" he continued, a small smile on his face, as he winced, pushing himself up and away from the group, obviously needing time alone.

"Maybe you could also take a walk… if you're up to it?" She quietly called out after him. He briefly turned around, lowering his head slightly in resignation, before changing course and disappearing behind some rocks a moment later.

Soon the rest of the group had gathered around the campfire again.

"So, Sokka, how do you explain beating up a guy who didn't even fight against it?" Toph asked rather coldly.

"Says the one who just stood in the sidelines… why didn't you stop me then?" Sokka sneered.

"I did, I told you to stop, anyhow how could I know he'd just freeze up. I thought he'd at least sidestep you!"

"So what!?

"Hey Folks, let's focus. Sokka, could you explain how we ended up with this?" Katara asked.

"Well, Snoozles provoked Zuko until he exploded… giving Snoozles reason to beat him up… and that's pretty much it." Toph interjected before Sokka could say anything.

"I didn't. I simply asked him some questions."

"...' _you're right, I wouldn't want you shooting fire even if you could_ '... that sound like a question to anyone?" Toph had imitated the phrase in a childish voice.

"I didn't say it like that!" Sokka shouted angrily.

"Nah, you did.. you mocked him."

"People, could we keep this peaceful?" Aang asked, which was more or less ignored.

"I don't trust him… and I had to check if he really couldn't firebend right now."

"That doesn't mean you had to make him explode to find that out! If you would have just observed a bit more closely, you might have even witnessed him do it." Katara responded.

"Yeah Snoozles… not so perceptive, are you?!"

"Well sorry for being concerned… of course you wouldn't understand… you've never been hunted by Zuko!"

"Keep it down… both of you!" Katara said annoyed. "...So, Toph, are you actually saying that Zuko didn't do anything until he exploded? I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe. Sokka wouldn't just prod and poke without reason."

"Maybe the reason was in Sokka's mind… not in Zuko's current actions? And yes, that is exactly what I'm saying… all Zuko did, was sit there, staring into the fire… trying to not rise to the bait, I might add even"

Katara didn't reply, considering Toph's words. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So, what now?" Aang finally asked. The question didn't help to lift the somewhat stifling atmosphere. It took a while for anyone to reply.

"I don't trust him. I mean, right now he is who knows where, and can come and go as he pleases, even at night. How are we supposed to sleep like that." Sokka whined.

"Actually. He is just over there… sitting in the stream…" Toph outlined, pointing vaguely behind her. "And Snoozles, you can sleep under any circumstances, you're not fooling anyone."

" Hey, that hurts. But Katara, you must see that he isn't safe. That fire… whatever you call it, was out of control. We need to control him, if only till we can find a better solution." Sokka pleaded.

Katara stayed silent, but Aang spoke up "Exactly Sokka, Master Jeong Jeong said as such, fire will spread and destroy everything in its path, if one doesn't have the will to control it. If we can contain Zuko, we can contain the fire, and no one can get hurt" he concluded proudly.

Katara sighed, unsure. "If you say so" She felt conflicted, Zuko hadn't shown them any ill intent whilst in their care, yet fire had damaged so much of her life, she didn't know what to go with.

Toph almost pulled her hair out in frustration "How can you guys not see he isn't a threat, he won't harm you if you don't prod him Snoozles. He's like a viper bat with no venom, keep poking at it and it is bound to snap back, but leave it be and it will leave you to yourself also."

Sokka cut in sharply "But we need to contain him, Toph. Perhaps you could make him" he paused, trying to find the right words, without making the others start up again "a… shelter, like what you have" he ended sheepishly.

If blind looks could kill, Sokka would be up to his neck in earth. But the hostility ended quickly, thankfully diffusing the situation, for now.

With that resolved, the Gaang all headed towards their respective beds, except Toph, who sat waiting for Zuko to return. No one questioned it, they were too worn out from the confrontation. Some time passed and Toph wondered if Zuko was ever going to come back. But just as her eyes were drooping, the Prince returned, his clothes dripping wet, drops steadily falling onto the earth.

"Took you long enough Sparky" she yawned out.

"Sorry… I… needed some time to myself." Zuko started, looking anywhere but at her. He seemed cautious, his feet twitching like he was about to take flight, as if he thought he'd say anything that might set her off.

"Oh hush it Sparks, Snoozles had it coming, someone needed to tell him what's what. If it's any consolation, the rest of the group gave him a good telling off." Toph replied, a touch of her fiery snark coming back in.

"Oh, before I forget, this is yours now" She remarked as she tiredly shoved up a loose shelter for Zuko.

"Th...Thanks Toph" he murmured, as he gathered up his stuff from beside Appa, before he stooped into his new shelter. As he was lay down to sleep, he could hear Toph murmur something. He wanted to ask her what, but she was already retreating towards her own tent.

0000000

"You're welcome, Sparky. You know,... for a Fire Prince, he isn't half bad"


	6. Beneath the Surface

_A/N: This chapter was definitely a joint effort between ML8991 and I. It is also the longest written yet, so I hope you enjoy it. A thanks to all those who followed, faved and a special thanks to KnightOwl247 who faithfully reviewed every chapter so far. It is highly appreciated by both me and also ML8991. So yeah, I suppose I've talked enough. on with reading_ _-ystävä._

 _Yeh, sorry for the chapter delay, but with all the rollercoasters of this chapter, it has been quite a ride, and I hope you enjoy it as much as we have. A fair bit of development in this chapter, so all the more exciting from that, hope you can enjoy-ML8991_

 _ **Glossary:**_

 _Ao-Dai = the blue dress Katara wears, it's actually vietnamese and translates to shirt-long_

 _yídòng = chinese for to move, to shift_

 _Jook = a chinese rice dish, in between porridge and rice pudding in appearance_

 **Beneath the Surface**

The camp was quiet when the first rays of sun struck the rocks above. Zuko gasped awake, feeling cold… his clothes were still damp from the day before and thereby had done a poor job in providing him any warmth through the cool night. Suppressing a pained groan he crawled out of his slapstick shelter. He felt stiff and still quite sore, his back not quite used yet to sleeping on the hard ground. He was the only one awake yet, he realized looking around. Shivering in the light dawn breeze, he decided to get a fire going, first and foremost, to warm up.

Coming back to the fire pit he checked on the wood supply, it might just be enough to get the fire going, but they'd need more soon, he realized. Still shaking slightly, he started to pile up the wood. Then, he tried to draw upon his inner flame. He felt it respond slightly, but nowhere like it used to, like it had gone dormant from lack of use. He tried to focus, tried to remember how he'd done it the day before, but the fire didn't come, instead he felt empty, and cold. He tried again. It wasn't as if he wanted anything big, just a steady small flame to get the wood burning on its own. So why? Why couldn't he do it? The sparks just weren't enough he mentally despaired.

Sighing tiredly, he started looking around for the camp's spark rocks, now really glad he'd learned to use them as a fugitive with Uncle. He was freezing, he realised with another, stronger, shiver. The sun may have rose up on the valley roof above, but it hadn't yet managed to reach the bottom of their valley, and therefore the camp was still cast in twilight's shadows.

It took Zuko several tries, but it had been worth it in the end, he got the fire lit. The flames felt comforting in his mind. He sat down closely in an attempt to warm up. Really, going to sleep with wet clothes was never a good idea, he retroactively sulked. It had felt good though. Soothing his barely healed skin, calming his still painful sunburns. The constant flow of the stream had distracted him, had helped him to focus, to forget.

He let what must have been at least fifteen minutes pass before he managed to convince himself that getting more firewood would be necessary. Unwillingly he left the fires side to go search for more.

Since they had gleaned from nearby before, he had to go farther out now. At least the movement helped to not feel cold, it also showed him once more, that he was far from recovered from his ordeal though. He felt himself reach the limit of what he'd manage to carry back far too quickly for his tastes. He even had to stop twice, to take a break.

Back in camp he was careful to keep the noise down, seeing everyone was still not awake. After the second time gathering, to ensure they had a decent supply, he exhaustedly sat down beside the fire. He needed to meditate, he needed to get stronger. He focused on the fire before him, calmly breathing in and out. It would be a while until the others would bother him, he hoped, and he intended to make use of his time alone.

When the sun finally reached their alcove, Zuko finally heard someone move. Grudgingly he released the fire from his grasp and settled for just sensing it instead. He felt the warmth of the sun on his back, feeling it cover his surroundings like a blanket. He heard someone approach and tried to figure out if he could feel their presence, not yet ready for another confrontation.

It was something he had started to notice after having been forced to stand on that market square for days on no end… He'd been in pain, and bored out of his mind, never knowing when someone would step up to torment him next. He had had no fire to meditate. That hadn't stopped him from reaching out to feel any though. It was sometime then, when he had started to realize that he could feel other sources of - he didnt know how to name it, he mentally ground out, before...

"Oh hey Zuko!" Aang said yawning. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Zuko's voice was quiet, hesitant. The younger didn't comment on it, only walked past to find a spot to meditate.

Zuko got up. Feeling the need to do something, he decided to ease Katara's work load, setting up the water to boil. He needed to use his muscles to get stronger anyway. Therefore he quietly took the pot, walking to the stream with it. The way back wasn't as easy. The weight, even though he considered it pathetic compared to what he had lifted in past, still proved too much for him to carry over longer distances. And to say, he hadn't spilt any would be a lie. The satisfaction at having managed to bring it all over was still there though.

Katara rose a few minutes later. Zuko saw her leave the campsite, returning a few minutes later, seemingly more awake. Katara finally noticed him.

"Oh, Zuko…" She took in the scene before her, the boy awkwardly regarding her with a watchful eye, looking at where he stood, rather than her face, the fire and the filled pot on it. "You're up early. Did Toph let you out?"

"Huh?" He looked up to her, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. Katara watched as his eyes widened as he took her in, then quickly averted his gaze, refusing to look at her. The awkward silence stretched.

"Ehm, Zuko, i asked: Did Toph let you out?"

"Uh, you're…" Zuko swallowed nervously and stopped, trying to look anywhere but Katara, whilst also gesturing at what he hoped was her direction.

Katara looked down on herself, just now realizing that she only wore her Sarashi besides the pants. "Oh" She hadn't thought about him being there. Quickly she went over to get her Ao-Dai.

She was so used to only have Sokka and Aang around, who both were quite used to see her like this. Sokka, since he was her brother, Aang, because she taught him waterbending like this lately. And besides that, usually she was used to being alone in the mornings…

Zuko stared into the fire, ignoring Katara for the moment, trying to push those mental images back, that had so unexpectedly been pushed upon him. Instead he recalled her question. 'Did Toph let you out?'

What had she meant by that. Out of where? Why? … Oh,... the implication dawned upon him. He hadn't been locked up though, not like they and perhaps he had expected, instead the only thing Toph had done, was make him a shelter instead of sending him over to Appa. Had she been supposed to? He didn't know, he silently reflected on.

0000000

After getting dressed, Katara had collected all items for cooking breakfast. She had kept an eye on Zuko, who seemingly had gone back to staring into the fire. She wondered if he was bending it right now, it didn't look like it. He seemed pensive, closed off. Thinking about it, he appeared that way most of the time, ever since Toph had brought him into their midst.

The nondescript fire nation captive had turned out to be one of their most well known enemies. The thought was scary. Would they still have left him there, had they known it was Zuko?

It surely would have made them think twice about it. After all, they hadn't even recognized him, he had looked that different. His body so battered, so thin; Short choppy hair instead of smooth skin and a ponytail; Caked in dirt and blood.

He'd worn a blindfold when she'd seen him, and his voice, so contorted by hoarseness, how had she been supposed to recognize him? Thinking back, now she realized he must have recognized their voices though. That must have been how he'd figured it out. He'd tried to get them to leave, not once had he tried to get them to recognize him. Why? Yes, they might have decided against rescuing him, but it was almost like he hadn't expected them to even consider it, it was as if he hadn't wanted to. Why?

She thought back to when she had spoken to him on that square. His reactions, the blatant refusal when she had offered help. His repetitive plea to be left alone, to not be touched. Had he expected to be hit? By her?

Remembering how he'd mocked her, throwing her offer right back into her face, clearly not believing it, not wanting to. Even stating that they were enemies, well, that part did make sense, now that she knew his identity.

She'd been serious with her parting words too, that he could rot for all that she cared. That she'd rather help someone who was grateful, someone who actually wanted help. She wondered if she'd had said and acted the same, had she known, or if she even had acted worse. weird as it sounded, an unknown enemy was easier to kill than a known one, so to speak. She had been able to walk away with little trouble, after he'd infuriated her like he'd done. Obviously intentionally. Would she been able to do the same had she known it was him?

Oh well, they were stuck with him now anyway... and he with them.

0000000

Zuko had known from the moment his identity was revealed that they didn't trust him. He therefore wouldn't have been surprised if they had restrained him from day one. Still, the thought had somehow caught him by surprise now, even though it shouldn't have. Especially not after what had happened the day before. Still, it somehow didn't add up. Katara had sent him on a walk, alone. That was quite the opposite to being locked up.

Deciding to ignore the confusing and conflicting thoughts, he turned his focus back to the flames in front of him. He didn't dare to influence it in front of her right now, not after what had transpired yesterday. It sounded stupid to his ears, but he didn't want to provoke a spoken ban. At least so, as long as they didn't say anything, he could still claim it being his decision to not firebend. And he still could try to slip it past their notice without openly opposing them.

Instead, he settled for just feeling the fire. Expanding his senses again, much like he'd done on the square, and just before, when Aang had gotten up. It was weird, not tapping into what he felt before, not trying to manipulate it. He could feel the sun rays reflecting from all around. He could somehow feel them soaking into the stone. The fire before him was still the most immediate source. But could also faintly feel something out of Katara's direction. It was nearly covered up, now that the sun was up, but he was pretty sure it was there. It was somehow hard to hold back, and make him feel insignificant within.

The smell of food started to permeate the air. He was still rather unfamiliar with the plain cooking style Katara seemed to have. Considering the lack of spices from where she had come from, it wasn't that surprising and to be honest with himself, he found that he didn't care. He was just glad to know that they would give him something they'd eat themselves… therefore something edible… not like Uncle's trials with possibly poisonous plants he thought, as a pang of longing shot through him. As soon as it was there, it was gone again though.

Zuko looked up when Katara finally went to wake the others.

Sokka, Toph, food is ready…" she called. Soon afterwards, Toph crawled out from her earth tent, hair a frazzled mess, but Sokka, much like the day before, didn't really move.

"Sokka, there is leftover meat from yesterday." He just grumbled, snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Fine, go ahead and sleep, just don't come complaining if there is no meat left later!" She returned to the fire and started filling bowls. Sokka joined them a few minutes into the meal, obviously still not fully awake. Toph and Aang were talking about bending, Zuko quietly eating next to them.

"So,..." Katara then said. "... Toph, did you do as we asked yesterday, did you lock him in?" All conversation ceased.

"Did i ever say I would?"

"You didn't?..." Sokka exclaimed. "But that was a group decision!"

"I never agreed. Did something happen? No!... He even helped Katara this morning. Just proves my point, he is no threat." Toph puffed out with a pout.

"You can't just ignore…"

"You wouldn't even give him a chance. It's unfair…"

"You don't know what he put us through. And he's got a temper, fire is dangerous, what if it gets out of control?" Sokka exclaimed in a loud voice.

"He's had it under control yesterday…. as well as the times before. And I'd say he's got better control over his temper than Sugar Queen over there..."

"What!?" Katara looked less than pleased.

"...Besides, you goaded him into doing what he did."

"I did not!" Squawked Sokka, before his expression became sheepish under the glares of both Toph and Katara.

"How would you know if he's in control anyway, Toph?" Katara now asked sceptically.

"Heart beat, remember?"

"How would that tell you anything about controlling his bending?"

"Because he didn't bend until that point, even though I could feel him become agitated, he held back. And when he finally did, it only caused the fire to go up, not everywhere. He deliberately reined it in so as to not hurt anyone. A guy with a burn scar, as you call it, must know what fire can do to a person. Geesh, and they say I am the blind one!"

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Hmm, well she kinda has a point." Aang said hesitatingly.

"I don't care. Like he'd allow us anything if he was in our position! We're making it far to easy for him to backstab us if he ever finds reason to. You're naïve if you don't realize that. Plus, we have known him way longer… I'm not fooled by the 'I'm-still-recovering' act he's got right now."

"And you'd really think he'd act all weird and panicky, just for you to gain a false sense of security? Doesn't really match with the proud guy you described before…does it?"

"Toph, thing is… it's making me nervous too, not just Sokka. I know you're right about him being sick still. I also know he isn't faking it. Still, we have history with him. It doesn't have to be all the time… but I think we'd all sleep better if we knew he can't do anything while we sleep." Katara looked over to Zuko, who was just sitting there, next to them… saying nothing. He seemed calm, but if one looked closer, his eyes shifted hastily from one to the other, depending on who was speaking, and he was gripping the fabric of his pants tightly, like he was holding himself back from bolting, much like a wounded animal.

"It can't hurt. And it's not like it brings Zuko any harm if we lock him up, right?… Should something come up, you're more than capable to release him in a moment's notice, Toph. But I think for the group it would be best if we do this for now." Aang said, looking concerned. This discussion was far from comfortable and he just hoped this would calm the atmosphere somewhat.

"Alright, I'll do it… For now." Toph finally gave in… Maybe this wouldn't be so bad for him. It would be a place he could retire in. A place no one could reach him… she'd make sure of it, she reasoned internally.

Aang sighed, glad that issue was resolved. However, the discussion was sadly far from over, as Katara continued:

"I think we should put up some rules." Out of the corner of the eye, she saw Zuko's head snap up, though he quickly hid the reaction.

"Darn right we should." Sokka agreed. "I say no firebending"

"Sokka, not helpful."

"But it is…" Katara cut him off, hand raised, not willing to go into another 'bending' argument with Sokka right now.

"I meant things like leaving the camping site or chores, first and foremost." Katara continued

Aang replied after some thought. "How about this: He needs to tell us where he goes, and how long he'll be gone."

"Yeah no more just leaving the site… got that jerkface?."

"Sokka, keep it down." Sokka huffed, annoyed at that. "I recommended he went for a walk, and Toph knew where he was, there was no damage done"

"What kind of chores were you thinking about?" Toph butted in.

"Well, help around the camp, you know light, physical, things to get his strength back as well."

"Like collecting firewood? Do we want him to roam the woods?" Sokka said.

"I don't see the problem. We can still check up on him, or tell him to return on a regular basis."

"What else? He can't collect firewood the whole day."

"He could help with cooking? Can you cook Zuko?" Aang's voice was curious. Zuko looked up. The reply was hesitant.

"Some"

"Hmm, there really isn't so much to do right now. I mean. We already unpacked and are all set here. And we cleaned Appa just days ago…"

"He could do our laundry." Sokka's grin was mean.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe instead of specific tasks, we could have him with one of us at all times… that way we will have control and he can just help whomever he's with at that moment."

"Sounds good, so who's gonna be first?" Toph asked.

"You're going to start Aang on earthbending this morning, right? I thought of coming along, maybe train a bit on the sideline " Katara said.

"Well, I'm going hunting!" Sokka said in a dismissive tone.

"So why don't you take him along?"

"What?!... Are you crazy? He'll scare off all the animals, he'll be too loud. He'll be..."

"He's very light on his feet, he won't be a bother.

"It's decided then. You take him hunting later.." Katara grinned, standing up. Aang also jumped up. Already pestering Toph about the upcoming lesson. Zuko just sat there, watching them.

"Hey Jerkface, go wash the dishes."

0000000

The others weren't that far off to where Zuko had settled with the pile of dirty dishes. Sokka was lounging on a rock nearby, watching the show. Zuko hadn't fought the order, he'd complied quietly, gently scrubbing the limited pieces of crockery the Gaang had acquired over their journey.

He could hear the others talking, quietly listening along, but not truly paying attention either. He looked up though when there was a loud shout, it just so happened that Aang had crashed into Appa, leaving a large cloud of dust in his wake.

"Rock beats Airbender!" He heard Sokka say, ending his quip with a chuckle.

0000000

Zuko quietly trailed after Sokka, careful not to make any noise. He let Sokka have the lead, uncomfortable to be alone with the other. So far their search had been fruitless. Finally, Sokka settled for a tree to scout and wait on for potential prey. As he looked down on the firebender, Zuko tried to climb even though he knew he wouldn't manage.

"If you can't keep up, then at least make sure you don't get in the way!" Sokka hissed under his breath, before turning around to lay in wait. Suppressing a sigh, Zuko turned away, backtracking a few meters, then crouching down, waiting. He'd figured that he would meditate for a bit. He'd try to open up his senses again, just as he'd tried to do this morning. After all, he was curious to try it again and he wanted to use Sokka's distraction. Not that the other would have paid enough attention to notice. Still, he wanted to do this in peace.

The trees were shady. He could feel the sun rays above, blocked by the leaves, only leaving flecks on the ground. Moving his attention to below the roof of leafs, he slowly grew calm while trying to feel for anything in vicinity. It took a while to take it all in and he felt this work much better, now that his body was recovering. Still, it took him some time to get into it. He had hated them, but the hours of boredom had helped a lot; the exhaustion too, if he thought about it. Now his focus was different. In a way, everything was.

Some things were hard to distinguish, he could only feel the bigger 'blobs' somewhat, the rest drowned in a big pool of sensations. He might have felt a few birds. He was pretty sure that he could also make out Sokka, the other was still close enough to hear him shift occasionally though.

They must have waited for at least half an hour until Zuko felt he could feel any animal come anywhere close to them. It was a small thing, but reaching further, he also felt another, bigger presence hover at the edge of his sensory range, but he had no idea what either was. By now he was now acutely aware of his blind spots. The trees were blocking out whatever he felt. He realized that he couldn't feel past them, he wasn't even sure if he could feel them.

He knew however, that the animal was about to move behind the very tree that Sokka was stationed on. Yes, it was walking out of his field of perception. He heard the other boy murmur, clearly having seen it as well. Zuko waited unmoving. He couldn't do anything anyway, he was too far away.

Time passed, and all of a sudden there was a crashing sound and Zuko realized that Sokka had left the tree. There was no cry of victory, even though the firebender had expected one. Instead he heard more mumbling, an angry groan, then nothing. Zuko waited. And he waited some more. He heard Sokka mumbling again, he sounded less than happy. He had no idea what had happened and he certainly didn't want to get in Sokka's hair for interrupting when he shouldn't have. The tree however was blocking out his senses and the only thing he knew was, that both the animal and Sokka were behind it. He quietly got up, his legs somewhat numb from staying still, so he didn't mind the movement. He'd only check up on Sokka, he would just throw a glance, see if everything was okay.

He certainly hadn't expected this. Sokka, stuck in a crack in the ground. He was in it up to his shoulders, hands awkwardly pressed against his chest. Next to him was a little, cute cub of whatever, happily going about. Sokka's boomerang lay just out of reach for him and Zuko couldn't help but grin a bit. This situation was just a little too surreal. It looked as though the hunting had been momentarily put on hold and Sokka clearly needed help. Zuko stepped out of hiding.

"And there he comes… Just great." Sokka greeted him sarcastically.

"How did you get stuck in there?" Zuko squat down before Sokka, searching out his face.

"Oh, don't mind me. Foofoocuddlypoops and i were just getting to know each other, face to face"

"Really" Zuko's tone lacked inflection, seemingly bored. He was careful, despite the other's incapacitated state. Hesitatingly he reached out to grab Sokka's hands, trying to pull him out. The effort of course was futile, and Sokka complained about having his fingers feeling like they were about to be pulled off. Zuko, going for the second option of ways to sort out the whole stupid situation, took the boomerang, which was still innocently laying on the ground.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that?" Sokka's voice was distrustful, the tiniest touch of alarm and protectiveness creeping in. Foofoo was still hovering about, rather curiously watching the two.

"I'm going to try to dig you out."

"What? No no,oh no you won't, don't you harm boomie"

"Fine, then I'll go get help." Zuko put the boomerang back where he'd gleaned it, standing up.

"You're staying right here. Our hunt is not done yet! I know Foofoo is cute, but we can't help it, it's eat or be eaten…"

"I won't touch the cub." Zuko earnestly looked at Sokka.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of killing!?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to defend you, if I anger it's mother." Zuko stepped away.

"I'll go get Toph. Take care… Sokka." Zuko's voice had been thoughtful, especially towards the end. It sounded so unlike the angry jerk that had hunted them across the world, or even the withdrawn tone he had when talking with the Gaang over the past few days. Sokka watched Zuko retreat and disappear behind the trees. He realized only after the other was gone, that he had been too startled to protest, he'd been left alone in the wild, with no food, no water. Just Foofoocuddlypoops.

He had a strange hunch that Zuko wouldn't have listened to any of his pleas anyway. This did not make it any less irksome to Sokka though, as he waited for something, anything to happen. As it turned out, Foofoo liked to use his head as a playground.

0000000

Zuko found no joy in the solitude he finally had, after having been with Sokka all day. Instead he quickly backtracked the way they had come by. As he had followed Sokka in a daze before, he had gotten a few turns wrong, but still managing to get back in a reasonable time. It was late afternoon, and he could already feel the sunset approaching. He spotted Katara at the riverbank, she didn't seem to notice him. The camp itself was deserted, so he went on looking.

Going around the boulders that had appeared on the makeshift training ground they had been using, he called out to Toph. She obviously wasn't here, after he called multiple times, and his still sore throat protesting to the strain, he returned to approach the Waterbender, who was busy practicing her own bending.

"Uhm, Katara? Do you know where... " Katara whipped round like a lightning bolt.

"You're here… Where's Sokka?" Her voice sounded a tad distressed, as did she, hair in a mess and a worried gaze in her eyes. "You both should have been back an hour ago!" Zuko carefully regarded her, this was precisely why he had wanted to try and avoid her. The siblings seemed close, unlike his own relationship with his, and he had no idea how she'd react if he delivered a message that Sokka was harmed in any way. He only knew, that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"We need Toph's help. Do you know where she is?"

"She stomped off, she and Aang had an argument. And I've already sent Aang to go looking for you two."

"Can you tell me which way she took?"

"Where is Sokka? Why didn't he come too?"

"He's uhm… stuck, in a crack, so Toph could get him out, can you send her our way? It's about a half an hour walk into that direction." He pointed to where he'd come from, avoiding Katara's eyes.

"What? Where are you going? I'll come with you!"

"Someone should watch the camp, in case Toph comes back. And Sokka is expecting my return, please don't." Zuko, not knowing how to deal with this, simply turned around to go. Not turning around even as she shouted after him. He had done what he could.

The way back was easier, moving made trying to sense something difficult though. He'd have to practice that. The amount of walking he'd done, certainly did wear him out, but even so, he pushed on. Under no circumstances could he forget the importance of getting back into shape. He barely noticed the presence at his side before Toph's hand closed around his wrists, only a few meters from Sokka's whereabouts. He still flinched and she quickly raised a finger to her mouth, signalling him to be quiet.

"Look!" She said in a hushed voice, pointing to where Sokka was supposed to be. "I'm teaching Twinkletoes, so don't interfere." Zuko had to take a few steps around, to see the opening where Sokka was stuck. He however saw a back next to the head he knew to be Sokka's. So the Avatar and the tribesman had apparently found one other. It appeared that Aang was animatedly talking to Sokka, the other unhappily listening along, as he couldn't leave, in both senses. Zuko didn't know what the point was, Toph didn't want Aang to try to earthbend him out… for a beginner that was surely way too dangerous, he thought, alarmed.

Just in that moment he saw Foofoo return. This time he could actually hear the words being carried over to them. Apparently Aang recognized the animal. He lifted it up, asking if it had lost its mom, hearing the roar of an adult saber-tooth moose lion just a moment later. Toph was immediately at Zuko's side again, holding him back letting things play out passively. She whispered:

"Don't worry, I've got it under control."

As soon as the action with the mother moose was over, she let go of him and stepped out, clapping slowly. The others spotted her as soon as the dust had settled.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka's voice was accusing.

"Just enjoying the show."

"What? You were there the whole time?" Aang now asked, incredulous. Zuko watched from afar, as the argument continued.

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't you do something? Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!"

"I guess it just didn't occur to me." Toph tossed a nut, then moved, what now Zuko recognized as Aang's staff, to crack it. It was intercepted by no other than the airbender and held fast.

"Enough! I want my staff back!"

"Do it now!"

"What?"

"Earthbend, Twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy mamma beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff."

"But…"

"DO IT!"

Aang hesitated, then decidedly stomped into motion. The rock loudly crashed into a ridge nearby and Toph happily congratulated Aang. Zuko detached himself from the tree he had leaned on, slowly walking over. Sokka was already complaining and Toph stopped Aang just in time, so that he didn't next try to earthbend Sokka out.

"And where have you been?" Sokka asked curtly, as Toph began trying to get him out, the strain apparently proving quite a challenge.

"I went back to camp to get Toph." said Zuko sheepishly, his hand bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you got her, great job, Your Highness, so impressed" Sokka flippantly said, as he made a vain effort to patronisingly clap his hands to no avail, his arms still pinned in place.

Toph stopped bending. Crossing her arms clearly annoyed. "You know what? I think you want to stay there, till you realise that the reason you are getting free is because Zuko had the foresight to go ask for help"

"Actually Toph.." Started Aang

"Shut it Twinkles, lesson number two about earth, you gotta wait till the right moment to strike, the goal is not to go all free flowing and breezy like with air" snapped Toph, before she turned her blind gaze back to Sokka

"So, what you got to say to old Sparky here then, Snoozles?"

"Nothing, he left me, you saw that th..gaaah" Sokka was cut off as Toph pushed him further down, back to where he was before.

"I am hearing a lot of chat Snoozles, but not a lot of apologising, so you were saying" jeered Toph, with both Aang and Zuko looking on with varying expressions of worry and curiosity respectively.

"You can't be serious, after what he did AAAH, TOPH" Shouted Sokka, arms now pushed beneath the crack, and the only part of him now visible being his head.

"Alright, alright, I am sorry. Jerkface, I didn't mean to hurt you like i did. Family means a lot in the tribe, and your family hurt mine, that's bad blood right there. As well as you chasing us for the past year. But yeh, I guess, sorry for imposing my hate to you." Squeaked out Sokka.

With an all mighty earth shove from Toph, Sokka flew out of the crack, like a cork from a champagne bottle. He landed unceremoniously, sprawled out on the ground with a thud. Groaning he pushed himself up.

"Ugh, thanks Toph" He got to his feet, stretching his limbs before turning towards Zuko, eyes hardening, temper rising. "Where did you head off to, you saw that thing right, if Aang wasn't here I could've been killed!" Shrieked Sokka. "and anyway, don't think for one sec that I've forgiven you for what you've done. Threatening to burn my sis's necklace… after binding her to a tree. Or threatening Gran Gran, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck. And anyway, hunting down a twelve year old… I don't care how desperate you were, who does that?!"

Toph stomped her ground, stopping Sokka from edging ever closer to Zuko, pinning him in place.

"Sokka, Stop for a second and look at him. I am blind, and even I can see he is no threat. Just stop and look at him, does he look like he got away unscathed? you always tell me he has a scar, surely that shows you very clearly something happened to him." growled out Toph.

Toph's brash words and his physical immobility made him look. What Sokka saw, once a Prince, proud and in gleaming armour, seemed to melt before his eyes. The intimidating spiked helmet gave way to thin and stubbled hair. Piercing gold turned to shallow yellow. A strong frame turned to skin and bone. A ready stance looked ready to collapse now. The visage was broken, like the boy before him. And said boy was avoiding his gaze. Sokka was surprised to note he looked guilty.

"Eh, uh… Zuko…?"

"No, I'm sorry." Zuko's voice was raspy, he swallowed repeatedly, still avoiding to look at Sokka, as if hiding. "I didn't mean to harm anyone… I only wanted to go home… I know I have made some bad choices, people always say I act rashly. I'd never have actually hurt that old woman, that's not honourable. I only did what I thought would… would…" He groaned, grabbing at his short hair in frustration. "I… I… Do you think I enjoyed hunting a twelve year old? I was banished, I can't go home. The only chance i had to return was if I brought the Avatar… I expected an old man, not a boy… I suddenly had a chance though… a chance to go home… to be in father's favour again. imagine that,three years without seeing your homeland… and no chance until you find an entity that hasn't been seen for 100 years. However foolhardy, I wanted, craved, that chance to come home. You have to believe me" Zuko finished with a whimper, falling to his knees and turning away to lean hunched against a tree, tears of desperation and longing falling down his hidden face.

Sokka was taken aback, not having expected anything like this. Under the ill-fitting clothing he wore, clearly made for when he was far healthier than he was now, he could see the other shiver in an non existent breeze. The firebender, pushing weakly to his feet, stumbled a few steps to lean against a tree for support, tears still marking his face. "Can we go now?"

No one replied, they simply set out moving in silence. Toph could feel the taut tension in the air. Sokka, now released, was frozen, thinking about what had been said. He was staring at Zuko's back, the boy had already fallen in line behind Toph and Aang, head hanging low.

"Zuko, wait…" Sokka took some hurried steps to close the distance. Zuko stilled, and turned around slowly, a wary look still in his eyes. "Zuko, I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… hit you. With the Fire Nation taking so much from me and Katara, having that opportunity, I guess… it overwhelmed me. You've just been the angry jerk following us for the past year, and it seemed for no reason, but a repeat what happened back home. I couldn't let that happen. You saw us, I was the only one who could protect them. I guess it makes sense, you attacking Gran Gran now, but we barely knew Aang either, let along think he was the Avatar. So, sorry, I guess both of us are on the wrong side of this war. Let's head back" Sokka concluded, sullen, but a weight lifted off his chest.

The way back was quiet, and the silence drew out the short while it took to return back to camp. By this time it was getting dark, and the Gaang could just about make out a fretting blue body in the dwindling light of day.

Katara approached them hurriedly as soon as she saw them, worry and concern etched deeply on her face. "Sokka, are you alright?" She murmured into her brother's shoulders, the worry seeping out of her, as she hugged her brother. Finally she held him on his shoulders, looking at him critically. "So tell me, what happened, Zuko came back to camp saying something about you getting stuck, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are y…"

"Katara, I am fine. Calm down" Sokka said, a small smile on his face. "I got stuck in a crack in the ground while hunting with Zuko. Toph got me out, everyone is okay." He lead her back to the fire and set her down, gently disengaging her hold on him. Her brother was back unharmed.

"So sis, is the food ready? I'm feel like I'm dying of hunger."

00000

They had all settled around the fire in a somewhat comfortable circle. Sokka dug into his food without restraint, the rest followed his example, but at a far steadier pace. Aang was just telling Katara about the saber-tooth moose lion and how cute the cub was when Sokka turned to Toph.

"Hey Toph, how will you arrange Zuko's 'shelter'?" he asked quietly

"Why do you ask, you think I'll do a bad job on it?" Sniped Toph

"No, I was actually just wondering, how do you plan on him getting in and out…" enquired Sokka further.

"Oh that. You tell me Snoozles, you had a change of heart about him being some prisoner of yours" quipped back Toph, her blind eyes making a vague attempt at an eye roll.

"He still is, I was just wondering if you are planning on making it only accessible with earthbending? You know, like an actual prisoner. We decide as and when he comes and goes."

"No offense Snoozles, but do you really think with your track record with him, i'd let anyone decide when he comes and goes. No, we can keep him locked up, if only to protect him. He should have the last say" Toph drawled.

"I think Sokka's right. We all should be able to get him out if we need to. I mean, what if he needs the toilet and you're out teaching Aang?" Katara pointed out, walking towards the pair, having finished cleaning up the pots and pans from dinner.

"I just don't want that anyone can just go up and bother him. You can't just treat him like some circus animal, caged up until you need him" said Toph, stomping her feet to affirm her point.

"Toph's right, the Elders always told me that like air, the human spirit isn't something that should be contained, so he should have that freedom.", interjected Aang.

"Sorry to break it for you both, but captivity isn't supposed to be recreational, a break from it all. Any freedom is a privilege, and it's not like we are telling him what to think or not."

"Now that would be creepy", shuddered Aang.

"So what do we do" Sighed Sokka, groaning into his hands.

"Toph could make a door" a raspy voice cut across the group. They turned to see a wary pair of golden eyes looking blankly,cautiously, at them.

"But that still means that she needs to Earth bend you out, stone is heavy" pointed out Katara.

"I could...try getting my strength back" weakly shrugged Zuko, as he broke into a coughing fit.

"Yeh, real convincing Sparky." Toph mumbled.

"She meant too heavy for us to shift, you're too weak to do much anyway right now." Sokka insensitively clarified, ignoring the weak glare Zuko sent his way. "and anyway, wasn't this about how to keep you contained, not for you to go and do as you please!?"

"I think I can make it light enough to push, the thing I'm more worried about is that I have no way to anchor the door, you know keep it in place. So it doesn't land on top of Sparks or one of you guys, should you push it the wrong way."

"How about a slide door?" Aang now said. "I've seen them before, basically there are two walls that sandwich the door when it is open and hold it at the end when closed…"

"That could work" Toph affirmed, already imagining how such a door would work.

"But if it is light enough for us to use, it will soon be for him. I still opt for some kind of lock… let me think… If the door is slid shut, then the room between the two walls sandwiching the door is empty, right? We could place a bolt there to prevent the door from being slid open." Sokka beamed, pleased at his thought process.

"What about him though. I mean, Sparky may want some alone time" Toph started, and Zuko stilled, as if a thought had struck him, in the background, before returning to the fire, prodding it with another stick "So what if he had something like a brace he can wedge on his side of the door, that he can remove as he wants. It allows him privacy, but with you guys on the other side, it allows you to have peace of mind Snoozles and Sugar Queen"

They all were quiet for a moment, contemplating this, until Katara finally spoke up.

"What do you think about this as an idea, Zuko?" Zuko cautiously rose his gaze, not quite meeting hers.

"I'd… like that." he said, with one of those weird soft smiles he seemed to reserve for Katara.

00000

Soon after, darkness closed in, and the Gaang set to work on re-setting up camp for the night. After having eaten, Katara soon took Aang aside to practice waterbending in the light the moon provided, asking him to reach out. Zuko passively listened in on Katara's explaining, noticing with surprise that her technique had some similarities to how Uncle had explained meditation. Reaching out and taking hold of the element, feel it and the influence one had on it.

A sudden movement to his right brought him back from his musings. Sokka had stood up from his wistfully gazing, and was examining the 'Room', as Zuko had dubbed it, Toph had apparently finished bending, he turned to Toph:

"Thanks"

Sokka had gone inside to check, so Zuko didn't go in just yet, not quite ready for another encounter with the fellow teenager. He didn't know whether the next time would be met with fists or tears, since such emotions had been their only relations thus far.

Sokka re-emerged, halting in the doorstep. "It looks alright. Go on in jerkface!" He stepped away to let the other in, stooped in a mock bow.

Zuko went in, ignoring the other. "It's dark" he stated, flatly.

"So what? Don't you have fire?" Sokka sneared. Zuko wordlessly regarded him, his face deadpan then raised his hand into a stance, trying to will the fire to do his bidding against the wall. After a noticeable pause, there was a pathetic display of sparks that looked more like a firework trail than an actual flame.

Sokka, at first shocked at the lack of flame, turned his head away, struggling to contain a gawf, as he murmured some form of derogatory slur about the Prince's new found lack of bending ability.

Toph kicked Sokka as he passed her,somewhat annoyed at his behavior. "Calm down Snoozles, this isn't funny." They still had to wait another minute for Sokka to be calm enough to talk.

Once he had quieted down enough to talk, Zuko continued, surprisingly calmly on reflection "Still, would be good to breathe. Once that door shuts, there is just stale air." he further intoned, keeping his tone flat and calm, almost bored in a way.

"ugh… alright fine!" Sokka ground out, moving his arms flippantly, almost as if to show Toph what to do. "Just make sure he can't get out!"

Toph ignored him and moved into a stance, then slowly started to bend a hole into the roof, careful to make it the right size.

The hole completed, Zuko grabbed the cut out piece, and rolled it out the doorway. Coming back, he looked up, and paused to appreciate Toph's work, amazed at how intricate she could get her bending, even without sight. Perhaps he could ask her on how she did it, how she could be so precise, and seemed to gain a vision of the world without seeing.

"Thanks Toph" he said with genuine feeling. He went back out, and grabbed his meagre possessions and arranged them in his new accomodations. As he did so, Toph gathered up a crude lump of earth.

Given he lacked many items, he was soon done, and noticed Toph's work. His respect of her further increased as he enquired as to what she was making.

"A wedge, to stop Snoozles and Twinkles from barging on in, as they so like to do" Toph grit out, focusing on her crafting.

"Oh, thanks…. I… appreciate it." he repeated, somewhat surprised at his readiness to be grateful. Perhaps his time in chains had changed him more than he thought.

He went to the door, Sokka and Toph were waiting outside, he knew, Sokka had expected him to stay in, so he tried to pull the door close. It wasn't easy for his body, still weak and worn out from the days trials, and his overall lack of physical training in recent months, but slowly and surely the stone wall ground closed, sealing shut with a ringing finality. Sokka hadn't lifted a finger to help him, he realised though, as the bolt from outside was moved into place, effectively locking the door, from the outside at least.

Zuko sank down the wall, exhausted and eager to sleep. Staring up, through the hole in the roof. Toph had placed it in one edge. so he'd still have plenty of covered space, to ensure he slept in peace he figured. She mustn't realise firebenders rise with the sun, then. His eyes were drawn to the opening, the only source of escape and fragile moonlight in all the choking darkness that was his chamber.

For a long time he simply sat there, staring… unwilling to even move a muscle, but not able to sleep quite yet either. Eventually though the cold seeping through his breathing hole, told him to move. He was lethargic and it took another eternity for him to gather up the will to even place the wedge to block the door, he moved to where he'd left the flimsy blanket, sinking down again as soon as his fingers touched the edge. Pulling it over his shoulders tightly, he rolled into himself. He faintly heard murmuring from over the fireplace… only able to hear the voices… not the contents and as he slowly drifted away, it crossed his mind, that it somehow felt calming.

00000

As soon as they closed the door, Toph and Sokka returned to the fireside, where Aang and Katara were patiently waiting for them.

"So, how is he?" pressed Katara, a note of concern filtering through.

"Eh, he'll be fine, I think that the space will do Sparky some good, give him a place to meditate or whatever he does" shrugged Toph.

"I think so too. He seems awfully twitchy." Aang said thoughtfully, causing the group to fall into an awkward silence.

"I wonder why." Katara finally spoke, tone subdued "I mean, i know he was a prisoner, but some of his reactions are pretty extreme. He's really different now. Rather than attacking us" Sokka tried to butt in, but she hushed him with a glare "he wants to retreat away from us. The fact that we made a room, instead of a simple propped tent shows that."

"I was going to ask about that" Aang said, looking somewhat dejected at Katara's reminder of Zuko's state.

"Sparks needs some time to be, well Sparks, Twinkles, what better space than his own room, and it stops certain loud mouths from causing more harm than good" Another glare headed somewhat towards Sokka, this time from Toph.

"Hey, Hey, cut it out guys. Given Prince Ponytail that doesn't have a ponytail no more's record, we need him put away, what if he's just faking the bending. We need to make sure we are safe" Affirmed Sokka.

"Fair's fair Sokka, but it goes both ways, you treat him good, he treat you good, Sparky's got honour like that" shrugged out Toph.

"I think Toph's right, you don't need to worry Sokka… that brings me to another subject, who's gonna be with him tomorrow?"

"I had my share today, have someone else do it." The others frowned upon Sokka's tone of voice.

"I'd do it" Jumped in Aang

"Not a chance! He hunted you across the world for the best part of last year, left with you alone, he'd take you away back to the Fire Nation" frailed Sokka

"He's too weak right now, and I daresay he knows it. But that's beside the point. Aang, you need to focus on improving your Earthbending, let us worry about the rest for now."

"Why don't you take him Sugar Queen, he seems to be calm enough around you" smirked Toph.

"What, my baby sister can't defend herself, what if he goes all firebendy on her!" Sokka protested.

"Sokka, he has barely made a spark without reason around me as of yet, and if he does, Master Waterbender, remember" Katara eye rolled, water twinkling in the palm of her hand by way of demonstration. Sokka groaned in response.

"Whatever, keep your magic sparkly water to yourself."

"Alright then, that means Aang that you are with Toph tomorrow. Sokka, can you go off to get some nuts and berries then also, I think Momo is eating them all."

"Woooop, you ready twinkles. Tomorrow i'll show you how to take on Earth, Bandit style." Grinned Toph manically.

"Why does it sound like she wants to seriously hurt the kid?" Sokka conspiratorially whispered to his sister.

"Oh hush you, that being settled, let's get some rest, we've all got long days tomorrow" Katara concluded, stifling a yawn as she headed off to her bedroll.

But as she did, something odd caught her eye. At first she couldn't pick up what it was. Then she saw it. There was strangely no breeze that night, and yet the fire was flickering like it was caught in a stiff wind.

"Uhhh…. Toph, how's Zuko?" warily asked Katara.

Toph's grin quickly quailed at that, as she furrowed her forehead in concentration, before going somewhat pale in worry or concern that was no matter to Katara, just simply the fact that she didn't look good.

"Sparky feels all flighty, like Twinkles does when he is super nervous, his heartbeat is all over the shop. Wanna check up on him?" She finished, her voice betraying no small amount of worry.

"Eeh, i am sure he is fine, he's a man, he'll fight whatever it off" Sokka scoffed, as he walked to his bedroll, apathetic to any further interactions that night, with Aang shifting his eyes back and forth between Sokka's retreating form, and Katara who was still frozen in place, before he too decided to head to bed.

"Sugar Queen. you coming?" Katara shook her head, getting up.

"Alright, let's check up on him." Toph could feel Katara's heart beating faster than normal, betraying her calm facade. They stopped in front of the door and Katara hesitatingly raised a hand to knock.

"Zuko, are you okay?" There was no answer, no noise, nothing. She hit the door again, harder this time, but it was to no avail. "I'm coming in." katara reached the bolt blocking the door and pulled. When she tried to pull open the door, it wouldn't budge though.

"Toph? I'm not getting it open, is it stuck? Ugh, that'd be bad, how'd we get him out? He'd ..." Toph put a calming hand on her Arm.

"Here, let me feel." Reaching through the stone she felt the wedge on Zuko's side soon enough and just as well as Zuko's erratic heartbeat. The memory of making it so he'd have privacy now turning bittersweet as she realized, that she wouldn't be able to reach out to help calm him either.

"He's locked the door." She morosely said, "I gave him a wedge so he could have some privacy. How ironic is it that for his sake, we need to invade that privacy" she bitterly laughed.

"No, we can't do that. if you would, you'd break all the trust he's got in you right now."

"But Katara, he sounds frantic, something isn't right, and with him reaching out to the fire in this state, we don't want someone else to get hurt"

"Bending in ones sleep usually isn't dangerous, I doubt you've ever dropped boulders on anyone while asleep, have you? Neither did I freeze anyone. And Appa can't bend at all when asleep. He isn't focussing on it, so it's only acting up a bit more than usual. if anything, he'll only burn out the fire a bit faster, but it won't go anywhere."

"But we really should check up on him, what if he is panicking in that room?"

"Toph, really. we can't, we shouldn't. Please don't try. You wanted to give him a place to withdraw, don't take it away, did you see how relieved he was at the suggestion of being able to lock it on the inside? He wanted this, now he's got to deal with it. I think he's having a night terror, I've got them too sometimes. He needs to learn how to deal with them though, you can't protect him from his own mind."

Katara had sometimes during her speech reached for Toph's shoulder and now held it steadily. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Reluctantly Toph followed Katara, parting ways when she reached her earth tent. Laying down she could still feel Zuko's body reactions. The heartbeat fluctuating, his breathing pattern shifting. It took her a long time to fall asleep that night.

00000

When Katara woke the next morning, where the fire was, in its place lay a blackened pit, devoid of any life and Zuko was nowhere to be seen. She was surprised to realize that she had somehow expected him, then she realised it was impossible for him to leave the room on his own and all the others were still asleep. She decided to go freshen up first, but as she passed the door, she heard a faint tapping, insistent, but feeble.

She halted, listening for the sound and surely enough it was there, and it indeed came from inside the room.

"Zuko? Are you alright?" she called out to the door.

The knocking paused, and increased its pace in earnest. Katara, sensing something was up, quickly unlatched the door, groaning with the weight of the bolt, and began to slide the door to the side.

As soon as the gap was wide enough, Zuko slid his body out, all energy spent. Although she'd thought he was looking better yesterday, today it looked like they had returned to square one, as if they had just picked him out of the market place again. His somewhat greasy hair, from lack of washing, was slack against his forehead, his skin had turned an unnatural shade of white, marking his scar like an angry comet on his face, his eyes bloodshot and drooping. But the worst part must have been his hands. Previously dirty nails were now flecked with blood, and torn to the quick. He wasn't trying to get up once outside, simply leaning against the now open door, taking unnaturally deep breaths.

"Zuko?" She leaned forward to grab his shoulder, trying to get his attention, the firebender however shed away, clearly not wanting to be touched. "Can you hear me?" Katara tried anew.

Something akin to recognition flared in his eyes, breathing life into the dull yellow, before he returned his droopy stare to the ground, clearly not in any mindset to try to communicate. Katara quickly realized it was pointless to try getting him to respond, staring at his hands she decided, that she should probably do something about them, she wondered if she could get him to follow her to the stream or if she'd just leave him here.

Given his state, and the fact he barely responded to her so far, she decided to go fetch her water pouch, hoping that there was enough to try and mend some of the damage the night must have brought him. Faintly she wondered if Toph had just ignored him after she told her to, or if Toph had slept through this.

Returning she squat down before Zuko, slowly reaching out to lift his hand. The boy's hand twitched upon contact, but he didn't retract it like she'd expected. She called upon the water in her pouch and started healing the scraped skin. It didn't take all that long but when she was done, she saw his gaze had cleared up a bit.

"Let's go." She got up and stepped away, looking back, hoping he'd moved. He hadn't, but just as she was about to turn back around he leaned forward, finally scrambling to his knees, struggling to stand up. She waited until he stood on wobbly legs, then went ahead, urging him to follow. Reaching the shore he knelt down, keeping a safe distance of three meters to her spot. She reached for water to wash her face.

"Hey Zuko, I'll be right back, just wait here, alright?" Zuko had barely looked up, only halted his movements for a moment before going back to what he'd been doing. Getting up she searched for a spot to do her business, returning to the shore a short while later to find that Zuko had discarded his shirt and was scrubbing his skin. She stared at his back, the various layers of scars, peeling skin and fading bruises now starkly visible in the morning sun. It took her a moment to realize, that what he was doing couldn't really be called cleaning anymore. It seemed as if he was determined to scrub his skin raw.

"Zuko, stop, that spot is clean." He paused, seeming to coming back from far away. He sat back down, just staring at the water for a moment. He was shivering slightly, despite the relatively mild temperatures of the early morning. Slowly she approached him, carefully looking for any sign of him, in case he was about to take off. When she finally reached him, she sat down beside him, and began to rub what she hoped was a soothing circle on his back. As she had expected, he flinched by way of response, but he didn't run away as she had expected. He just stared at the water, he didn't fight her, nor did he encourage it, he seemed apathetic. Eventually Katara felt him relax slowly, his shoulders unwinding. But the haunted, dead, look in his eyes remained. Something was wrong. It wasn't just the knots and divots of scratches or traces of former muscle, his eyes had the look that Sokka had whenever he talked about Yue. She sighed.

"Umm… Zuko, you ok? I can't change things, but umm... I might be able to help you… if you let me." He showed no reaction, his eyes still sullenly staring southwards. "Want to try… uh.. to talk about it? Sometimes it helps." she finished lamely.

Zuko shuffled away from that, wincing as he did so, he was clearly in no mood to talk as of yet. "uh… would you like to… should we go back?"

Finally there was a reaction, a slight shake of his head. "Then… could you go get some firewood?" This wasn't what the agreement they'd made the day before said, but Katara felt that he really needed the time alone and no one else was awake anyway. Indeed, the tormented young man got up without a word, grabbing his shirt, then stepping away. Katara watched after him until he had disappeared behind the tree line.

She decided to return to the camping site to start some training. Aang had said mediation would be good for her, but she found that moving in preliminary _yídòng_ could be just as beneficial. So engrossed became she, that she got quite a shock when she saw Zuko had returned, awkwardly carrying a bundle of sticks, more than enough to, at the very least, begin to cook some breakfast with. The walk had appeared to do him good she noted, there was some life to be found his his previously bleak stare. She looked up and realised he had just said something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Should I get more?" He repeated in his still sore voice, a touch of red blushing his cheeks.

"No, no, this is enough. Thank you Zuko, can you put them in the firepit" she asked, flashing a grateful smile his way. It was amazing how far their relations had come over the past few days, she absently noted as he put the sticks down, before returning to his usual perch on the boulder by the fire. Who could imagine that the angry and brash Fire Prince who had chased her, Sokka and Aang across the world, could be so introspective and quiet.

Having quickly got the fire started, she made fast work of preparing breakfast, today it was berries and some jook. Looks like we'll need to get moving soon she thought, as the bag of grains they had was getting concerningly light. Soon, the jook was made, and she called out to Aang, who she figured must have woken up and started meditating sometime when she was with Zuko, and to the sleepy Toph and Sokka.

Given the smell of food, Sokka was quick to rise, and Toph, in all her messy glory, was up just after. Soon they were all sat around the fire, all on their respective seats. Katara had the bowls laying ready next to her and was handing out food. The group expressed varying levels of appreciation, from a chirpy "Thank you" from Aang, to a grunt of what could be called gratefulness from Toph.

"Oh, Zuko, I don't think I've told you yet, you're with me today." She said, filling his bowl. "Here you go." He raised his head at that. Their eyes met, and she could see that the old spark had returned to them, it looked like the firewood walk really had done him some good she smiled.

"Thank you Katara" Zuko returned a smile, in that weird soft way he seemed to do, she thought as he respectfully bowed his head as he turned his attention back to his food. Like the sun rising in the east, Katara felt the warmth of his sincerity. 'Perhaps this new day will be a good one,' she thought with a happy heart as she started on her portion of breakfast.

 _A/N: So yeah, this is it. Now we'd love to hear what you think, so reviews would be awesome!_


	7. New Directions

This is a work of FANfiction, go figure;)

Chapter 7 New Directions

"Could you carry these to the stream please?" Katara gestured to the stack of used dishes the others had left behind. Just a few minutes ago, Aang had left with Toph for another earthbending lesson. Zuko, with a silent shrug, rose to gather them, lost in thought. He'd kept out of the discussion Katara had had with her brother until just moments ago. The amount of concern Katara had showed for Sokka had baffled him somewhat.

He couldn't recall ever experiencing anything like this between a brother and sister. Sokka had had to tell her exactly in which range he'd go hunting and he'd had to promise to stay clear of any suspicious cracks in the ground. Her pleas and demands had lacked the slippery quality he'd remembered from Azula's acting. They had been rough and even a bit unreasonable. The honesty had shone through all along, there had been no intent of deceit, no underhanded goal to be achieved, it was plain concern showing through, nothing more, nothing less.

Upon arriving at the shallow brook, he realized that he had spent the whole journey thinking about it. Katara had already knelt down and started to wash things, using waterbending. Not knowing what to do, Zuko piled the things next to her and sat down cautiously.

"So…" He looked up at the sound of her voice. "... I thought to heal the last few of your injuries, we never did get round to finishing them last time and, given everyone else is busy, now's a better time than any to finish up" she finished with a meek shrug.

"I guess." Zuko said reluctantly, uncomfortable at the prospect of letting her anywhere near him. He knew deep down that it was reasonable, and that he could only stand to benefit from healing. Still, the mere thought of being touched, by any body, caused his hairs to rise.

Right now though, Katara was still busy cleaning dishes with him, blissfully unaware of his inner torment, but he knew that this content silence wouldn't last long. With his eyes, he kept track of her movements, their fluidity and grace having a somewhat calming quality about them. She didn't need any help, her bending helping her getting the job done efficiently, and right now she was too lost in thought to have thought to include him in the process, probably too used to managing alone. He listened to her quiet humming, the melody foreign to his ears. Then, abruptly the sound broke off.

"Zuko, how can you help around camp? I just realized, I have no clue to what you could possibly know to do and we never really asked."

His golden eyes were staring at her unblinkingly for a moment, before he turned away, not to look up again. He seemed lost in thought. She thought to give him time, finishing up the dishes quietly, then focussing her attention on him.

"Alright let's start. Please take off your shirt." He flinched at that, but complied wordlessly a moment later. The slight shaking went unnoticed by her.

"Let's start with your throat. Okay? Does it hurt?" Zuko didn't grace her with a reply, only shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, obviously unsettled by the intimacy of the healing.

Katara still remembered the reaction from last time she had tried. Back then, when she hadn't known it was him. The moment he had lost control and looked at her, wide eyed. It had been the moment she had finally seen the scar, face freshly washed and bound to be recognized.

He had refused her healing then, even though talking must have hurt like hell. He hadn't wanted her near his throat, rather choosing to let it heal on its own than allowing this kind of proximity, to be this vulnerable.

"May I?" she asked.

00000

Talking indeed hurt. And he knew his voice had been in such a bad shape since shortly after he got captured, so bad that the group hadn't even recognized it anymore. It still gave out in the middle of saying something, only to crack back into existence a syllable later, making it hard to communicate, to be understood. Talking also caused random coughing fits, making him wheeze for air. It was bad, almost worse than being choked, not that he needed any reminders of how that felt like.

Last time she'd offered, he had panicked somewhat. Though that had also been fear of being recognized. Or rather, fear of what they would do if they did. Well, they had, and here she was, offering again, asking. And he didn't know what to do.

His throat hurt, yes, and healing would reduce that pain, possibly making it easier to breathe again. Healing would also mean, that she'd have her hands around his neck, and after his other experiences of being in that situation… a involuntary shudder ran down his back.

Then again, the coughing fits betrayed any illusion that he could avoid the feeling of not getting air, plus, until now, everyone had stopped the choking before he'd been dead, though he might have fallen unconscious before once or so, he blasély thought, as if such actions were normal. He didn't really remember; Everything about his time at the market square was blurring together. Although, it wasn't exactly uncommon beforehand, he had learnt in the palace that it was more easy to try suffocate a child than using the more traditional methods of poison or weapons to kill.

He never knew if his body would stop at the right time/early enough, when/once the coughing started. Theoretically, he knew, she wouldn't choke him, she'd try to make it better, not worse. The fear was irrational; it was still there though. He supposed he should try to let her at least. It simply was the most reasonable choice. He didn't have to like it. Also, his hands were free now, if wanted, he could stop her, he would be able to.

"Fine, but you will stop if I say so!" he hadn't actually realized in advance, it had come out as an order, even though he knew he was in no position to demand, but she didn't seem to mind right now. She merely nodded and then slowly raised her hands, the water already glowing in that ethereal blue light. Ah well, his voice had sounded pathetic, any power the words might have had, had been lost, so the choice of words probably had been excused.

He felt the water touch his skin and sink through slowly. He hadn't gotten used to that feeling at all, and was still unsure on how to feel about it. Her hands were lightly placed around her neck, barely touching. Different from those hateful hands that had been out and around it before, for the solemn purpose of inducing pain.

Still, the experience was far from pleasant. He could feel the healing liquid sink in and surround his airway. She hardly moved and he realized that this kind of bending was very different from the kind they all used to fight. She was bending with her mind. Probably keeping the connection only by skin contact over her hands. He could feel his pulse against her fingers and saw that she had actually closed her eyes, brows furrowed in concentration.

He felt the liquid run along his system, never hindering, never forceful. Supporting, mending, clearing, collecting. He realized that he had held his breath and tried to shakily he release it, focusing on breathing in and out for a moment.

He could feel the presence of her bending within. While non-threatening, it was still there. He still felt her control spread out, searching. Reaching. It was there, on the inside of his trachea, he felt it around his vocal chords, soothing the dry, parched ache that had gathered there.

He noticed himself shuddering, shaking. Staring at her wide eyed, he found himself heaving, too aware of the rise and fall of his own chest. He felt, realized, it wasn't only the water that had sunken into his skin, no, the large part might actually have been his blood, resonating with her, connecting with the glowing liquid around her hands.

"Zuko? Are you alright?" he felt her pull back, releasing his neck a moment later. There was concern in her eyes, big and blue as they were. He looked aside, focusing on calming his breathing, still overly aware of the feeling she had left in his throat.

"Zuko?" He froze, then slowly looked up. She searched his eyes. "Can you manage?" Zuko felt the lapse in his reaction, only registering what she had said after an awkward moment. He had even drifted off with his gaze again. Slowly he nodded, not trusting his voice with how shaky he felt.

He still felt the essence of her healing cling to him inside and it felt too near, too close. He released another held breath, looking at her again, unsure.

"I'm not finished yet, is it okay if we continue?" He didn't answer, didn't know how. He hadn't been ready for anything, but no one had ever asked.

"... Is it okay if we continue?"

Reluctantly he nodded, he had calmed down a bit, he felt.

"Alright…" and her hands reached out once more, the healing sinking in, reaching out to what was inside. It felt weird, and to distract himself, Zuko tried to focus on how her bending felt and try to find out how she was doing it. It helped keeping him grounded. Now that he'd had time to adjust and get used to the feeling, it was a bit easier.

More minutes passed, he ended up acutely monitoring his breathing pattern in an attempt to keep his thoughts away. It worked somewhat too, he could feel her energy gathering around his windpipe now though.

"So, I've healed all the damage I could find, the only thing remaining would be the mucus. I can help you get rid of it but you'll have to cough it out even so."

Zuko had looked at her, the idea not sounding pleasant in the least, quite the opposite actually. His imagination told him of not getting any air, the ghost feeling of memory suffocating already. He shook his head, unwilling.

"It would be safe, I'll tell you when to cough and help you push out what i gathered before, it would be over quickly." She had gotten so far, she didn't want to stop now.

"Come on, it won't be so bad, you will have to cough it all up at some point anyway, if we do it now we do it thoroughly and also safely. I will count to three, alright?" she started gathering the stuff contaminating his lungs and airways, she wouldn't stop now.

"One" still collecting, reaching out for more. Reaching in to the cracks of his vocal cords, cleaning them out.

"Two" she was starting to compress the gooey liquid-like stuff. Then on "Three" she pushed and could feel him gagging, then finally coughing. She pushed as much as she could, helping him. And also leading his head to the side so he could spit the stuff on the ground.

"Again" She urged him to cough more, not daring to stare at the mass that had been in his lungs. Parts of it were bloody, while other junks had a sickly yellowish white colour.

Zuko finally leaned back, heaving when she let go of him. About to rub soothing circles on his back she reached out, but felt the shoulders immediately tense, then Zuko's head turned.

"Don't you dare!" he growled, already sounding a lot more like the Zuko she'd known. He fully turned around, shifting back a bit and holding his legs close. Like they would offer him comfort, a barrier.

"Doesn't it feel better now? You'll have peace for a while, and your tissue can calm down now. I should still heal your skin though." She thought to have seen an eye roll before he looked away.

"Do what you must" The words lacked the bite she associated with the voice. The annoyance was still clearly there, but it was a tad subdued compared to before.

She knelt down next to him again, gently situated him, then started healing. She still felt him tense every time she shifted, but they both were growing used to it. His skin was quite damaged, and she faintly wondered what it must have felt like. Her own darker skin never had burned from mere sunlight. Then again, he had appeared to be standing in the open with no shirt for days. His back was flaking with old layers of skin, the various scars starkly visible, showing off his starved stature even more. He had not really gained any weight yet. Ribs, shoulder blades, as well as his collar bones were sticking out unnaturally. She could feel the spine under her hands and the skin felt oddly fragile, too thin.

He could feel her move down his back, healing some blisters she had missed before, calming the epidermis as a whole and washing off the shedding skin. He held very still, occasional shivers running through him, it was a very uncomfortable experience.

The impressions her hands recorded faded as she sunk through skin, her senses reaching out, tracking down disruptions, unnatural coiling of energy, broken connections. Her hands almost absentmindedly moved along, repairing, soothing. Zuko was tense, but seemed calm, so she continued.

Irritation faded, she felt the flow repaired, cellular structures normalized, swelling disappeared as she moved. Bruises faded and she was glad she would no longer have to look at them. She reached further, following the call mindlessly. She was healing, there was damage calling out. The trail let her continuously to move down, especially when the feeling suddenly intensified.

The connection was broken at once, something pushed her to the ground. Startled she picked herself up to look at an equally shocked expression on Zuko's face.

"Did you really just push me?" She snapped, angry he'd dare to push her, especially when she was helping him. He had used force, she'd felt it, even if it hadn't hurt that much. She glared at him, seeing him cowering, looking away, clearly ashamed. Determined, she reached out her hand towards him, earning a fearful glance at the first sign of movement. She decided to try a calmer tone.

"Zuko? Why did you do that?" It almost hurt her that he had flinched upon her soft words. It was clear that he had no control over these reactions. The Zuko she'd known would never show this kind of weakness, would never show fear. The Zuko she remembered had mindlessly walked into a blizzard with his prize, just because he couldn't let the possibility slip by, even if the circumstances were far from ideal.

He had changed, and the change had not been a good one, the behaviour spoke of expecting the worst, always, no matter the circumstances. Like he didn't have a choice, his body just reacted. The hit had surprised her. Ever since they had found him, he hadn't tried to fight back. It was weird that he would do so now, without even being attacked. Well, talking was obviously not working.

"Alright, I'll leave you be, tell me when you're calm again." She was just about to get up and walk away when a soft murmur reached her ears.

"I'm… sorry. I… panicked." He didn't look at her, shifting uncomfortably, drawing his legs close again, not ready to talk. There is an awkward pause where neither really moved. Then he spoke again.

"I… I… knew you weren't going to do anything, but I… I'm sorry… I just can't."

"Can't do what?" She gently prodded.

"Can't talk. You … you were too close to… I'm sorry" She saw a shiver run through him, he kept his eyes low. "May I please have some time alone? I… I… can't…" He really struggled to get the words out, Katara realized. He seemed pretty shaken.

"Fine, just don't wander off, come back to camp when you're ready."

Katara really got up now, leaving him at the edge of the stream. It seemed that they wouldn't be able to finish the healing session rightnow, but they'd gotten a lot done. Walking back she was still wondering what he had tried to explain. Had he suddenly been overwhelmed by her physical closeness? But he'd been doing alright before, well, he'd panicked too while healing the throat, but he hadn't gotten violent then. In fact he hadn't even tried to claw her off, He'd only started breathing weirdly. It just didn't make any sense.

She sighed, busying herself around camp. What had she done to set him off?

00000

Zuko absentmindedly kept his eyes on the stream, barely registering the flowy glittering the water did in the sunlight. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging them close, finding/seeking comfort in the mere ability to fold up like this.

He had known she wasn't going to do anything, he had known so. He hadn't been in control. One mere thought had crossed his mind when her hands had reached the waistband, and he'd reacted. What had he done?

She'd been angry, she had felt threatened. Understandable, he'd attacked her, and he couldn't even tell her why. She'd been helping him, doing something for him, improving his condition, and he'd repaid her with hitting her, pushing her away. Anyone would be angry.

She'd calmed after the initial shouting though. Had she seen the shame? The fear? She'd even approved his request of being alone, alone in the open. Why? They'd made an agreement to keep him under close watch or locked in that shelter. Why had she heeded his request?

He'd thought for sure that she'd insist on him going back there, back to being locked up, if he so wanted to be alone. She hadn't even mentioned it though. She'd just told him to stay where he was and left. Did she disagree with her brother and the groups decisions? He had thought they were pretty close knit, reliable to each other. Was that not so?

This was so confusing! looking down at his hands, he saw that he had clutched one wrist so hard that it cut off circulation. He hadn't even noticed. Carefully he forced his hand open, he needed to calm down. Monitoring his breathing he tried to get his mind blank.

00000

Katara looked up when Zuko finally reemerged, he seemed a tad more composed. He came over and asked softly what he should do, not quite looking her in the eye. She set him up for chopping the vegetables she had collected yesterday, which he did after a questioning gaze at the gathered tubers.

Probably wondering about letting him hold a knife, she thought. But really, Katara knew he wasn't stupid, he would never harm her under these conditions, nor would he try to hide a knife, they all knew they'd never tie him up with something burnable, and that ruled out pretty much all kinds of rope that could be cut with a blade.

"So, can you tell me now what that was about?" she gently asked after a while. The reaction was immediate, he tensed.

"Not really." He meekly replied, continuing to avoid her gaze.

"Was it something I've done?" She really wanted to understand and she knew he'd never bring it up, she'd have to prod.

"Er, maybe, not really. I had a thought, I freaked out. I'm sorry…" In an afterthought he added: " I'm sorry for hitting you too."

"I just want to understand, so we don't have a repeat. To do that, I want you to tell me if something sets you off! Can you at least try?"

He weakly nodded and with that they sunk into another silence. He held out the chopped vegetables when he was done and she told him to stir them into the pot. Zuko asked what they'd do after lunch, and she suggested laundry, and possibly collecting more firewood. He only nodded and conversation ceased once more. He seemed more comfortable that way.

Occasionally she checked the fire, but he didn't seem to be messing with it. He seemed absentminded most of the time. She started to pay less attention to him and his doings and focus on the work in front of her. Therefore it surprised her when he spoke again.

"We've been here for a while." His voice sounded hesitant, she threw a glance to see him intently looking at her.

"Yeah, it's been a few days."

"Are you planning to relocate any time soon?" At that she looked up more closely.

"Ugh, it hasn't come up yet, why?"

"You used to move around a lot"

"Well, you know why" She was mildly caught off guard that he'd even bring that up, considering his relation to them at that time.

"What about now? What about Azula?" He asked softly. Things had been calm, Katara pondered. Azula hadn't found them in the village they were staying at, and she hadn't shown up here yet either. "... I think you should move."

Katara looked up, she hadn't thought he'd ever suggest something like that. He was kind of right though, they'd been here for a while. Still, she wondered.

"Why?"

"Because, the longer you stay here, the more likely we will be discovered. And the ava…, Aang might get captured. Along with all of us."

"I see. I suppose you are right… and we are kind of low on supplies... I just wonder where to…" she added absentmindedly.

"I know the Earth Kingdom pretty well... If you want, I could help." That was not something she'd expected. And she wasn't sure what to think of it. Zuko seemed uncomfortable too.

"I, ugh…" Zuko grabbed his hair in a weary fashion, his hand falling loosely through the messy strands. "just thought to mention it. I know I'm not in any position to have any say, and I'm not meaning to. It's just… I saw Sokka's map briefly, it looked really outdated."

"Hmm, yeah, it kind of is… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear your thoughts on it. I'll get the map."

She rolled it out next to him and he leaned over to see better, still stirring the pot. He spent a minute or two studying it, then nodding.

"From the village you got me from, which direction did you fly towards? I'm sorry but I was asleep most of the time, I have no idea where we are right now."

"We are about here right now. We flew south-west, back over the mountains."

"What kind of location do you need? You mentioned supplies, I assume you also want a place for Aang to train, and somewhere possible to lay low and get away quickly. right?" She nodded. "This area is pretty rural, it shouldn't be too hard."

"So the nearest towns are here. This one is close to a trading route, we should probably avoid it. Here is a new village. They made a quarry there and should have a place they sell supplies. Also, they're high up in the mountains, pretty closed off and the Fire Nation has no interest in them. Tu Zin is abandoned these days, no point in going there. On the other Side of the mountains, a bit higher up, there is another new village, it will be at least a six hour ride though." He intently studied the map. Then spoke up again, this time with a question.

"Er, where did you see Azula last time?" He looked at her with a mix of hesitation and expectancy.

"Tu Zin actually. We were there." It ran through Katara's mind that Zuko didn't even know about the attack on his uncle. She supposed it wasn't really the time to tell him though… and anyway, he had left Iroh. He might not even care.

"I see" He replied, and somehow his voice sounded a tad darker than before. "Anyway, she probably moved on, so we're safe for now. She'll have her network relying info back to her though." He suddenly seemed very tired again.

"Hmm, I suppose. Best would probably be that Village you've mentioned. I'll talk it over with the others." They once more returned to silent contemplation. Then, a few minutes later, Sokka called out, proudly holding up a killed possum-bat. He was immediately sent off to get the others, so they could eat.

Soon they were all sitting around, bowls filled and eating. Sokka was talking about his hunt, as per usual and Aang was silently bearing it, as to not offend him. Toph was teasing and Zuko was quiet, drawn back. Finally, as the first excitement had died down, Katara chimed in.

"We should move. It's been three days and we need to resupply."

"Hmm, alright. Where's the map? Let's look where we could go." Sokka said.

"Here!" Zuko said quietly, holding out the map.

"Katara, why does he have the map? In fact, Jerkface, you should leave, go to your room." Sokka stated, his voice slightly raised

Zuko wordlessly moved, but Katara's response made him still again, unsure of what to do.

"Stay!... Sokka, He actually brought the whole thing up, and he's even willing to share his, may I say, up-to-date knowledge of Earth kingdom geography, so he's staying."

"And you just trust him? For all we know he could lead us back into a Fire Nation colony."

"Right, as if we wouldn't see that from afar, with all their nice, flashy flags! He actually made some good suggestions. If you'd just listen for once." now up in each other's red face.

Zuko had sat down again, looking very uncomfortable, clearly this hadn't been his intent, noted both Toph and Aang.

"Hey, people, please calm down" Aang pleaded. Sokka turned around at that, fuming, but quiet. He then turned around to look at Zuko.

"What are you trying to do Jerkface? What did you tell her?" he jeered.

"The longer we stay here, the more likely we get discovered." Zuko said softly, barely able to be heard.

"Right, and yet still you've found us every time. We just got Azula off our trail, you could try to get us noticed again for all we know. Don't even try to act as if you're on our side, I'm not buying it, and it's making me angry. You'll just try to lead us back to your insane sister." continued Sokka, his tone becoming snarky.

"I…" Sokka quickly cut him off.

"No, you're not getting any say. You're our prisoner. We're enemies." said Sokka, as if that was the end of it.

"Sokka, he's well aware of that." said Katara, in a folly of an attempt at placidiation.

"Then why is he trying to interfere? He has no right. And the only reason I see for him is to get us…"

"I'm trying to h ..." Zuko said loudly, startling them all. He was grabbing his hair again, clawing into it, now clearly frustrated by this turn of events. Sokka didn't let him finish though.

"Trying what? To gain our trust so you can stab us in the back later? Yeah, that sounds like you to me. You're weak now, you've got the best chance to scout us out. You think I'm not aware of that? Even better when we give you a chance to bring yourself in and gain some trust. I won't let you do it. You don't fool me, so I'm warning you, don't try me!" Sokka ended his speech, breathing elevated, face bordering towards purple in his vexation. Zuko hadn't interrupted again. He wasn't looking up, still gripping his hair, hiding his face, rooting to . He had seemed to be listening though, and now, after a moment of silence, he did reply.

"Why would I do that? I know what you think of me, you've made it clear before, multiple times. The only thing I gain by talking is your spite." Zuko's voice was bitter, jaded. "It doesn't matter what I say."

He sat still for a moment, then finally sighing. " I'm sorry Katara, but there is no point for me to be here, I'm going back to the room." He let his hands slip out of his hair, standing up once more.

"No, you won't walk away now, we're not done here!" Sokka, grabbed his hand, jerking him back. Zuko recoiled, but didn't fight him. He finally looked up though, apprehension evident in his face. Katara angrily pulled Sokka back.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh, now you're taking his side!" They hardly noticed Zuko sinking down again, drawing in on himself, leaning his head on his knees and blocking sight off with his wrapped arms.

"I'm not, but what he said made sense, and you're not giving him a chance to explain."

"Yeah, I don't want to hear it!"

"Stop it!" Toph yelled. "This is going nowhere, so cut it out Sokka." They all fell silent for a moment, only the fire crackling was heard. Zuko grinded the coarse fabric of his shirt between his fingers, clearly agitated. Finally, after another tensing, he looked up swallowing harshly.

"If anyone of the Fire Nation sees me with you, especially unbound as this. What do you think they'd assume?" He was shaking slightly again, but his voice was surprisingly steady. "... It won't matter that I am physically unable to oppose you right now." He sighed, gripping his hair again, letting his fingers slide through the strands.

"But Azula is your sister, you're her family." Katara said.

"Yeah, so?... You've met her, right?..." He looked away, expression sad. "I have no allies. The Fire Nation has declared me a disgrace and a traitor. I'm not sure if they'd allow me back now, even if I brought the Avatar... To the Earth Kingdom though, I'm still the Fire Nation Prince, an enemy, just like I am to you.

"I'd have no chance in a fight right now. The Earth Kingdom has already had me, if the Fire Nation gets their hand on me, it won't be pretty either. I've escaped them before, but I wouldn't be able to do so right now."

He buried his head in his hands once more, breathing deeply.

"If the Fire Nation discover you, they find me."

No one spoke, they merely stared at him for a while, until Toph finally took word.

"He's been telling the truth, I don't think there's a catch, and I think what he said is pretty reasonable. Why don't we hear him out?"

"Yeah, why not Sokka?" Aang agreed.

"Ugh… I'm still not trusting you." Zuko looked up after a moment of hesitation.

"I'm not asking you to…. Your map is outdated, I can fill in some blanks."

00000

They ended up listening closely as Zuko once more explained what he knew. Secretly, even Sokka agreed to what Zuko said in the end, though he'd never have said that out loud. They decided to pack, while Toph and Aang continued their session of earthbending and then move later in the day.

Meanwhile Zuko helped Katara with the laundry, folding the clothes and storing them into their respective packs while she did the washing and drying part. They didn't talk much anymore. Sokka went off preparing the meat for transport, someplace where Aang couldn't see him, and later collecting some other supplies.

It was indeed later in the day, drawing towards sunset, when they finally all sat on the saddle to what they guessed, would be about a two to three hour ride, Toph had strategically placed herself next to Zuko.

He once more had his blanket, which they had retrieved from the room before removing it to cover their traces, and he had it pulled tightly over his shoulders, still lacking a jacket to fend of the cold that made his weakened body shiver easily.

It wasn't long until Toph made her move, scooching closer "Hey Sparky, so Sugar Queen says you've got a bit scar on your face, let's take a look, shall we?!" She lifted her hand and started reaching out at a fast pace, Zuko, who'd turned towards her when she had first opened her mouth, had followed the hand with his eyes, quickly acquiring a horrified expression. He twisted away before she could touch his face, then quickly searching for somewhere away from Toph in the limited space the saddle presented.

"Hey, don't hide from the blind girl!" He looked back, seeing that she had stopped her approach, sitting down again.

"Don't just go touching me!" He accused, unwilling. Toph looked put out.

"It's no fair, everyone else can just reach out with their eyes, to connect, to see how they look different from other people, what they look like, but if I do it my way, it's impolite."

"You've seen me with earthbending." he responded, more gently this time.

"Yeah, through the dust, how accurate do you think that is? I had a hard time making out that blindfold one time. And no one is willing to smear their face with dirt either, and even then, it's not the same… so please? May I take a look?"

At first Zuko just stared at her, she didn't look towards him, he was startled, not knowing how to proceed. Reluctantly, he finally acquiesced.

"Alright, fine…" Toph brightened up at that and immediately, shuffled closer. She reached out slower this time. Her moves now deliberate but firm. Zuko awkwardly held still when her hands reached his hair. He'd prepared for some tickling, but her touch was not. She spread her fingers over his cheeks, following the cheek bones to his nose, the hand touching his scar did not linger any more than the hand on the other side. He knew so because even though there were still patches of skin on his cheek and eye brow that he had no feeling in. The nerve ends burnt off and not yet recovered. Her other fingers moved at the same pace as on his good side. Her little fingers traced his jawline and her thumbs found his chapped lips and he could feel the rough calluses on her fingertips catching on sometimes.

"It's so soft." She moved farther down, gently holding his chin.

"It's not"

"Here it is. he felt her hand move on his good side, pressing lightly. He felt the other hand leave his face, and opened his eyes to see her touching her own face. "As soft as mine"

Her hand found his face quickly again, starting at his hairline this time. The other moving up too. He closed his eyes as she ventured closer and he could feel her thumbs again, this time tracing his eyebrows and then his eyes.

"Can you open that eye fully?" She felt the vibrations of his voice in her hands when he answered.

"No"

"Could you describe what you look like?" She asked quietly, now running her fingers through his hair, along his scalp.

"I… I suppose." She'd found his ears and followed them back to the jaw. Still discovering the textures and forms of his face, if she already had the possibility. He started off in a low voice.

00000

The others, well, mainly the water siblings, but Aang, who sat on Appa's head also threw a glance now and then, followed the spectacle with interest. Zuko had surprised them all when he acquiesced and let Toph touch his face. It was weird to see. How he held still and they could see him try to relax, try to hold still. At first they hadn't talked a lot, but now, they had barely made out the words, Toph had apparently asked him to describe himself. Their words were hushed, soft, they could hardly hear what he said, only occasionally a word or two. He seemed to be trying to use other words in place of colours, it was kind of cute to see him try to describe something so Toph could actually imagine it. They'd never expected that Zuko of all people would be doing this. But he was, and while he obviously felt uncomfortable, he still let Toph explore until she decided she'd had enough and pulled her hands back.

"Thanks Sparky. I think you look unique, and I like that." Zuko, looking even more uncomfortable at the obviously honest compliment, chose to forgo a comment on it and merely said: "You're welcome." before turning away.

Toph was still asking him questions, and surprisingly he kept answering, even though he at some point had told her that he felt tired. Zuko didn't lash out, he did no evil fire-bending moves, even when Toph obviously starting to grate his nerves. and by the end of the flight he'd even asked her a few questions himself. He was quiet afterwards, excusing himself to go to bed soon after they'd had a mid flight snack. He'd shown them a new side, one they had never even considered existing and they didn't know what to do with the knowledge. They however were tired, and once they laid down, sleep quickly caught up on them, leading their thoughts astray.

00000

Meanwhile, not too far away, General Iroh's search had lead him to another village, this one was rather far off and secluded. After Zuko had apparently announced his identity in that other village, he seemed to have fallen off of the face of the earth and it had been weeks since.

The gates were passed quickly enough and Iroh searched for the market. He also hoped for a soft bed for later, the road being long and barren.

As expected, the market was bustling with life and activity and as he walked around, he listened to the people talk. From what he gathered, there had been a commotion a few days ago, something about an escaped prisoner or something. They made it sound like he was really dangerous and had done horrible things. Apparently the villages lockdown had just been lifted merely half a day ago without having found anything about his whereabouts.

Iroh was well aware of rumor's properties and from what he knew about this village, it was no wonder that this had been made a big deal out of.

Strangers were seen with contempt and generally not trusted. Therefore he wasn't bothered much, as he went his way through the market, making it seem like he was just browsing while listening for any hint of Zuko's whereabouts. He ventured closer to the weaponry stands, which he knew, Zuko would have loved to look at at least. Maybe he'd ask a vendor if he'd seen him.

It was there, that some weapons caught his eyes, their familiarity immediately bringing up memories. It was a twin dao, carefully displayed next to the sheath, both simple in design. He looked further and found the dagger he was looking for.

"They are fine weapons, aren't they?" Iroh looked up to see the vendor, an old man with a look of concealed shrewdness. Iroh decided to go along with the game.

"The twin dao's aren't from around here though, the style strongly resembles weapon smithery from the coast! May I ask how they came into your possession?"

"Ah, i see, you know something about weaponry. You are right, these do indeed look like they're from the coast, as for how they found their way to me: The previous owner had somewhat of a disagreement with the town elders and they decided to relief him of his weapons to pay for the expenses." Iroh interestedly listened, he knew, asking any more would raise suspicion. He decided for a different approach therefore.

"Say, you don't by chance know anyone here, that has a prominent burn scar, do you?"

"Ooh, the only one with a prominent scar that i know of would be Lí. I think he's over there right now. He usually helps out at the food stand, managing the deliveries" the vendor pointed somewhere across the market. The fond way he'd talked about that Lí, and the way he spoke of this so unrelatedly to the weapons made Iroh doubt that this Lí was Zuko, but it didn't keep him from hoping that he'd be proven wrong. Quite the opposite, he couldn't help but hope that Zuko had indeed found some peace and had brought forth that kind personality, that had been buried so many years ago.

"I think I'll go talk to him right now, I trust you will still be here later?" Iroh casually inquired.

"Of course"

After exchanging goodbyes Iroh headed off into the direction the vendor had pointed, soon to find said stand. He looked around for familiar faces, one specifically, but the young waiter behind the stand did not resemble him, nor did the people around, the youth was greeting people and socializing while easily keeping up with the orders. Also, Iroh saw no disfiguring scar.

"Hey, you, are you ready to order?" The waiter called over right then, looking directly at him.

"Oh, actually I was looking for someone. The weapon vendor told me I could find him here."

"Ah, and who did old Fu say, could be found here?"

"Someone named Lí" The youth's eyes widened momentarily, then he said:

"Fine, uh, my shift ends in half an hour. We can talk then."

He turned back to a new customer, greeting them by name and taking their order. Iroh decided to wait. Further listening to the towns gossip, which still focused on the escape with little variation.

The youth suddenly appeared in front of him. Iroh had taken a little walk and was only now returning. The Youth expectedly looked him in the eyes.

"So, what did you want from me?"

"You are Lí?" Iroh looked him over and only then did he see the hand at Li's side. Li immediately noticed and self consciously held it, shielding it from view.

"Yes, I am. So why'd you search for me?" The pleasant tone seemed slightly strained now and Iroh decided to ignore it.

"I'm searching for someone, you apparently fit the description I gave."

"What description?"

"Someone with a prominent burn scar." Iroh smiled sadly. "He wanted to go out alone, I'm worried he ran into trouble, so I've been tracking him. He's still young, just a bit older than you probably are. But I'm afraid I've lost his trail a few weeks ago, so here I am, searching."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that." Li bowed his head in condolence.

"Ah, It's alright. But since it's confirmed that you are not him, I don't want to take up your time anymore. Thank you for coming to talk to me."

"It's fine, I don't mind, if you're here already, let me show you around."

Iroh was lead around the town, Lí would tell him stories to each place and Iroh as well ended up sharing a few, and when they ended up resting in a serene side alley under a solitair tree that provided shade the awkwardness had ceased completely.

"May I ask you something? You seem wise." Li said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you follow this young man? He obviously does not deserve your loyalty from what you told me. What makes him so special?" Iroh looked Li in the eyes, eyes that spoke of curious sadness.

"You know, sometimes you can't see what is buried inside because someone had to build walls around the ruins left by being left to fend for oneself, alone. My nephew is like that, I was far away, while he grew up in a poisonous environment. People were expecting a lot of him and he tried his best, but in the end he could never be enough. His heart was too honest and his morals too strong, in the end things back lashed on him and he decided to live a different life, to be a different person, the person he really is still surfaces though. Underneath the anger, there still is that lost child that doesn't know how to accept help because no one ever let him learn that help is a good thing. So that is what I'm trying to do, support him from the background until he is ready." Lí had calmly waited until Iroh had finished, his obvious interest and curiosity was refreshing from the quiet of the road, and the otherwise suspicious sidewards glance that Iroh saw occasionally.

"I see, you see him for who he really is, not for what he pretends to be because he thinks he has to. I recently realized that I too, am very biased. I suppose it's a problem of society here. I get judged because of my hand," He held it out in the open, displaying the crippled fingers and discolored skin. "but it's okay here in this village, where everyone knows me and my limits. Still, the mark warned the people here too. It makes them afraid and restless, because the Fire Nation is getting closer. I happened to be out of town with my parents when it happened, my family used to trade. They didn't survive. I got away, but when I finally arrived here and went to the healer, they said that they couldn't do much. At least I have the villages support, here I'm treated well, while as outside, people see me as a cripple."

"But you're still angry, aren't you?!" Iroh calmly said.

"Yes, I guess so. I lost my family that day, I lost my ability to work normally. I was really angry at the Fire Nation, still am probably. But I only recently realized how much I still have left. I always feel people staring at my hand, even here in town. I thought about it a lot, people still take me for who I am, and I'm really glad. But now I also feel ashamed that I could just go and do the exact thing that I feared happening to me. That people judge me and only see me for my crippled hand."

"I understand. The Fire Nation took a lot from us, all of us. I don't know what happened to you to realize this, but in the end we are all just people, humans, all want to live. I myself had to lose my son to realize it, I was stubborn and only looked for myself. I never knew what it was like to really lose someone precious until it happened to me and it changed my view of the world."

"I almost burned someone" Li said bitterly. "I was fully intent on showing him, a prisoner who could not harm me in any way, what kind of pain fire would induce. When I saw him, I only saw the Fire Nation and what they did to me. But then, in the end he looked at me, calmly. I think he was even bending the fire so it wouldn't burn him. And I'm glad he did. He told me to put it out. I hadn't even looked at his face before, I hadn't cared, but he looked at me and I saw it.

"He knew exactly what I was talking about, and it was like he was telling me to get over it. The anger I've carried, I think it made me blind for his suffering. I wanted to apologize the next day. But he was gone."

"You are talking about the escaped captive, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Li said quietly, then his eyes widened and he looked up. "Now that I think about it… a scar… that was… the scar, you never told me about the one you searched for… where was it?" Iroh had narrowed his eyes at the reaction, worry flooding him.

"Around his eye…"

The youth shook his head… "No… it can't be… you'd be Fire Nation!" Li opened his eyes and looked at Iroh again. no doubt searching for resemblance now, he finally turned away. Only to search out Iroh's eyes once more.

"The prisoner was announced to be the Fire Prince, they even put up a shield to state that at first. He had a scar around his eye and he bent fire." Li locked eyes with Iroh. "If his is truly whom you are searching for, you are too late. He isn't here anymore. no one knows how he escaped, someone must have helped him get outside the city walls at the very least…" Li hung his head, now tiredly, his healthy hand stroke through his bangs, pushing them back.

"I wanted to say sorry, but I guess I can be glad he got away, he probably wouldn't have survived much longer."

"Thank you for telling me." Iroh said after taking a deep breath. "You are kind and you're learning from your mistakes. I think I better go now before people start making connections. When I find him, do you want me to pass a message?"

Li locked eyes with him, expression seriously. "Yes, tell him, I'm sorry."

00000

Iroh, after he had bid Lí farewell, went back to the market and when the stands slowly dispersed and the vendors went home, he scouted for where Fu brought his weapons for the night. He waited until the early morning hours before he made his move, stealing Zuko's weapons and then stealing himself away as soon as the gates were open long enough to avoid suspicion.

When Fu finally noticed he was in uproar, the news, as always spread quickly through gossip, but it was clear that the thief had already left, as Fu had not been early enough and the Gates were already open. When the news reached Lí, he only smiled sadly, and said nothing. In secret he hoped that this old man would find his nephew and that he would get a chance to pass the message. Lí would probably never get the chance to make amends, but at least he now knew that the other had someone capable at his side. Someone who would help him carry the burden, someone who wouldn't leave him alone.

A/N: This took some effort to write. I want to thank ML8991 for his support and beta/co-authoring work. Ah and funny fact, I totally missed the anniversary date of this story. Yes, this story is already over a year old, which also means I've been working with ML8991 for over a year already. Time sure flies.

Also thank you all that reviewed, especially KnightOwl247 who has been faithfully reviewing every single chapter up till now!

I hope you also enjoyed our little side-story with Iroh, it was an interesting bit to write for me, and Lí did grow on me quite a bit.

Review response to LGC1403:  
It makes me really happy that you like this story so much. To the question if this is Zutara or not, ML8991 and I haven't decided just how clear we want to point out possible ships. Thing is, I'm not a romantic writer, hence I can't really tell you if there are any clear ships at some point, it is possible, we haven't fully decided yet. Neither do I want to spoil things by clarifying here, but we'll discuss it over in the next bigger outlining session. Rightnow the main-focus is to get all of them on speaking terms.  
Thank you so much for your review and telling and asking us anyway, we appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to enjoy this story in the future.

-ystävä


	8. Sequences of Travel

Toph had offered earlier to stay back while the others went to the village: Keeping Sparky company, so she'd claimed. And thus this was how they both found themselves sitting on a nearby cliff. Zuko lay on his back, basking in the early morning sun after another straining night, Toph played with the rocks around her, as usual, constantly testing, learning. Her presence was comforting, solid as the Earth she bent, and he felt like he could breathe at last. She wasn't pestering him right now, for once, though no doubt she was preparing something, he inwardly groaned.

Zuko closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his senses. He'd tried yesterday, but it had been difficult with Katara around, with her constant bustle of activity making it a challenge to try and concentrate in peace. And later on, once Katara had quit fussing, he'd been too tired to focus properly. Right now he had the desired calm and quiet, and he was going to use it as long as he could. He could feel the light, the heat, seeping into the cool stone, warming his skin after a chilly night up in the mountains.

Indeed, the tranquil atmosphere was relaxing and Zuko was able to close his eyes and take in his surroundings by feeling for the warmth seeping into them. Some details disappearing while others were being brought forward by heating up.

"Hey Sparky, what does the sun look like?" Toph's voice had cut through his musings curiously and he opened his eyes, slowly, to observe her. "I mean, people told me it's yellow and round and all, but could you describe it how you did yesterday?"

"Uhm, sure… well, the sun is bright, actually, you can't just look at it. even in the evening when the brightness is muted, it can still hurt your eyes. It's true that the sun is like a filled circle. The colours change throughout the day, but the light is more of a bright white most of time. It is warm and the sun is always reaching out to where it can. That reaching out can also be called "glowing". The sun glows. And while you might never see it directly, you can see how it influences life. Sun is what makes the crops grow, it warms up everything within reach, sun makes life possible."

Toph was smiling thoughtfully. "So, can you see the heat in your surroundings?" How had she deduced that?

"Do you mean like a colour? No I can't."

"I didn't mean with the eye. You know, as I've told you before, I can see with my bending, however, I can't feel the heat within, I can feel what the heat does, but I can't feel it itself. I can only feel heat radiating from my surroundings or when I directly touch something. But since you're a firebender, I thought you might…"

"Oh" He hadn't expected that view on things either. The mere thought of this technique was still so new for him, he didn't know what to say, even less how to explain it. Toph however had made an interesting connection. Their abilities were similar, and completely different at the same time. He wondered how she had found out. He hadn't even known he could see like that until he'd been literally unable to do anything else. Stuck on that market square, where even the sun, his source of bending had turned against him, harmed him. He didn't want to go there, he didn't want to think about that right now, maybe not ever. He'd rather focus on the subject present at hand.

"Toph, what did your Earthbending teachers tell you on this kind of seeing?" he answered after a pause.

"Depends on whom you would look at as my teacher and what would count as 'telling'."

"What do you mean?" Zuko didn't understand, as Toph had expected.

"My parents believed that a blind girl could not bend properly. My teacher held back on teaching, he asserted that to bend well, one needed to see what they did. He has never experienced that connection with his element, so he couldn't really teach me anyway. My real teachers were the badgermoles."

Zuko stared at her, somehow rendered speechless. No one had told her about this either, apparently she had had some guidance, but none that she could explain easily, like how could you explain learning from the creators of your own bending art? Thinking about it, her blindness was probably her advantage, she'd possibly learned to feel her element early on. Unlike he had. She had searched to find it in anything, trying to compensate. Her family, her people, hadn't even let her try, he realized, with a shock.

He thought back on how things had been back home. Back in the Fire Nation. Back when he'd started learning sword-fighting in order to have an alternative to his underwhelming bending. He'd been looked down upon, he'd been told to push harder, unlike Toph, who'd been purposefully held back, he realized. He'd been pushed to get better, to overcome his barriers. But the path had always been set. His uncle had suggested sword-fighting to his mother. It was she, never his father for fear of further humiliation, who had organized lessons for him. He'd been taught by the best of best Firebenders,the best of best of teachers… but none had ever told him about this. The way, the style, the expectations he'd had to meet, it had always been laid out before him.

When Toph prodded, for want of an answer to a question he hadn't even heard, after having realized he wasn't replying, he shrugged her away, claiming he had to think, had to understand.

00000

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had found that making their way into the settlement was easy enough, but even Sokka and Katara were surprised by what they saw. The village was small, smaller even than the collection of huts that made up the summer camp of the Southern Water Tribe, and it had to have been pure luck that they'd come on market day, so it happened that the cramped market street was bustling with life as the Water Tribe siblings and Aang made their way through. Katara, after much effort, succeeding in leading them towards the food section, a necessary staple in the markets of the Earth Kingdom, due to the war taking many resources. But because the last winter was particularly difficult, there wasn't much of a selection and Sokka had quickly steered towards the butchery and was currently staring at the filled glass jars with meat stuffed in liquid with a confused face.

"What's this?"

"Pickled meat. Thought that'd be obvious wit...You're not from around here... are you?"

Neatly avoiding the question Sokka delved deeply into a discussion about how best to preserve meat. Katara, who was having to keep her brother company, listened curiously. Well, until Aang butted in.

"Hey, don't we need more types of food? I thought you said that meat is too expensive to buy?"

"It is, but you know, this curing technique is new to us and might be an alternative to what we know from home."

"But you don't have anything to pickle it with, right? Anyway, can we move on at least? Sokka can catch up later."

Katara took one last look at her brother, who was still animatedly explaining how they cured their meat back home, with salt and other similar methods, to try and dry it out, so it could last as long, and he kept on badgering the stall owner on how this process worked, before she told him she would go try and find some vegetables with Aang, and to meet them back at camp when he was done.

As they went, Aang timidly spoke: "I… I know you don't live the same way as the Air Nomads. But I just, don't all animals have the right to live, too? The Air Nomads got all they needed from wherever they settled. We lived just fine without meat. And I know you love animals, too. So..."

"Aang," Katara quietly interrupted, a resigned air entering her tone "did you see many plants at the South Pole?"

"Uhm no?..." Aang's startled expression quickly merged into one of confusion. "How is that relevant to right now?"

"See, it's a different way of life. It's not about the animals. Just like the Air Nomads take what they need from nature, so do we, but for us that's meat and fish, too."

"But you're not up there now!"

"No, we're not. That's not going to change how we think though. We did adjust a lot, you know? But meat is what gives us the feeling of being full. It's what we know and trust to give us energy."

"Hmm…. I suppose." Aang reluctantly said "doesn't mean it's right" he murmured under his breath, too quiet for Katara to hear, finally approaching the next stand. They negotiated for the prices and soon carried a bag of buckwheat as well as a bag of several kinds of seasonal vegetables from the merchant adjacent. After they had found some bread, Aang turned to go, thinking they had everything, but Katara stopped him.

"Wait, we need another change of clothes for Zuko."

"Oh, right…" Aang looked around to find a stand that sold clothing. They only found one that sold fabrics. Katara guessed this was because this village was so small that they didn't bother to trade standard sized clothing when they could just sew a fitted set themselves. Well, fabric was better than nothing, and she had enough sewing thread, so she'd be fine, just maybe get some more, to be safe.

It irked her how much the fabric cost though, their money reserves weren't that large and they might have needed it in the future, but this was a necessity she couldn't ignore. Still, durable, quality, fabric like they sold here, it cost a bit, such material always did.

At last, Katara wanted to go to the apothecary. It seemed like a shady place, but when she asked for a remedy against sunburns the old wrinkled face of the man behind the counter quickly lit up and explained about the plant named 'Aloe vera' which really was the best in his opinion, but sadly didn't grow up here in the mountains.

"You guys are travellers right? You can find it down in the valley, here let me show you a picture"

The drawing as it turned out was quite detailed, showing a rosette growing plant with thick "leaves", in actuality a fleshy pad with small spikes on the edges and a smattering of white dots. They'd surely recognize it when they saw it, the shopkeeper insisted.

When she asked about something against sore throats he quickly suggested ginger root, which he still had some in his storage. Katara ended up buying that as well.

They finally deemed their shopping trip finished after that and left the market. Aang was strangely quiet and a few minutes after they had left the village for the path that would lead them to their camp eventually, he finally spoke up.

"Uhm Katara… I know life on the South Pole is very hard, food is hard to come by and you kinda eat the same thing a lot, it's cold and I remember you mentioned that the cold claims some people every year. I don't understand why you stay, I mean, yes, it's beautiful in the summer, but it's always dark in winter and you don't see the sun. You always have to move for food and I just don't understand: Why don't you just move into warmer regions, where life is easier? You can still go visit the South Pole, spend a part of every year there, I mean, but…" He trailed off, searching out Katara's gaze with asking eyes.

Katara sighed: "It's not that easy. It's our way of living. The ice is our home. And if we'd move, we'd take someone, or something, else's living space. The South Pole is our place, and we know how to live there. You know, in winter, when it's dark, everyone huddles together and it's just so nice to feel that kind of community, I haven't seen it quite like that in any other place we've been to yet.

Not even the North Pole. They do it there too, but I feel like it's reserved for the very core of family, whereas in the Southern Water Tribe, it's literally everyone joining when there's something going on. It feels like we're like one big family, and the harsh conditions make us depend on each other and it feels amazing to be part of that. Though we still move, when we met you, the tribe was at our summer camp, which is closer to the sea, so that we can hunt."

Aang had a thoughtful expression when she was done explaining and the way back was spent in a quiet, almost sombre mood. Katara wondered if she had triggered something. But shortly before the last turn before the camp would be seen, Aang's face split in a smile as he turned to her.

"Thank you Katara. The things you mentioned, I think I can understand some of that, community was important with the Air Nomads as well. They might be gone, but you took me in and even came with me when it was time for me to go. The Air Nomads often traveled from one place to another, I suppose we are a bit similar there, but I think I'm starting to realize that some things are just different, not in a bad way, but it's hard for me to grasp. You accepted me so easily and you do feel like family for me."

"So do you," Katara smiled "We love you as family, and we're there for you, that is what community means in the tribes. I miss home, but I'm glad I could go and explore the world, I guess it has allowed me the chance to appreciate our culture much more now. The Air Nomads as you told me, they had a big sense of community as well, but they could go out and explore much easier than we do, so thank you for that chance as well, I don't think it would've been an opportunity I could've had otherwise."

When the camp finally came into view, they had settled into a peaceful quiet. Katara was already thinking cooking dinner and sewing the new set of clothes for Zuko. A small smile graced her face, it had been a successful trip.

00000

Zuko sat beside the fire pit, wrapped in his blanket, trying but at the same time trying not to listen in on the groups discussions. Earlier, Sokka had been thoroughly scolded by Katara for buying a glass of pickled meat. She apparently hadn't even noticed him snatching some money during their trip to the market. Then the conversation had moved to the fabric Katara had bought and the whole shouting had started anew. Sokka asking why she'd need that for:

"Well, do you want to keep sharing your change of clothes?" It had shut him up well enough, but also brought Zuko into the forefront of their minds as well.

"I'm going to sew this tomorrow. So I'll stay here and watch him. You can go hunt or whatever and Aang needs to train, I thought we should move a bit farther away from this village, maybe fly half an hour just in case." Zuko stayed quiet, he knew he had no say.

"So Toph, could you please do your magic, it's getting late and we need to discuss some matters without him" Toph questioned the necessity. Katara mentioned the past morning and how he'd been freaked out for some reason unknown. In the end they asked him and he told them that he didn't mind. It was a lie, but the lesser evil. He'd be alone and safe from prying eyes, should he have a nightmare and break down again, no one would bother him.

They lead him to his night prison after Toph was done and he felt himself shaking as he went in, he locked the door, just because he could. And from inside, he listened. They weren't quiet, though not overly loud either. He was leaning against the door, dead tired but yet unable to sleep.

Apparently Katara and Sokka had made up and now it sounded like they were back to teasing each other. He couldn't help but note that this kind of teasing lacked the hidden malice he knew so well from Azula. Was it really not there or was he just unable to detect it?

And Azula, was she far away? Or was she on their toes already but they just didn't know yet? What would he do if she showed up and they'd leave him behind in here? He'd have no chance. Would they?

A knock on the outside violently pulled him back into the present.

"Zuko? Are you still awake? I brought you some tea, it's supposed to help your sore throat." Katara said softly, just in case he was asleep perhaps, he thought. With a shaking hand he dislodged the bolt on his side to allow her to push the door open, which she did.

"It's ginger tea. I left the ginger slice in there, so you can eat it. We're going to bed now, so good night." she said rather quickly, not quite looking him in the eye. He had taken the cup and relished the warmth it gave up, as the door moved back into its place and the bolt outside was replaced, he forgot to replace his.

00000

The following morning, Katara sent Toph to the stream with Zuko so he'd wash and change into Sokka's spare clothes. She had not found him in a state of panic this time, which was a small relief. Even so, he appeared to be very tired, his eyes still lacked the lively fire she had associated with him, but they also lacked the wild terror. He was calmly attentive, even trying to help around in camp, watching the pan a moment while she relieved herself.

Even now, Zuko had taken the dishes with him to wash in the stream without as much as a word. She'd been surprised, but had let it happen glad to have something else off her mind.

When they returned, Aang, she and Sokka had already packed their belongings and were ready to climb Appa. Zuko had given her the neatly stacked pile of clean dishes and they were on their way.

Just after they landed, she forced Sokka to pick an area to go hunting in, the cracked-ground incident still very fresh in her mind, and he had done so without too much a fuss, then the others left and Zuko stayed back with her alone. He timidly stood there, unsure of what to do as she spread the fabric and took the shirt he'd worn to determine the pattern and copy it. The fabric was a plain reddish brown, it wasn't fancy, but would do the job.

"You can practice your firebending over there, if you want. Just don't burn anything." He looked genuinely speechless, wide eyed. "I know Sokka is against it, but he's not here right now, and won't be back for a while. I understand bending and not being allowed to do it, I know how it is, so just don't saunter off." A sheepish smile graced his features as he thanked her and his steps as he turned to do as she suggested, held a swing she hadn't seen in him before, a raw lightness pushing through caution.

He returned not long after, huddling into his blanket as he sat down not far from her. He was shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Something wrong?" He just shook his head, then let it drop onto his knees for a while. Seeing he wouldn't talk, she returned to sewing the cut out parts together. A while later she felt him observe her.

"If you teach me, I can do it myself." That had come unexpected.

"It's alright, I don't mind doing this. It's calming."

"No, I can do it, I've mended my clothes before!"

"You have?" Katara looked at him. A trace of desperateness was back, but she could not reason why.

"You should train your body. Get your strength back. It will help us all more than you doing this."

He looked away, obviously ashamed at her mention of his weakness, then reluctantly got up and returned to go through stances she assumed to be firestyle. She returned to the work she needed to do, only later noticing that she hadn't once heard anything remotely sounding like the 'whooosh' that fire tended to make when bent. Zuko was still there and she realized, he was going through the motions, but he didn't seem to be bending. It caused her to pay more attention to what he was doing.

She saw him struggle, fighting exhaustion. The quiet frustration, too tired for anger. It became harder to watch as time went by.

"Zuko?" He whipped around, almost defensively. "Could you start a fire?" She was surprised by his quick response.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't have firewood, and you don't want me to be on my own." His voice was still very scratchy, no doubt still painful to use. The tone of voice had not been accusing and he had relaxed into a neutral stance.

"Oh, right,... Well, I suppose we can collect wood for one together, I need a break anyway."

The trip turned out to be uneventful. The mountain territory was not quite as rich in wood as other places, but what they found was nicely dry, perfect for firewood. Zuko did not initiate conversation and so neither did she. They were back just in time to start making lunch.

When Zuko wasn't helping (either from his own volition or as a suggestion by her) he was observing her actions. He already seemed quite aware of how they did things, but he also seemed to treat helping carefully, as to not to draw attention or anger anyone. It was a tender side of him she hadn't really thought to ever associate with him.

In the afternoon she decided it would be best for him to help her sew anyway, Sokka was about due to return and she wouldn't want another discussion, also Zuko had been insistent before and she'd be done more quickly, too.

It was how they ended up sitting next to the fire pit. He worked on the shirt, she starting to work on cutting out the pieces that would become pants later.

He did alright with sewing, having copied her and not rushing it and she wondered once more, why he wanted to do it. Her brother could never be motivated to do work considered for women, and she certainly hadn't expected the Prince of the Fire Nation to be any different, rather, she had expected him to be worse.

The more she thought about it, Zuko had not acted like a prince at all.

00000

A few days had passed since they had been in that village. Zuko had been alternatively supervised by mostly Katara and Sokka, and occasionally Toph. They had grown into a routine: He'd do the tasks assigned to him, generally helping around camp, often unasked nor prompted. He had not tried to breach the boundaries they had set, not even once. Somehow even Sokka realized this and it irked him that Katara seemed to have grown fond of having him around. Just yesterday they had another argument about it, that had ended in Katara yelling at him that Zuko was a great help, unlike her dear brother. The gall she had to say something like that! And Zuko? It seemed like he always retreated to his cell when the two would come to a shouting match.

Really, Zuko still behaved weird throughout. He hadn't lost it again, he hadn't panicked, but he still flinched quite often when Sokka approached, or spoke. Sometimes he'd shake for seemingly no reason. He'd stare off into empty space for long periods of however, he'd talk with either Katara or Toph, but barely ever interact with Sokka or Aang.

People might not give Sokka the credit, but he was a decent observer if he wanted to be. And whatever Zuko did, it rubbed him the wrong way. Right now, they were sitting around the campfire, sharing yet another vegetarian meal, because Sokka hadn't managed to catch anything and Aang needed to be satisfied. Zuko sat between Toph and Katara, opposite to him, withdrawn, he was picking at what had been handed to him, slowly stirring the remains of what was in his bowl.

Toph had started up another story about her Earth Rumble experiences when the firebender quietly excused himself and retreated to his night prison. Sokka relaxed. It was noon, Zuko did that sometimes, especially if it was him, that was supposed to guard him, which was the case today. Sokka was just glad that the other was out of the way. That way he could train and not have to worry about the rest.

The others left after a few more minutes, which was when Sokka walked over to push the bolt into place so Zuko couldn't sneak off while he was busy training his boomerang moves close by.

It wasn't until half an hour later that a scream caused him to almost miss recatching his weapon. There was another scream, and it became apparent that it came from the cell he locked. Slightly annoyed he came over.

"Jerkface?" There was no reaction, the screaming repeated. Knocks on the door didn't get him any farther, so he finally reached for the bolt on his side, only to find that the door was locked from the inside as well. Zuko was still shouting. What was going on?

Just as Sokka was considering to go get Katara, the screaming abruptly stopped, to be replaced with heavy breathing. He knocked again and this time he got a startled yelp, before hearing shuffling inside.

"Zuko? what's going on?" The sound of breath hitching. It was quiet for a long while. The breathing slowed down and got more shallow until it was hardly traceable. Sokka was about to say something when the other finally replied, voice rough from the screaming. "Leave me alone, please."

And so he did. Time passed, and the Gaang continued their day, with Zuko still shut away. Twilight came and finally Zuko came out, looking worse for wear, his face gaunt and pale, and his hair once more slick against his scalp, looking lifeless. But he came out anyway, and headed on over, waiting for the food to be done. After a while Sokka brought up the matter, to try and determine just what had happened that afternoon. Zuko appeared quiet in the flickering firelight, and his body looked ready to bolt, his eyes kept looking away from the group. He appeared to look ashamed and something else, something Sokka couldn't quite recognise. Toph finally replied for him:

"It's nightmares, he's been getting them since the third or fourth day, you just usually sleep through them, so you didn't notice." Sokka threw a glance over to the one in question, seeing him sat down, wrapped in his blanket, shuddering even though he was near the fire, and the night was still quite warm.

00000

The following day arrived and they were sitting around their lunch, once again animatedly talking. The siblings were locked in another argument and that was the only reason Zuko felt comfortable enough to reply to Toph's question:

"Yes, there are many women in the army."

"So men and women are equal in the Fire Nation?"

"Yeh, I guess, for the most part." Zuko shrugged, looking a tad bashful before continuing.

"The Fire Nation focuses on skill, anyone who's good enough is allowed to join the army. Women who join get no special treatment for being women whatsoever. Actually there are a few women who became diplomats through making career in the army." finished Zuko, looking softly nostalgic and feeling homesick.

"Interesting." Toph said, sounding strangely pensive, "The Earth Nation is still stuck in that 'women have to look nice and raise lots of children' role. It's really traditional." she then groaned out.

"I've seen that, the Fire Nation always was very open minded in that aspect, I believe. The war only seemed to push this way of thinking forward. 'Every person to help further progress' and that sort of idea was a common thread of propaganda, especially under my gra.. Fire Lord Azulon."

"I wish the Earth Nation would consider that, too. It was quite hard to even get accepted into the Earth Rumble tournaments as a regular champion. They suspected foul play and didn't want the 'blind' girl. I had to pound their leader into the ground for them to accept that I had the skill, and he only accepted me because I was popular with the crowd. Earned him good money. If only the Earth Kingdom could see that we girls can also fight, perhaps then we would've woop'd you guys out, and the war wouldn't be going on anymore!"

"You got in, that's what matters. And perhaps, this war has been going on too long..." Zuko's voice was gentle, soft, perhaps even regretful. While they were talking, neither he nor Toph noticed that Sokka and Katara had stopped arguing and they, along with Aang,were now all listening in to their conversation.

"...You know, you might like fighting, but that's not what war is. Earth Rumble is one thing - You participate with your own free will; you fight your own fight; you don't fight to the death. War on the other hand - it affects everyone, whether you're at home or at the front. It messes with people's minds. You see things you will never be able to forget, you might die. You might lose all you cared about. You might not even know what happened. And there's nothing you can do, but to survive and move on. I'm tired of it." He stared into the fire, looking numb, his eyes cold and dull despite gazing towards the flickering flames.

"Still, I understand your will to fight, to proof yourself, to be recognized despite your shortcomings. I am the same, or was, a while ago." he whispered.

"Aren't shortcomings what makes us strong? I think being blind has helped me a lot with grasping how to bend. And being an Earth Bender, I feel i belong here, to the Earth Kingdom." Toph replied thoughtfully

"Not strong enough. It doesn't matter if you can't overcome him. It's too late now anyway." He pulled his ever-present blanket closer, as if to put a boundary between him and the world.

"Having a home. Being there. I'd like that. I envy you for having the choice. You might not be recognized by your parents, but at least you yourself can say, you're good enough. I'm neither." he sighed out quietly, as he got up, to walk away, an air of regal sadness draped around his shoulders like a cape, or maybe even a chain.

When he seemed out of earshot, Sokka perked up: "What did he mean by that, he's a Prince, heir to the big flamey throne His Fireiness rules from. I bet he's just saying that to gather sympathy, so he's all fud-duddy in the group. I bet he was lying about wanting to go home. He had a nice fancy ship, a crew, he sure didn't seem that cast out to me."

"I...I don't think so, Sokka. When I entered the ship Zuko mentioned something about going home, but he actually never did."

Katara replied with a thoughtful expression: "He came to Roku's temple. Zhao treated him like us there. I remember he even called him a traitor. And Zu.."

"Zhao held a grudge against Zuko, you can't take that seriously, can you?" Sokka exclaimed loudly, interrupting his sister.

Toph rolled her eyes mentally. Typically Sokka, not letting his sister finish, she could feel her fuming now, whether it was because of the interruption, or because of what she had wanted to say… it really annoyed Toph on all levels... How could the boys be so ignorant as to just forget what Zuko had said a few days ago? That bit about being a disgrace and a traitor, that they were contemplating now as if they'd never heard about it.

"I just wonder why," Aang then thoughtfully said "Why was he so hell bent on capturing me?"

"Well, that's quite obvious. The Fire Nation has wanted the Avatar ever since they planned to wipe out the Air Nomads. You know that."

Katara sent Sokka a glare, but Aang was already replying before she could go into a lecture about tact or whatever else she might have wanted to say.

"Why would they send the Prince though? And what has it got to do with his honor?" Aang kept on. "Azula was making fun of him because of that, but it's true, he mentioned his honor a couple of times."

While Toph had just been annoyed before, but now she stilled. This was going into an interesting direction, one she had not thought about yet, either.

"So Jerkface had a weird quirk, what's that gotta do with it?"

So she decided to mix in: "Come think of it Snoozles. What Aang's saying is, that there might be a reason why he was so hellbent on capturing him. One that has less to do with the Fire Nation's need to have the Avatar and more with why Sparky was out there searching in the first place. But what is with that of him not having a home? That is the bit that doesn't make sense to me."

Toph felt Katara's gaze on her, full of questions, but also thoughtful. They fell silent, staring into the fire. It took a whole while until conversation was picked up again by Sokka.

"So… You're basically saying that returning with the Avatar was his condition for returning? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, no one knew anything about the Avatar's whereabouts and such until we broke him out of that ice."

"Yeah, so what would that mean?" Toph prodded further, also only now realizing what it could really mean. After all, she hadn't had all that much context to Zuko's hunt before.

"That he was sent on a mission bound to fa….ooh… You don't, you can't mean that, why would the Fire Lord do that to the Crown Prince?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him yourself."

Sokka didn't reply, and after a moment Aang reluctantly asked: "Does that mean he can't go home, ever?"

"If what we are thinking is true, then yes." Katara replied. No one knew what to say after that.

After a long moment, Toph felt Zuko unfreeze from his stalled slow shuffle from the camp. He didn't go far, hugging himself closely. After a while he eventually sat down, making himself small. She could feel him shiver slightly and somehow knew that it wasn't only the night's chill, what had been said had shaken him and she felt a bit guilty for having brought it up. Though she had meant him well in getting the rest of the group to maybe start understanding him better and perhaps cut him some slack, it primarily had caused a lot of discomfort. Sokka wasn't ready to acknowledge that there was more to Zuko right now, but maybe the seed would sprout eventually. Hopefully he'd consider what had been said...

She tuned back in on Zuko, who still hadn't moved. The words must have hit him pretty hard as well. She wondered if he'd thought of these things before, if he dared to. Somehow she doubted it.

When they finally were about to go to bed, Zuko was still sitting there. He scrambled to his feet when Toph came and got him, as if he hadn't just been frozen in his own mind, and he proceeded to wordlessly move to his room to let himself be locked in. She could almost feel how troubled he was, but she knew there was nothing she could do to ease his mind.

00000

The next day passed without much consequence. As the hours advanced into evening, the Gaang took note of the dimming sky, as the sun having moved behind the horizon and the meagre light that remained was quickly fading. Zuko and the water siblings, having already completed all tasks needed, were sitting on the fireside, watching a late earthbending practice.

Zuko could not understand how Aang could take practice so lightly. To him the practice had barely any seriousness in it. If this kid wanted to defeat his father, then he'd need to take it up a notch, or two, or three. Goofing around would not help him in the least, and silly tricks would not distract the Fire Lord either.

He thought about the conversation they had earlier. And also about what had been said after he'd gone away. He knew Sokka had thought him out of earshot, but he hadn't been, his hearing had sharpened considerably in in the past few months. First his time on the raft with barely any noise at all, then the time at the market square, that schooled his ear to listen whether he wanted or not.

He had frozen up at Sokka's words, stood there, listening despite not wanting to hear what was being said. He'd been insulted many times, but it didn't hurt any less. The prejudice and unwillingness to look behind for the reasons was an ongoing reminder of where he stood with them.

Then Toph had put her lot in and the conversation had taken an unexpected turn. He'd been waiting for them to corner him about it. They hadn't… yet… but he could feel their want to, without even looking at them.  
He wouldn't tell them anything. He didn't want to hear their opinions, having heard them accidentally once was enough. He didn't need to hear their interpretation of his banishment, nor conditions, they wouldn't understand, nor would it matter, now that he was a fugitive. And anyway, Sokka would just repeat what he had said before, that he did what he did to gather sympathy, he didn't need even more animosity from them.

"Katara?" He spoke quietly. "I'm going to bed, please close the door after me." Startling at the sudden sound of his voice, Katara looked around to see him, and smiled. Getting up, after a moment of hesitation, she did so, wishing him a good night somewhat awkwardly at the door. The quiet night did nothing to stop his thoughts, even after the others had come back and finally went to bed, he couldn't sleep easily and so it ended up being a very exhausting night alone with his thoughts going back to past events.

00000

Sokka was not pleased. Stuck back in camp with a Firebender had not been what he had been imagining when they had headed for another village. He just had guarded the Fire Prince a day ago. It should have been Toph's turn. But he'd lost the argument after Katara had pointed out that Toph and Aang still needed to practice and kindly reminded him of the pickled meat incident. He had whined that it had been a one-time event and that he wouldn't do it again, which had caused another argument between them and their diet.

"Go hunting then, if you really want meat! And take Zuko with you… blablablah… yeah, great idea." Sokka muttered, sharpening his blade. He knew Katara agreed that they needed meat, but he'd have to get it on his own. She had tried to explain it to Aang, but they both knew that he had a hard time understanding.

He was keeping an eye on said firebender who had been surprisingly docile, hardly moving and frequently staring into nothing, as if he wasn't really there with him at all.

"Come on, let's go." The other winced slightly, but looked up.

"You can just lock me into my room, if you don't want me around." He quietly said. Sokka looked up, surprised: Well that was unexpected, though it wasn't something he was going to consider either.

"I don't know what you are planning Jerkface, but it's not going to work. I stick with the group agreements. And anyway, my sis would have my head if I went alone and she found out." Zuko wordlessly got up at that. He was shivering in the mountain wind and even though he looked better than a few days ago, he still appeared quite sickly.

Uncomfortable with the quiet, Sokka searched for a safe topic to kill the oppressive atmosphere that had settled around Zuko. They had been walking for a while.

"Soo, what do you eat in the Fire Nation?" The boy looked up, clearly surprised at the question.

"Uhm, spicy food?" Zuko reluctantly said, rubbing his neck and refusing to look at Sokka who, in reaction rolled his eyes. Of course Zuko would go for 'one word' answers.

"No, I meant like, what do you eat. Like, Aang's a vegetarian, that's a cultural thing. The water tribe eats lots of meat and fish… we got to taste Earth Kingdom food multiple times, but yeah… what about the Fire Nation?" Zuko seemed clearly uncomfortable, but, after a moment of hesitation, set out to answer anyway.

"I suppose it's not that different from the Earth Kingdom coast. The Fire Nation is on islands, so we have a lot of fish and other seafood. We also rely on rice and different grains, and vegetables to even out the diet. But as said, what sets us apart from Earth Kingdom food is the spices we use."

Well, that had been a detailed explanation. Now encouraged, Sokka thought of a new question. "So, could you deal with a vegetarian diet? Because I just can't, I don't feel full without eating meat."

"I don't need meat every day, though it can be nice. And if the vegetables are fresh, being vegetarian is alright. I'm not that picky anymore." Zuko was still looking anywhere but Sokka, as the latter noticed. They were walking through a bright forest. It was a beautiful landscape and Sokka was just thinking that he should start looking more closely for trails when Zuko perked up.

"There are quite a few edible plants here. We should collect some." A scarred eye was carefully regarding him.

"Huh? You know that stuff?"

"It's useful if you're going to travel light."

"Well, suit yourself, but you're going to carry it yourself. I need my hands free for hunting." Zuko nodded as a reply and went to a nearby bush, thoughtfully regarding it, before pulling off his shirt, revealing the scars on his back, his gaunt frame and the unhealthy colour of his skin.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked a bit perplexed.

"I need something to substitute as a bag." Zuko shrugged.

"Oh…"

They fell back into silence, Sokka suspiciously observing Zuko's doings but refraining from saying anything. After a while, Zuko pointed out a trail, mentioning that he heard a stream nearby and that it probably was a drinking site for the animal in question. Sokka took note of the unsaid. It indeed might be a good place to lay wait. They followed the trail, while going through the shrubbery, parallel to it, as to not leave their scent, then they waited.

Zuko thankfully kept quiet, Sokka noted, hardly moving. He seemed to be meditating, or at least it looked awfully close like what Aang did, when he was doing it. They kept quiet, and Sokka wondered about what had just happened on the way here. That might have been one of the first, and one of the longest peaceful conversations he'd ever had with Zuko. Jerkface was actually being helpful.

Sokka saw a movement from the edge of his eye. Zuko searched out his eyes, then pointed off into the forest, signaling him to wait. Well, it couldn't hurt. He was very surprised when, a short while later, he could see fur. How had Zuko detected it before him? With his eyes closed? He'd had them closed while meditating, at least he had looked like it.

The animal emerged further. It was a lop-eared rabbit. Sokka waited until he could reach it with a decent throw and then attacked. It was a quick efficient move, and then he picked up the kill by its ears triumphantly.

"Alright, we have our dinner, let's go back." Zuko staggered to his feet, picking up his makeshift bag-shirt and followed him. Sokka observed as Zuko kept plucking things, leaves, berries, occasionally even digging up roots.

"So, what exactly are you collecting here? You realize, you'll have to taste everything before any of the others are going to eat it." Much to Sokka's surprise Zuko's lips twitched at that.

"Your sister is always cooking stew. I'd just poison myself if I tried to poison you. And anyway... First rule in gathering edible plants: Be absolutely sure it's the right kind. But I'll play cupbearer if it makes you feel safer."

Sokka didn't reply to that, but kept an eye out on what the other was doing.

"I could teach you, you know…"

"Eeh, uuh, maybe?" Sokka's thoughts were running and he saw Zuko just setting to speak again, when he decided. "Maybe, after you proved your food to be edible!" At that, Zuko shrugged with his shoulders, not even looking dejected, just taking the situation as it was.

"Fine."

Their walk back was quiet, and Zuko ended up preparing most of his things on his own, with Katara watching him closely. As promised, he took a first bite and then filled his bowl, sitting down to eat. That broke the ice and Sokka had to admit that the new variety of taste definitely improved his mood.

00000

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, over the past couple of days. These conditions, coupled with the Gaang's need to resupply, forced their path towards civilisation. The town they had spotted from the air, turned out to be closer to size as little city and was located at the foot of the valley that was along one of the main trade lines through the mountain range, on through the Great Sands, into Chameleon Bay, before reaching the great fortress city of Ba Sing Se.

Aang excitedly jumped off Appa's back. "So who's gonna go to the Village this time?" he asked.

"I was actually thinking of all of us? I think a night in a warm, dry bed would do us all some good." Katara answered.

Sokka stopped short, "Urk? Even Jerkface? Why should he get all cosy? He may wiggle out, and sneak attack Aang all before you get to your waterskins."

"Would you rather stay out here with him?"

"What, no! I wouldn't."

Before the discussion could get out of hand again, Aang butted in: "Actually, I think we should let him come along. I mean, he's really done nothing against us since he's been here. He's only been polite and helpful."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm worried about. He's lulling you into a false sense of security!"

"Which is why you will share a room with him, show off your warrior skills."

"What about Aang?"

"He can sleep in our room!" Toph exclaimed with no worry. "It wouldn't be all that different from sleeping outside together."

"I don't mind sleeping outside. You can just lock me up again." Everyone turned to Zuko who was standing at the sideline, holding his sodden blanket, clearly shivering despite his words.

"Nonsense, I can feel you shivering right now, not to mention hearing your teeth chatter last night."

"Alright, alright." Sokka gave in. "But I have conditions."

Aang's excitement dimmed at these words. He couldn't understand why Sokka was so out to get back at Zuko. This thin, broken, boy had hardly anything in common with the pompous fire prince they had known before.

"What do you have in mind?" Aang's tone was muted.

"His hands bound at all times during our stay inside the city. He'll also need something to stop him from leaving the room, and harming me while I'm sleeping. And, someone guarding him at all times during the day. He can't use his sneaky skills, he will be under our watch, always."

"I suppose I can agree to that." Katara said after a moment of contemplation. "Just no overdoing it."

"Uhm, Alright" Aang's voice was still hesitating, then everyone turned to Toph who looked pretty annoyed. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Fine."

"Thanks Toph. Well, then. Will you please?" Sokka pointed towards Zuko.

"What?... No, no way I'm doing that."

"Your bending is the only material that can contain him. He's a fire bender, remember?" Sokka tone was clipped and Aang looked for Toph's reaction, a bit worried about this ending in with another discussion. He wasn't fond of the idea either, quite honestly, he didn't think there was a need, but they needed to work together, not fight. Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"Do it, Toph... It's fine." He said quietly, laying his blanket over his shoulders so he wouldn't have to hold it. He then stepped forward, holding out his hands. "It's not worth to fight about. I don't mind." His voice was still breaking from hoarseness.

"You are a horrible liar." Toph sadly whispered half to herself, before begrudgingly moving forward to encase Zuko's wrists in stone from nearby. Sokka took one look at it and found the first version too thin and possibly breakable, so she ended up having to reinforce it a bit.

Zuko just stood there and let it happen. The one-piece of set stone that now bound his wrists, did not look overly heavy, but Aang had to remind himself that it was stone after all. And Zuko didn't look very strong right now.

Aang told Appa to stay where they had landed and that they themselves would go into town for the night. Quickly they were making their way to the road that would lead them to the city in just a few minutes, luckily.

Sokka had not so subtly placed himself next to Zuko, who was stumbling along, alone, with his still bare feet. They really needed to get him a pair of shoes some time, Aang thought. And, if Toph was any judge, something warmer for the nights, if they were going to stay at this high altitude.

"Act inconspicuous." He heard Sokka hiss towards Zuko, as they passed the city gate, causing the other boy to flinch again.

As they went to search for a place to stay. Katara had had to remind them, that they were trying to stay under the radar, so they could not pull the 'Avatar Card'.

The place they found ended up being less pricey than expected, which was a relief to the groups meagre funds, but it didn't offer any food. So they had to head out more into the settlement, to find someplace to eat.

They ended up finding a quiet pub, tucked away from the main street, but not in the back alleys The cosy atmosphere of the pub they had entered in made chatting easy, as they waited for the food. Sokka was talking animatedly about some hunt down at the south pole and the all the Gaang was listening. So it took Aang a moment to notice someone talking to Zuko. Curious he tuned in on the firebenders quiet conversation with a man that stood next to him.

"...travelers?"

"Uh I suppose." The woman's hand found its way on the back rest of his chair.

"Where are you from?" The stranger asked. She looked around her mid twenties and had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"I?... uhm, I'm from an Island." Zuko looked away, somehow looking resigned. Aang realized that he had hidden the stone shackle by keeping his hands below the table. "In the ocean? That's, so…. I've always wanted to go and see it…" The woman stroke some strands of hair out of her face. "...would you tell me about your travels? Children came so fast after marrying, I never got around to see the lands."

"...The others are better storytellers than I. You should ask them."

"Oh, alright. huh, Hi..." She spoke up. Finally drawing Sokka's attention towards them, too.

"So, uh… excuse me, I don't think I got your name..." She looked questioningly at Zuko who looked down. "It's _Lee_ " The whole Gaang threw a confused glance towards Zuko who just stared at the table in front of him.

"Alright, so _Lee_ told me that you've been traveling for a while. Would you share a few stories of your travels with my family and I, if it isn't too much trouble? I'd invite you over for tea this afternoon."

Aang took the chance to reply before anyone could object: "That sounds awesome, let's do it!"

"Alright, my shift here ends around four in the afternoon. Meet me at the front then?"

"Got it!"

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Diptam."

After the woman left, Sokka's eyes searched out Zuko. "Seriously? _Lee_?"

The firebender looked uncomfortable. "Zuko is not an Earth Nation name. I try to blend in."

"So what?" Again that resigned expression.

"I have a lot of enemies that know me by name. I don't want them on our trail." The admission came in a clear voice. "It would be in all our best interest to stick to _Lee_ for the time being."

Food arrived, brought by Diptam, who turned out to be a waitress here. They ate, lively talking, but everytime Aang looked at Zuko, he felt a slight pinch of guilt, looking at the awkward way the other was handling the chopsticks with his bound hands, and his ability to somehow appear to sit beside the group, despite them sitting in a circle. This really was unnecessary.

The group spent the afternoon was tracking down supplies in the market. Nothing for Zuko's comfort though, despite Aang's efforts to get the group to agree. Shoes, according to Sokka would make it easier for him to run away, and they had already provided him with two sets of clothing. They didn't have the money reserves to go around buying things out of the goodness of their hearts, he said.

They arrived back at the agreed meeting spot only a few minutes early and Aang stared at the entrance of the restaurant expectantly. They had been invited to someone's house, without Aang having to use the Avatar Card. They just were invited because the people wanted to. It made him feel especially welcome here, it made him feel… normal. Finally, the young woman stepped out of the doors, surveying them with a wide smile.

"Alright, let's go. My family will be so excited!" She led them through a few streets before finally holding in front of a small row house. "Just let me warn my mother-in-law real quick. I'll be right back."

She entered and a minute later poked her head out of the door again. "Come on in, my family would love to meet all of you!" Shoes quickly discarded in the entry way, they followed Diptam into the living room. The kitchen was fused with it. Soon they were all seated around the low table in the center of the room. The mother in law was introduced as Ninunka, the kids as Dara and Bo. The tea kettle was in full use and the Gaang were keeping the kids entertained until Diptam and Ninunka were ready to serve the tea.

Aang already quite liked her, she had a twirly personality that bubbled from excitement when hearing that they were travelers and willing to share stories. It was also thoroughly enjoyable, since they hadn't been around kids in a while, he really had missed the carefreeness of playing.

Once Ninunka had joined them, they dove right into storytelling: Tales about the ocean, penguin sledding, pirates…. Diptam went to make more tea, and they continued, when the cups were refilled, she turned to pick up Bo, who had been trying to get into Zuko's lap and touch his scar.

"Sorry about that. He's very curious… So, you haven't said much at all." Her gaze flickered towards the shackle once more before she continued thoughtfully. "Do they treat you well?" Zuko nodded, offering the toddler a hand to play with. He wasn't smiling, but at the very least looked a tad more relaxed than when they had been invited in.

"Have you been with them for long?"

"Maybe two or three weeks, I don't remember."

"Are they waiting for your family to pay… Or are have they agreed on a time frame to make it up at least?"

"No, this arrangement is indefinite for the time being. My own actions led to this and my family does not want any part in it."

"Will they at least give you the chance to redeem yourself one day?"

"They saved my life, even though I had given them absolutely no reason to."

"Oh…" The woman stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Needless to say, they have solid reasons, not to trust me now. Neither by word nor action. They provide for me and I'm under their protection, which is more than I could ask for."

Diptam looked at him thoughtfully. Then finally broke out in a smile. "You're a strong young man and these kids seem decent, I'm sure it will work out."

The woman's words warmed Aang's heart and he sincerely believed them to come true. Just then the rest of the group broke into loud laughter and Aang was surprised that no one else seemed to have noticed this conversation happening. What had Zuko meant? He'd seemed to understand the situation perfectly and so had the woman, whereas Aang felt like he'd been missing something obvious. Bo in the meanwhile had planted himself in Zuko's lap and was lounging there. The firebendee didn't seem to mind much, now that Bo had let off trying to touch his scar.

"Aang, can you do that trick again?" Dara had snuck up on Aang and was tugging his sleeve now. He turned to the child and did as requested and quickly was drawn back into conversation.

Finally it was time to leave and they bid their farewells. Back in their dwelling, they gathered in the bigger room. Toph said that it was time for an inside earthbending lesson and so they were busy doing that while the others slept or watched, it had been an intense day after all.

When it was finally time to eat, they gathered down in the very same pup to buy dinner. They had the table to themselves and Aang, not having forgotten about the conversation he'd listened in on, decided to bring it up.

"Hey, uhm Lee?" Zuko looked up and the others stilled. "You know, the conversation you had with Diptam… I… What did she mean with what she asked about family not paying or that time frame thingy?" Zuko's eyes widened, then he looked away.

"We're in public right now."

Sokka squinted his eyes, realizing that he apparently had missed some happening concerning the firebender during the day. "You better tell us upstairs!"

Zuko only nodded, going back to eating. Holding the bowl to his lips with both hands instead of bothering with the spoon. Sokka glared at him again, but in the end following the other's example in finishing up. Their conversations had stilled, the pending confrontation now stark in the air. Aang's attempt to lighten the mood did nothing.

So, when they finally were back in their room, they had barely sat down when Sokka demanded: "Spill!"

Zuko swallowed before talking: "She took me for a debt slave."

"A what?" Sokka's voice rose an octave. Aang just stared, a slave? He had only vaguely heard the phrase once or twice, back when he was still with Monk Gyatso, back when the world was right, back when there was no war, and even then, he'd barely considered the concept of a person owning another. It was just wrong!

"A person, who… Uhm, owes someone something, but is unable to pay… so they're taken on as labourers to work for them until their debt is paid off. They're basically owned by the holder of the debt."

"Seriously, they do that here? They don't like help them out or something?" Sokka's voice was disbelieving.

"People aren't all nice. I assumed that this practice doesn't exist at the South Pole, so you wouldn't know of it, but it does in both Fire and Earth Kingdom."

"But it's not true, we don't own you. You know that Zuko, right?" Aang blurted out and Zuko winced at the thought.

"It is true though, in a way. I owe you my life. I am bound to you, be it as captive or as a debt. It makes little difference. I can't repay you. And the longer you provide for me, the more I owe you. Still. It's right of you not to trust me. I can't just switch sides."

"But you said before, you can't go home. Doesn't that mean that your family left you?" Aang asked.

"NO!..." Zuko's loud exclamation shocked anyone, he seemed to notice, because he continued in a more muted tone: "It's not that simple. And I don't want to talk to you about it, you don't understand. Plus Sokka would just blame me for trying to gather sympathy, I won't go for it." He turned away, knowing very well that he wasn't allowed to leave. At least, they actually had the decency to act as if they were ignoring him right now.

The others were left in an oppressive silence. Not knowing what to say or how to react. But Aang finally couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I can't believe that slavery is still in practice."

"It's not overly common, but it's not unheard off in the Earth Kingdom. And it's the more likely conclusion than him being the prisoner of a bunch of kids." Toph said confidently.

"But it was like something ancient a hundred years ago."

"War tends to push people into debt."

Aang looked over to Zuko, who was leaning against the wall, staring into space and wishing he'd could just talk to them. He was sure they could find a solution, and Diptam's words were still fresh on Aang's mind, encouraging him.

The fact that Zuko had so blatantly refused showed further that he did not believe it, not now, and probably not in the future. Aang was sure that, with a little time, even Sokka would warm up to him. And if they could win Zuko over, he'd have a firebending teacher. Just on how to do that…?

"So, what do you think of Diptam's suggestion to leave the mountains for the flatlands near the desert? I think it's a good idea. It doesn't look like this weather is letting up and Ninunka also said that it is expected weather during this time a year, so it might not stop for a while " Katara said finally.

"It's a good idea. And actually that library she told us about sounded pretty awesome too."

"It's a myth Snoozles, weren't you listening? And anyway, it's said to be in the middle of the desert, we don't wanna go there!"

"Just imagine what kind of knowledge we could gain there? Like bending scrolls and other things!" He jerked his head towards Zuko.

"Well, I think the flatlands sound good to me for now. We can discuss the rest when we get there, can't we?"

"Agreed. Well, I'm going out!" Toph said, getting up.

"Toph? Would you please secure me for the night before you go?"

"Hey, I'm not ready for bed yet! Sokka exclaimed annoyed.

"I'll do it. You, Sokka, can shove it. He won't be able to leave."

"We agreed on something…"

"if it really bothers you, we can relocate to your room until we go to bed. But really, I also think this is a bit over the top, I mean, we're right next door and you even have a key for the room. I thought you were supposed to be the man of the village!?" Katara gave her brother a stern look.

They did relocate, Sokka drawn behind with a sullen look upon his face, and Toph crafted a weighty stone around one of Zuko's ankle after having him lay down. She ordered Sokka to try and lift it, to prove that Zuko would not get far with it, to which Zuko showed great strain in trying to lift the rock. After that Sokka said nothing and lounged on his own bed while Katara and Aang did some waterbending exercises. By the time they had finished, Zuko seemed to have gone to sleep.

Aabg couldn't sleep though when they finally returned back to their room. The day's events, but especially Zuko's admissions weighed down on him. He didn't owe them for keeping their captive alive. They didn't want him dead after all. How could he not see that?

And that whole discussion that he had overheard, it still held so many unanswered questions. What worried him especially was, what exactly Zuko had meant with this arrangement being indefinite for the moment. Was he referring to being their prisoner for forever? Aang honestly hadn't given the time part much thought before, he always had assumed they'd let him tag along until… Yeah until when?

He hadn't seemed to be lying, and Aang agreed with Toph about Zuko being bad at lying. So Zuko really thought this was something long term? And the woman's reaction to that statement didn't want to leave his mind either. She had been shocked… But why so badly?

It wasn't like they wanted to put him to work to earn them any money. Nor had they intended to take him with them. It had just happened and from as little as Katara had told him, Toph had freed him from a horrible situation.

He also couldn't help but remember the older boy flinching every so often, especially when Sokka was around. And now Zuko had to share a room with him. Alone. Aang now really felt guilty.

These thoughts in mind, it was a long while before he fell asleep.

00000

The night brought in a cold fog and the city was covered when morning came, they had slept in. Enjoying the luxury of a proper bed. Eager to get into better weather, once they had taken a look outside, the Gaang packed and left to go to Appa, who would then take them above the sea of fog and set course towards the desert. Toph, after the always unnerving first climb, relaxed into the wooden saddle. She had kept the stone for Zuko's wrist shackles and was now playing with it. Forming it into whatever came to mind. Conversation had trickled and not been very entertaining. Sokka had started discussing where to land and they had agreed to get far into the flatlands. Especially now, so that no one could track them by sight alone.

By the time they decided to call a break from flying, it was early afternoon. The group, with begrudging acceptance from Sokka, thought it would be good to get some bending practice in during the day when all still were fit and not tired. It would also do Appa some good, reasoned Aang. So they had landed at the foot of a mountain ridge, just before the flatlands truly started. The landscape was still below the still thick blanket of clouds and looking ready to rain at any time. After eating Katara's stew, they returned to their journey. They had just broken through the cloud blanket, when Zuko spoke up: "How do you navigate without sight?"

"What's it to you?" Sokka snapped, apparently in some mood.

"I lived on a ship for three years, we had navigation tools I have never seen you use any. I…."

"We use the sun, duh."

"... just wondered." Zuko quietly finished, in a defeated tone.

"And experience!" Sokka added in an afterthought, but Zuko did not reply, probably having given up on the thought of having a decent conversation.

They continued flying in silence for the most part. The weather had been hot and humid down in the flatlands, prone to thunderstorms later in the day. So they were glad to escape into higher altitude. The air was fresher so high in the sky, but the sun, as usual, burned down on them. Indeed, an hour later Aang informed them of seeing lightning below, which made Toph the only one not peering over the saddle board to watch the spectacle.

It was about mid afternoon when Sokka decided that they had reached their destination and they dove back into the much thinner cloud blanket.

"Uhm, Sokka? This place looks quite dry!" Aang called over.

"That's what the term 'desert' implies!" Toph replied, not really surprised. She heard all of them shuffle around to peer over the border.

"But…. But i calculated how long we'd need to fly to get to this point on the map!..."

Appa landed and Toph immediately jumped towards the ground, quickly realizing that she had been spot on with the word desert. She could feel the sand below her feet. Making her bending view a bit fuzzy over all.

"Well, Appa's tired and thirsty. Let's not overdo it now and take a break at least."

It was when they were snacking, that Zuko gathered up his courage to say something about the situation.

"Sokka, I'm not saying this to criticize you, but because I think you should know, to avoid future situations…" he took a deep breath.

"The art of cartography is tricky and has improved only a little over the years. One of the main issues is that they don't get the proportions right every so often. It means distances and places are distorted and can't be taken to face value. That said, your map is old. Maybe fifty years or so, if not more. Landscapes change. It might be that the desert spread over the decades."

"Well great, and why didn't you tell us that a bit sooner?"

"Hey, Aang. Look at what I found? Does that look right?... Oh." Katara, who had just returned from a 'potty break', as Sokka still so lovingly called it, was holding up what looked like something plant-ish. Upon noticing the slightly tense atmosphere, she stilled though, not sure if she was intruding. Zuko glanced at what she was holding.

"That's Aloe, what are you going to do with it?"

"Prepare a sunburn remedy, it looks very exposed here" Katara noted, with the group seeing just a sea of sand in all directions around them, "That person who sold us the ginger recommended it as a relieving agent." there was a tentative smile on her lips.

"Hey sis, if you don't mind, we were in middle of a discussion…. Now Jerkface, why?"

Zuko turned back to him and somewhat calmly replied: "I asked about how you do it, you weren't willing to discuss it before, so I thought to wait and see what happens. I know I have no say."

"Well great! Then we have no idea where we are!"

"Does that mean we're lost?" Aang then asked.

Toph turned to him, wearing a bemused expression.

"Pretty much!"

0000000

 **A/N:** Hi, **Ystäva** here. Yes, finally a chapter… and I know, it took a while. Well, thing is, as you might have noticed, it's got a different set up. Anyway...

ML8991 has been a big help, without him I would have gotten literally nowhere, so an official thanks here.

Another thanks goes to LoveToRead613 and AfroTank, who each blessed us with a review! And all those who followed and favorited.

Story related news: I went to England this spring. ML8991 and I met up and discussed the story in person. I think we were at it for a straight three hours, just focussing on the story. Result of that was a lot of fun plus we know where to go with this fanfic and once this "Story" is finished(which will take a while), there will be a sequel!

Reviews would be awesome, they help keep us motivated to push for new content. So please?

 **ML8991:** Heyo guys, sorry this took so long, had a busy summer working, and settling into my last year of uni means I get limited time, but hopefully I'll be a tad more diligent in future. Lots of dev. in this chapter, and setting up for some fun times. Looking forward to seeing all your lovely reviews, they really do inspire us to keep posting, so thank you to all of you who have already liked, followed and reviewed the story. Anyhow, onwards to the next chapter :).


	9. The Desert

**Chapter 9: The Desert**

The temperatures in the desert at night were rivaling those high up in the mountains. It was freezing. Zuko was curled up to preserve the limited warmth under his flimsy blanket, staring blankly into the sandscape in front of him. The Gaang hadn't bothered with creating a room this time. There was simply nowhere to go, however, in an afterthought, Sokka had still insisted on reinstating shackles around his ankles.

He didn't really mind, even though he wouldn't have done anything to oppose them. He had a conscience that told him very clearly that while the others believed otherwise, he truly had nowhere to go as a fugitive and he might not survive being caught a second time.

Neither would he ever have taken Appa, despite what Sokka thought. He owed them and without Appa as transport, it was very likely that they would not survive the desert wilderness either.

Still, the feeling of being outside, legs bound, feeling the first signs of thirst, left an unpleasant feeling in his guts. The helplessness at his situation. Why had hadn't he made them check on the land more often, why had he risked this outcome? Sokka was mistrustful, but not evil; He knew that at least in his mind. The other tried to protect the group, he didn't try to corner him or let his anger out, at least not anymore. Still, right now he felt trapped, in a different way than he had while being locked in his night prison.

The others were out cold. They didn't even have a guard. Of course he doubted that anyone would find them here, right now, but it still made him uneasy. Then again, in a way he was glad, it was as alone as he was going to get in his position. Still, while he enjoyed the view of the clear endless night sky, it was very lonely.

The dunes had cooled down a lot before midnight had arrived and Zuko was reminded of the clear nights on his ships. The stars just as bright, just as many as back then. It made him feel small, insignificant. The Water siblings lay huddled together, Aang right next to Sokka. Toph was a bit aside, having cocooned herself in sand and looking half buried, all asleep, while he lay awake, trying to steer his mind away from the worst of those memories.

00000

When morning finally came around and the others arose well after sunrise, everyone saw how tired he was. Breakfast fell short and only reminded them of how little water they had at their disposal, then they sat in a circle to discuss a plan of action. Needless to say, Zuko felt out of place.

They eventually decided that flying back would probably not be the worst idea and led Appa for that direction. They however hadn't taken into account that they'd flown without drinking much for the whole day before and Appa had a thick fur that had already been heating up all morning until they took off.

The desert just didn't seem to want to end. And when they finally saw some kind of landmark, Zuko carefully suggested, they could seek shelter from the sun and continue to travel at night. Though Sokka grumpily complained about Zuko's mixing in, they decided to check it out anyway. It turned out to be a giant rock with weird holes all over.

Warily they entered, relieved to be out of the sun and upon Toph asking, Katara each gave them a share of water. After this, all they would have left was Katara's bending water.

Zuko, who had sceptically observed the cave and the others, quickly grabbed Sokka's hand before he could stick it to his mouth, recognizing the stuff on his hand as the same that stuck to the walls.

"Don't!" He said quietly, then ignored the others in favor of listening. He heard a faint humming. These were no normal caves and Toph, seeming to have come to the same conclusion, warned them just in time to get out in the open again where they were surrounded by buzzard wasps. Appa fended off a first round, but more came and it became clear pretty quickly that this was not a place to stick around. They fled blindly.

After they felt they had safely lost the giant insects, they landed again. With Appa obviously exhausted, they slipped from the saddle.

Toph was less than pleased to be back in the mushy undefined mess that the sand presented to her seismic sense. Furthermore it was unbearably hot and while her feet were used to a lot, this was uncomfortable and there was no escaping it.

"This is awful. The sun's so high, I can't tell which direction we need to go. I'm thirsty and I'm not even hungry, it's so hot." Sokka exclaimed loudly.

"We really should take a break and get out of the sun. All of us."

"We can use our blankets to create tents, but that won't work for Appa." Zuko quietly supplied.

"True, Toph, can't you do something?"

"I can try." She moved into a stance, parting the sand, creating a pit, then leading the sand above her head trying to harden it. She tried to stick the parts together to give it stability, but she could feel it not quite working.

"Wow, Toph this is amazing." Aang said, about to enter.

"Hold on, it will crash as soon as I stop bending, I can't harden it to a permanent structure."

"Oh"

Toph tried again, but it seemed that she couldn't get the sand to stick together by themselves, she could hold them in place, no problem, but to make a dome…

"I don't think it's safe. I think it is possible and I can get the hang of it if I practice, but this is not safe to enter, I'm sorry."

On another note, during their flight from the hornet-monsters no one had kept track of directions. And it being close to noon, the sun was high in the sky and it quite impossible to say which direction they were supposed to be going.

"So Zuko," Sokka approached, looming over the other. "If you happen to know a nice little trick to help us out, now might be a good time to mention it."

Zuko leaned back to evade the other. "I'm sorry, I don't." He looked away.

"Well great!" He exclaimed, stomping off.

"We should still fly. The air higher up should be cooler, it would probably do good to continue just to escape the heat until we can read the direction from the sun again." Zuko said, raising his voice just enough to be heard.

00000

Toph wasn't overly excited to be on the bison again, but she was glad to be out of the worst heat. She and Zuko were the only ones not constantly peering over the saddle's edge. They hadn't been in the air long enough for the shadows to lengthen again, as Zuko informed her when she asked.

She swallowed, trying to reduce the feeling of dryness and thick spit in her mouth. It was indeed cooler up here, but the wind did also a good job at drying out their lips. She knew hers would chap soon, the skin already taut and uncomfortable. She was reluctant to ask for water, as she did not know how much they had left, but she did know there wasn't much at all.

Time stretched on and she played with a stone, bored, trying to not be worried. Even bothering Sparks got old after a while. But eventually Sokka announced that they could land.

They were literally out in nowhere, she could sense the fuzziness of sand for as far as her sensory range lasted. The sand burned hot at her feet. She was kinda used to it, always being barefoot, but she felt like this was close to burning. Then she remembered that she was not the only one. Zuko was also barefoot, she noted, but he didn't complain. In fact he didn't say much of anything.

00000

Katara gave out food that evening and some swamp bending water because they did not have anything else to drink. They were all tired after the long day travelling and Katara got out the sleeping bags, looking over to Zuko and Toph. The girl didn't have a sleeping bag, but apparently she found it most comfortable to burrow herself with exception of her head and sleep like that. Zuko was sitting a bit away, staring into nothing. He had his blanket wrapped around him again and Katara found that she had begun to associate the action with him.

He was shivering again but he didn't move. Katara wondered if she should hand him out his second pair of clothes for the night. But right at that moment Sokka said something about a cloud in the sky and Katara's attention was drawn there.

It turned out there really was one and in the end Aang went up to gather the water it consisted of in a flask. It was a pitiful amount and then, when Katara was about to divide it to give a share for everyone, Momo jumped in, spilling everything. A panicked Sokka threw a fit.

Katara rolled her eyes and gathered the water with her bending, dividing it up and giving everyone a share. Zuko flinched back when there was suddenly a blob of water in front of him, but after a moment of hesitation he swallowed it, turning around and nodding in thanks.

An exhausted Katara laid down and was asleep within minutes.

00000

Zuko still tasted the swampy bending water on his tongue. The temperature was quickly dropping, but as long as someone might be awake, he didn't dare to bend to warm himself yet. He had lain down, was laying on his back and staring up at the stars. It reminded him of countless long nights at the ship, but also on more recent nights in the square. Thirst was setting in, his legs were bound, he was cold. The slight breeze was continually cooling out the sand and Zuko didn't want to sleep even though he was tired.

This had been the time when the men had come. He had been dreaming about it again, yesternight. The dirty taste on his already cracked lips didn't help either. He felt alone, lost, in more than just sense of direction. He felt trapped. A wide expanse of sky and sand and he wanted nothing more than walk away, but the stone shackles weighed heavily on his ankles, ever reminding him that he couldn't leave.

He wasn't really in pain now, his wrists were fine, he was being able to lay down instead of being forced to stand or hang from his wrists. He had no open wounds and wore clothes on his back. He wasn't starved. He had no sun burns.

The weeks of regular food had really helped him regain some of his energy reserves and he'd been bending the heat, the invisible fire, to prevent his skin from burning again.

He looked over to the others, but they seemed fast asleep. He turned to the other side, restless. He still had trouble with any firebending forms. He could conjure flames again, but they were pathetically small. It filled him with unease. Weariness had clung to him during his time in the market square and with it, his firebending had faded, and the feeling had settled in bone deep, driving away any energy to fuel his inner fire, and the memories did not fade, he was broken.

He had lost his drive to fight. For what should he really fight for? Did he even have a place here with this bunch of kids? Still, he clung to life, foolishly maybe, for he was tired of all this, wishing for a final rest he would not get. But he reasoned to himself, he hadn't survived hell just to tap out now.

Sitting up, facing away from the rest of the group so they wouldn't see, he took a deep breath, calling forth a breath of fire to warm himself. This trick at least he could do again without a problem, maybe fueled through some spark that hoped for some kind of life still. It helped a little.

Staring at the sky, he waited for time to pass. His thoughts started to drift off again, the slight night's breeze took them back to the square and in the shine of the moon he moved to stare at his wrists. The patches that Katara had healed were quite smooth, one could still see that it was scar tissue, but Zuko thought it might actually fade to near invisibility over time, it was that faint. And even if it didn't, it might not be very obvious from a distance and he was glad about that.

He was shaking again. Reluctantly he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his body again, hiding his hands. His feet still poked out out from below it. If he adjusted the blanket right, it would barely cover them, but after the third attempt he gave up. Maybe it was also the shackle that was to blame. But he was used to cold feet by now, so it was manageable. He'd gotten a thick layer of calluses at his feet, he realized upon looking at them more closely now.

He swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat. It wasn't bad yet, but couldn't help but wonder if they would manage to get out of the desert alive. They probably had two days left. But he wondered if Appa would also manage this long. He had no idea how much water an animal that big should be getting, but what meagre amount they had wouldn't last long, not even for them alone. He could just hope that they found some edible plants soon.

00000

Aang woke up with a start and it took him a moment to realize that it had just been a dream, a nightmare. It wasn't real. All was well. He sat up, feeling like he had swallowed a bunch of sand. He let his gaze wander over the landscape, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for some time. The moon had moved quite a bit since he'd gone to bed, it must be in the middle of the night.

His eyes wandered over the still camp once more, catching on the back of someone sitting, unmoving. He hadn't expected anyone to be awake at this hour. Slowly Aang unwound his sleeping bag and walked over.

As he came closer he realized that it was Zuko, who flinched when Aang stepped up next to him and harrumphed to gain his attention. Zuko looked up, wide eyed and briefly Aang remembered the reaction when he'd met Zuko the first time after Toph had rescued him. The panic attack the other had, then the other panic attacks came to mind. Maybe this was a bad idea.

But he didn't want to be awake alone and if Zuko was awake also, and he'd been longing for to talk with him without the others trying to interfere, he would. He knew Zuko wouldn't try anything now. He strongly believed in it.

Zuko had turned away again: "You shouldn't be here. The others don't want me near you." he said in a hoarse voice.

The words that had been on Aangs lips died away but he didn't move. He was now determined to have a talk with Zuko and if it was only to distract himself from his nightmare.

"Cold night, huh?" Aang sat down about half a meter away. Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" he asked carefully.

"Just talk. The others don't let me talk with you and it's lonely at night. Why are you still awake anyway?"

"I don't want to sleep and no one is watching the camp."

"Why would you not want to sleep? And no one is out here, we're safe."

Zuko didn't reply, he just continued to stare out into the vast space, a tiredly pensive expression in his eyes.

"So... " Aang said slowly, not knowing what to say. Zuko turned his head slightly.

"Why are you awake?" He quietly asked, intending to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Uhm, I had a nightmare."

Zuko faintly nodded in understanding. "What about?"

"Well, the desert. And Sokka keeps fretting over some Avatar stuff, so I dreamt about that." Aang reluctantly said, looking over to Zuko. "How long can we survive without water?"

"Hmm, under normal circumstances I'd say about three days to a week. The weather here is very dry though and we've been moving around. So maybe less." Zuko said in a low voice.

"Uh, that's not very long."

"If we can keep flying into one direction, then we should get out of the desert tomorrow."

"If not?"

"Let's not think about that." Zuko closed his eyes momentarily, then looked over. He really looked quite different with his hair growing out. In the moonlight, his usually golden eyes were a strangely light, flat colour which stood starkly against his dark hair. Zuko turned away again.

Did the Firelord look like Zuko? Or rather, did Zuko look like the Firelord? Were they alike? Somehow Aang couldn't picture the Firelord to be as Zuko was now. The prince, still too thin, nowadays often had a hollow expression on his face. He was drawn back and prefered to be left alone. He did not seem interested in participating in the war anymore, since they had rescued him, no matter what Sokka said. The Zuko he remembered however had.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" The older boy said quietly. Aang felt that it was another try to push him away verbally.

"Why do you want to be alone?"

"I don't think we should talk. Sokka was quite clear in that I'm not supposed to be around you without supervision."

"The other's are right here. And anyway, it's not like he's the boss."

"I just think it would be better if we stick to that. We're not exactly friends."

"We could be. I'd like to be your friend and you saved me before, too."

"You realize I only did it so Zhao wouldn't have you, don't you!? Had I been able to, I'd have brought you to my ship and straight back to the Fire Nation. And you helped get us out again just as much as I did."

"Wouldn't that mean we're even?"

"No, I did what I did for my own gain, not to help you. And anyway, I tried again later on, so that should tell you where I stood well enough."

"But you're not doing so now." Aang stated and Zuko diverted his eyes.

"No, I'm not..." Aang waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead he fisted his blanket and pulled it closer, shivering.

Aang regarded him concerned. Zuko really was different, and not in a good way. Of course Aang was glad that Zuko seemed to have given up on hunting him, but Zuko didn't seem to be himself anymore. Eyes, once fierce and determined, were now shallow and distanced.

Katara and Toph had made it clear that things had been bad at that market square where they'd found him, but looking at Zuko and the lingering changes to his person made him wonder what exactly had happened that they didn't know. The recurring panic attacks, the way he flinched back whenever he hadn't seen a movement coming, how he reacted to Sokka's voice.

He had looked pretty beat up when he'd seen him first. Katara had worked wonders in healing him so it the wounds had faded quickly, but the reactions had stayed.

"Uhm, do you…" Zuko looked at him from the corner of his eye. "... what… do you get bad nightmares too?" It wasn't what he had wanted to say, to ask. He'd wanted to ask about his time at the square, but he didn't know how to ask without the other closing up immediately, so he had diverted his words quickly.

"Yes" Zuko said.

"What about?" Aang asked, a tad too quickly. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Many things." The answer was grim, unforthcoming, reluctant.

"Katara says that talking sometimes helps."

"No it doesn't. And I won't talk about these things to a kid like you." Aang's eyes widened in response, that was not the reaction he had hoped for.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

"It's fine, I get it. You're concerned. You don't understand and the others don't tell you much about this, about what they know happened to me. Be glad, it's not a story you want to hear."

"That bad?" Aang asked in a small voice.

"Yes! Look, talking about it only brings back bad memories, so let it go. I really think you should go back to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I… I slept during the flight." Zuko replied in a way that made it obvious to Aang that the other was lying. He set out to say something when Zuko cut him off. "What was the Avatar stuff you dreamt about? Since you seem so sure that it helps to talk about it, maybe you'll leave me alone and go back to bed after you got it off your chest…" He rapidly spoke.

"Uhm, I, it has to do with my duty as Avatar, so I'm not sure if you really want to-"

"... hear about what you're supposed to do? That you're going to try to kill the Firelord? My _father_?"

"Well that's the thing… I don't want to kill him…" Aang exclaimed.

"Eh," Zuko chuckled darkly. "Of course not, you're an Air-Nomad." He moved, rearranged his legs and pulled his knees close once more, he didn't look at him.

"There has to be another way!" Aang's voice was desperate but Zuko ignored it.

"You're right, I'm not the right person for you to discuss this with."

"I'm sorry."

Zuko just chuckled bitterly.

"I really don't want to go against your family. I don't want to kill."

"You already did when you fused with the Ocean spirit." Aang drew back, guilt setting in deep.

"I didn't want to, in the Avatar State my connection to spirits is much stronger, and me being the link to this world, it took me over." Zuko said nothing for a while, he was shivering more now. The breeze had gotten stronger and Aang still had his sleeping bag wrapped over his shoulders to keep warm. Zuko only had his flimsy blanket.

"Do you need more clothes to keep warm? I think I know where your second pair of clothes is." He offered. Zuko dipped his head and took a breath, shaking his head

"It's fine."

"But you're cold." Aang's concerned voice made Zuko look up.

"I don't want to bend and have someone misunderstand what I'm doing, so I'm not bending as long as you're around, but I will warm up as soon as you've gone back to sleep."

"You can bend, it's fine with me, I know you won't attack me and you're not doing any harm."

"Yeah, but if the Sokka sees I'm in big trouble."

"Come on, we all know Sokka is a heavy sleeper and I don't think Katara would mind either.

"I don't want another fight with anyone right now."

Aang stared at the ground below, still not quite willing to go back to bed and they spent a few minutes in silence. Then Zuko took a breath.

"I don't like the war, it's destroying the country from the inside out. And my - the Firelord doesn't see that he's destroying our land, nor does he care. For him there is only one way for the war to end…. And no, I can't just switch sides, so please don't try to convince me again."

Aang, who indeed had just been about to suggest that, bit his lip. They sat there quietly for another few minutes. Aang, not knowing what to say, just observed Zuko, who was continuously shaking. Maybe it really was time to go to bed.

"Are you planning on sleeping at all tonight?" He carefully asked and Zuko just shook his head..

Aang sighed, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to bring the other around, finally stood up and wished him a good night.

Looking over from his sleeping place, he saw Zuko, who sat to him with his back turned take a deep breath and upon breathing out his hair illuminated slightly, the shivering lessened and eventually subsided. Aang drifted off.

00000

When Sokka woke at his sister's call, it was with uncomfortable dryness in his mouth, Katara had called that it was time and indeed, the sun had already risen. He rubbed his eyes and then surveyed the camp, stopping at where Zuko had gone to bed the day before. He was still laying there, even though the sun had risen and he usually was up and about, or at the very least sitting somewhere in the sunrays.

He was just about to ask about it when Katara walked over and kneeled down next to the still sleeping boy. Sokka heard her call out to him in a gentle voice.

"Hey… Zuko... It's time to get up… Zuko… wake up… Zuko?" The body moved, then winced and quickly scrambled up. Sokka could see Zuko's expression, wide-eyed, a look of trepidation. Katara backed up in order to give him some space.

Zuko looked around disoriented. Katara kept talking to him, but more quietly now, so Sokka couldn't hear what was being said anymore. Eventually both of them stood up and Zuko folded his blanket and gave it to Katara to put away.

Soon they sat together and ate something. Not being able to cook anything due to lack of water lead to dry and hard to chew food. It plain sucked since they hadn't really expected it and hadn't bought food suitable for this environment, instead they had lost some of it to the heat that had spoiled fresh things early.

The Gaang's general morale was low, even though no one complained much. Everyone felt the underlying fear of not finding a way out of the desert in time. They didn't speak of it, the thought being too unpleasant to bring voice to.

In an effort to avoid the high heats of the noon sun, they had all, even Sokka, risen earlier to move while the temperatures were still bearable and maybe, hopefully, escape the desert earlier, too.

Once they were set, they sat on Appa and they were off to continue their journey. The bison soon rose into higher altitude and they enjoyed the breeze, but temperature rose quickly and soon Sokka discarded his shirt, fastening it around his head in a way that should provide his neck a bit of shade.

Zuko threw him a glance, but he did not move to do the same until quite a bit later and at one time even told Aang to be careful because of sunburns when he moved to do the same. He'd done so reluctantly, throwing a glance at Sokka as soon as the words had slipped from his mouth, but Sokka, for once didn't feel like telling him off.

Instead he focussed on keeping the direction straight. How had they flown so far that first day without noticing?

Thirst was another grating matter. It got worse by the hour and everyone was grateful when Toph finally voiced it in a tone of voice that was rather untypical for her. It had a defeated quality to it. _"Katara, can I have some water?"_

The day went on and Aang switched with Sokka on Appa's head, so Sokka went back to the main group who was sitting in the saddle. Soon it was close to noontime and they landed upon once again Zuko's suggestion, who argued that the hottest hours would be the early afternoon hours and that they'd want to be up in the air again by then.

Sokka couldn't help but worry about the group. Aang was taking it surprisingly well, Katara as usual was in mother-mode, but Toph really did not seem okay. She seemed tired and down, droopy really. Her tongue wasn't as sharp as before either, she barely spoke.

Weirdly enough he noticed himself starting to worry about Zuko too and he did not like the thought of that.

The guy had displayed some useful knowledge lately. He was also starting to offer it more often and Sokka found himself not as against him mixing in. But he still was very careful about giving Zuko any knowledge to where they were going. Funnily enough, it didn't seem as if Zuko had tried to find out, in fact, he didn't really seem to care. It was weird.

Sokka was determined not to fall for any underhanded tactics of the other whatsoever. And it seemed like the other did not have any more useful tricks rightnow. He was just trying to keep himself, and by that also them, alive.

" _Katara, you can filter water, right?"_ Sokka turned to the voice that had spoken, Zuko was standing next to Katara.

"Yes, more or less, it's not easy but I suppose."

"I just thought that… I know it's nasty, but piss contains water, I know a technique to destilize that water, but it takes a lot of time and some materials that we don't really have. If waterbending can do the same, then…"

So much for not having any more tricks, why hadn't he thought of that?

It was a really nasty image, that's probably why. Oh well. If Zuko wanted to, he wouldn't stop him.

00000

Toph felt tired and sluggish, they had stopped to eat again and she had listened in on that conversation between Zuko and Katara, and reluctant to admit it, she was about willing to try it, just so the dryness of her throat would reduce. Zuko asked Katara to try. Katara was unsure, since she had never really tried before and it sounded difficult.

"You can also wait until it evaporates and gather the water then.." She heard Zuko say now. "I could help speed up the progress by heating it up some. You wouldn't have to filter, just gather and it wouldn't take such a long time."

"You will be the first to try drinking from it." Sokka now mixed in just as Katara was about to say something.

"Fine" Zuko simply said, then Katara turned to Sokka, slightly peeved.

"Actually Sokka, this is a really good plan. You wouldn't know, but steam water actually tends to be quite clean."

"Go ahead and try then, I won't stop you." There was a brief silence, then Zuko spoke again.

"If we are already going to do this, it would be easier if everyone used the same spot."

Needless to say, but with surprisingly little squabbling, the strange situation unfolded and soon Zuko tasted the result.

"It's fine."

"Just not a whole lot." Sokka sarcastically said while Katara split it up.

Toph was just glad for the water. She felt a bit dizzy, not sick but not all that great either.

On the flight that afternoon, Zuko claimed that he had spotted something green. Toph supposed that it must mean that he'd seen some plants, which was awesome, since they surely had some juice to drink, right?

They landed close to whatever he'd seen, but it must have been less promising than it had sounded.

"No oasis…" Aang said, a bit put out.

"But this spiky plant thing must have water in it." Sokka's voice said. A slashing sound, then slurping, together with Zuko's warning "Hold on!"

Momo must have had some of it too, since they started acting weird really quickly.

"Can I have some too?" Toph asked anyway, she really wanted something to drink.

"I don't think that's a good idea, actually."

"It's a cactus known to cause hallucinations." Zuko said. "But you can feel the water it contains, right? You could try to draw it out. We could do the same thing as before."

"Alright."

Toph could only hear Katara move, there rustling of clothes and then a ripping sound.

"It's really milky."

Sokka chose that moment to stumble into Zuko and demand more of the liquid, at which Zuko carefully peeled him off his person and held him still: "No, you've had enough."

Sokka just laughed and made another crazy comment that went being ignored as it was clear he wasn't all there, pointing out that there were two Aang's and that Appa was purple.

"I'll try to filter the stuff out." There was more noise, Toph was annoyed that the sand messed with her perception, it sucked not to see anything clearly. She could faintly feel where the others stood through the dust, when they stood still and she was focussing on it, but she had kept walking into people ever since they had landed in the desert. She was really sick of it. And thirsty... she really hoped they'd turn this whatever-juice into water soon.

"I don't think I can get all of it out, I'm not sure if it is possible, but I guess it can always help to practice in any case."

"We can still try the other version, but you all should stand back while I try to heat it up, I don't know how this stuff is gonna react to intense heat. Please make sure that neither Sokka nor the animals get near."

00000

Katara looked around, checking if Sokka and Momo were safe. Aang was holding both of them and Toph was standing a bit off behind Zuko, so they should be okay.

"Alright, let's start. I'll hold the water there, sounds good?"

"We're not going to do it like last time?"

"I thought it probably be easier if I just keep the water together in the first place, no?"

Zuko only nodded before going into a stance. the air before him started to ripple from heat and soon a thin stream of fire became visible to the eye. Zuko was increasing the temperature.

She felt for the water. she'd been thinking about what Zuko had said about. That he had assumed she could feel the water from those weird plants. Now that he had mentioned it, she had started to focus on what before had only felt like a slight tickling below her conscious. Zuko was right, as a waterbender she should be able to detect water wherever it was. Including plants.

Wasn't that much like what Toph was doing? Did that mean Zuko could do the same with fire? She observed Zuko how he stood there. The fire wasn't strong, not like she remembered from fighting him. He must be controlling it. Sweat was running down his forehead. He was focussed on the task before him, obvious by the slight furrow of his one brow...

It was only after a while that Katara started to notice the change. She'd been in her thoughts so much that she hadn't focussed on her bending all that much. But as the water started pushing against her control she quickly returned her attention to her own task.

It didn't become easier. In fact, she felt the water push more and more and instead of just holding it, she started to compress it to keep it in liquid form. It grew more unstable by the minute. She'd never actually had trouble with this.. what was happening?

She stared at the milky substance. It was twirling and some of the white stuff had started to clog, but a lot was still in there, in fact it was twirling a lot and she could feel why. The water seemed to want to move.

"Heheheh, Zuko, why are you fighting that lovely ghost, isn't it pretty?" Sokka was saying. But Zuko didn't pay him any mind.

"Katara, I think for the stuff to really get separated properly you might need to let the water evaporate."

"The white stuff is starting to clot, I think it's fine."

"If you think so." The steady stream of fire continued and Katara kept suppressing the water… until she could not.

"Zuko!" She screamed in warning as her control slipped. She could only stare in horror as the water mass expanded rapidly and she heard a loud bang. Zuko was thrown back from the compression wave but reacted with a fire wave even as he flew. It was barely enough to protect him and Toph.

Aang had also sprung to action and curtailed the water quickly.

Katara hadn't realized she'd also went into a blocking position automatically, which probably was why she was still standing. Taking a deep breath she unwound and rushed over to Zuko who was laying on his back.

"Uhh, ghosty ghost fought back." Sokka said giggly.

When she reached him, Zuko had already turned to the side and was pushing himself up into a sitting position. He was still breathing hard, ignoring the likely burning sensation the sand must cause his palms.

"Zuko?" Aang now came rushing over, too.

"I'm fine, just get the water before it disperses." He choked out.

"Oh right." Katara said, quickly getting up and pulling the water back together.

Sokka in the meanwhile was doing some kind of victory dance for the ghost he had now declared his hero and best friend, all while holding Momo on his tail. Appa just groaned at their antics.

In the end she gave out a third of the water she had collected, giving Appa a larger portion and then dividing up the rest.

00000

Zuko was still trying to calm himself down. That had been close. He had felt the heat on his face, he'd seen the explosion happen. He'd reacted, protected himself as best as he could. But the memory of the raw pain around his eye still echoed in his mind, just like it had when his ship had exploded, perhaps it always would. That time hadn't been forgotten either, the recent events had just pushed it back on his mind.

Life hadn't been easy, no, but he'd pull through somehow. He always had, it was what he did. The sand was burning on his palms, but he barely registered it. However a blob of somewhat clear water in front of him finally called him back to the present.

Yeah, thirst was another one of those reminders of recent events. And tasting the water this moment reminded him of Toph and her stubborn attitude when he'd first met her, making sure he got enough to drink and he looked over to where she was sitting in the sand.

She looked tired. He'd seen it before and compared to the others, she seemed most affected by the heat and thirst and everything. She probably hadn't known what thirst nor hunger was before she had met up with the Avatar's group. Zuko knew that Toph was tough and all, but this was not a fight against any visible opponent to be defeated. This was plain survival. And while she didn't complain, she didn't take it with the same ease as she took on her other battles.

He knew the feeling. While he had grown used to the less-than-royal accomodations on his old ship, he'd still actually lived a quite comfortable life, not that he'd realized it at that time. It had taken a trip from the North Pole to the Earth Kingdom on a raft to know what real hunger and thirst was. At least he'd been prepared for that when fate had put him on the market square.

He knew his body's limits quite well now. This thirst was still bearable, and the water had helped a lot to keep it that way, it would be a while until it got really bad. It was obvious that Toph did not know how to deal with it.

To be honest, Zuko didn't want her to know how much worse it would get if they didn't find their way out of the desert soon.

They settled on Appa again. It was obvious he was tired also and Zuko couldn't help but think Appa's flying had gotten slower over time.

Sokka was still giggling and after the third attempt of him trying to fly by himself, Aang decided to land and go by foot for a while.

Zuko didn't mind, and Toph at first, didn't either. Katara was pulling her brother along and and Appa trotted behind them. Aang was leading the group.

Zuko could see quickly how fatigued Toph was getting though. He still felt the weariness from the sleepless night too, which only added to the heat of the sun and heated up sand which didn't help either, but again, while it sucked, it wasn't the first time he had felt this way. He knew he was able to pull through relatively easily for yet a while.

They had walked for maybe half an hour when Toph suddenly slipped on a dune's ridge. She'd been walking in front of him and been dragging her feet from sinking into the hot sand. Barefoot just like him. Now with her sidestep, her pant leg had ridden up and exposed the skin above the ankle guard to the scalding sand. She was biting her lip at the pain as she was trying to get up and not slip any further. Zuko, in reflex, grabbed her arm and helped her regain her footing.

"Want a break?" He asked in a low voice. He did not want to watch this any longer. And if he could repay her even a little bit; her, who had essentially been the one to get him away from the square, then he'd gladly do so.

"Sure" she slowly said, not sure what he had in mind, but at the moment willing for almost anything if it meant to catch a somewhat break.

Zuko held her still, walked in front of her and crunched down. "Come on, I'll carry you for a while." He could feel her hesitate, but at last tiredness won out and he could feel her against his back, so he hoisted her up. Securing his hold on her, he then started walking and he could feel her lean her head against his neck.

He focussed on his bending again. He'd figured out some time yesterday how to block, maybe move, whatever heat he felt a little away from him, it was a mental exercise mostly if he was being honest with himself. It helped him cool enough to not sweat as much and that probably was how he was still mostly managing in the blazing heat.

He knew he hadn't been able to do this on the square, he'd been too malnourished, too weak back then. But now he found that it came easier to him, using that new awareness he had gotten for feeling the fire wherever and in whatever appearance it came.

Toph sighed. Probably noticing the difference even though she most likely didn't realize that he was the one causing it.

More time went by in silence. Well, except for the still tripping Sokka who had already made some stupid comment about them several times, one being that Zuko suddenly had a Toph-looking hunch. Momo was also still about, but he was slowly getting calmer, and Zuko hoped that the cactus juice would soon wear off.

"How are your feet?" Toph asked, finally having regained some of her energy.

"I'm used to it. And Firebender, remember?"

"Oh, right." She quietly said. Oh well, at least she was talking again, even though she wasn't up to her usual self quite yet.

Flying had given them more progress, and more of the still rather warm wind that dried out their lips, so while it was still way too hot, walking for a change wasn't that bad. And Appa was still carrying most of their stuff, so there was that.

Then, when Sokka finally calmed down, he just sat down, apparently too tired to really move any more. It was understandable with all the craziness he'd been doing. But it lead to them flying for another hour until Appa groaned out tiredly in the evening sun.

That night, Zuko told Katara quietly to give Toph his water this time. Katara was about to protest when he pointed at Toph's weary frame laying down in the sand. His lips were also dry and chapped and he felt tired, but he felt like he could go this once without. He also decided to risk the nightmares. He'd need to be strong enough to face another day.

He was too tired for nightmares anyway, or so he hoped.

00000

The next morning came and the realization that they were still very much deep inside the desert sank in even more whilst they had the clear mind of a good night's rest. Mostly anyway. The morning atmosphere was filled with unspoken dread.

Sokka had slept off the last remnants of the drug or whatever had been in the water, and felt mostly alright, if a little dried out. He was determined to get them back up into the air and out of the desert, so any morning rituals were cut short.

Potty-breaks were quickly used for gaining water, then they were on their way. Sokka was on the lookout or any change in scenery, just as everyone else was who could actually see.

And Sokka, just a little while after they had started, actually spotted something. Not something like a change of landscape like they hoped, but a little tower poking out of a dune.

A small surge of excitement rose. Maybe it was the library. He told his guess to the others, but Katara just rolled her eyes and told him to focus on the important. So Sokka argued with what came to his mind.

"Maybe they have a water supply there, some kind of well or something. Or at least a map on where we are and how to get out of the desert." And so they decided to check it out.

Sokka was a little disappointed at the size of the tower, no doubt unrealistic to contain a whole big library, but Toph mentioned that it felt huge and it was quickly concluded that if this was the library, or also since generally at one point must have been built by humans here at this place, it was worth looking into anyway.

Sokka insisted on Zuko staying outside and Toph offered herself up to stay with him since she couldn't read anyway. And so the others climbed in, into the dark...

 _ **A/N:** Hi, **Ystävä** here, well. First of all, I'm very happy that you all keep supporting this story and that it is so well received. This chapter was a bit of an interlude to the next big part. Initially I struggled a lot to get the atmosphere I wanted, but at some point it started to flow. I still feel like it's not the best of works, but maybe I'll go over it again later and figure out what exactly bothers me about it. For now, I hope you enjoyed to read and please let us know your thoughts to it too:)_

 _Hey guys, **ML8991** here, must agree with Ystävä here, this was a challenge of a chapter, going through and trying to make what is otherwise just a filler transitions scene and making it interesting. Must admit though, really looking forward to getting to write the next chapter, got some fun antics that are to occur. As always, looking forward to any comments, and we welcome questions or otherwise curious peoples, it helps both us and you to understand the world in which we are making from the canon. toodles, and onwards, till then bai. _


End file.
